


Not just a hero, a CEO

by wanhedaforever



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternative Earth, F/F, and she is a bad ass boss, earth 39, james and Kara are not friends anymore, kara is 30 years old, mon-el is 14, she's been supergirl for 10 years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 50,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanhedaforever/pseuds/wanhedaforever
Summary: “Cat Grant, the Queen of all media, announced yesterday that she would be leaving Cat.Co worldwide media, her multibillion-dollar empire.The media mogul said that she would be leaving to help President Marsden after her election taking the position of press secretary of the white house.In an even more shocking announcement, Cat Grant, presented as her new C.E.O, “to guard her kingdom while she guards the country” in the media Queen’s own words, her former personal assistant Kara Danvers, the 30 years old young woman….”....“Hi to you to Alex” I said in a tired voice, couldn’t she wait until tomorrow, I just had a very, very stressing day; that included but wasn’t limited by Cat Dropping her leave on me, her convincing me to accept this crazy promotion of hers, I saw James blatantly flirting with Eve (we had broken up years ago, but still…) Cat’s...my new intern, the guy in the pod that we found last night was still out cold, oh and my ex-wife, that my family knew nothing about, called saying that she wouldn’t care for our daughter, that my family also knew nothing about, anymore. The last wasn’t bad, just very stressing and abrupt





	1. Chapter 1

_“Cat Grant, the Queen of all media, announced yesterday that she would be leaving Cat.Co worldwide media, her multibillion-dollar empire._

_The media mogul said that she would be leaving to help President Marsden after her election taking the position of press secretary of the white house._

_In an even more shocking announcement, Cat Grant, presented as her new C.E.O, “to guard her kingdom while she guards the country” in the media Queen’s own words, her former personal assistant Kara Danvers, the 30 years old young woman….”_

  
“This is a joke, right?” that was the first thing I heard about a half hour after channel 52’s coverage of Cat’s leave of absence from Cat.Co and my sky-rocketed promotion of executive assistant to C.E.O

“Hi to you to Alex” I said in a tired voice, couldn’t she wait until tomorrow, I just had a very, very stressing day; that included but wasn’t limited by Cat Dropping her leave on me, her convincing me to accept this crazy promotion of hers, I saw James blatantly flirting with Eve (we had broken up years ago, but still…) Cat’s...my new intern, the guy in the pod that we found last night was still out cold, oh and my ex-wife, that my family knew nothing about, called saying that she wouldn’t care for our daughter, that my family also knew nothing about, anymore. The last wasn’t bad, just very stressing and abrupt 

“Kara, tell me this is a joke. Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be on the spotlight like this?” my sister said completely ignoring me, I raised an eyebrow, Alex had a very disapproving expression on her, but I was too tired to care 

“Alex if you came just to yell at me, it can wait until the morning,” I said in a very tired voice, Alex, as usual, did not listen to me

  
“No Kara it can’t…” 

“Bye Alex,” I said closing the door on Alex. 

“Good morning Miss Danvers” was the first thing I heard as I entered Cat.Co’s office on the following morning, Eve, my new assistant, on my side almost instantly with a tablet and a very anxious expression, oh Rao, the girl was the new me. 

“Miss Danvers, Channel 52 called asking for an interview, they want you as a guest in Lana Lang’s talk show, they asked if you were available for today five P.M., the board also called for a meeting, at four P.M. today…” I stopped turning to look at the girl, Eve Teschmacher was a 22 years’ old Harvard graduate, Cat had hired the girl the morning before she informed me of her leave and my promotion and I was shocked to see how much the girl reminded me of myself when I was younger 

“Eve, calm down, please,” I said as I noticed that the girl was still talking, and doing it fast, was she breathing at all?

“Miss Danvers...” said Eve with big hazel eyes looking so eager at me, the girl looked like a golden retriever puppy, I decided 

“Eve, just please calm down. Now, can you please inform the board that I will schedule a meeting with then after I'd better get acquainted with my new position, then call Channel 52 and tell them that I will be available for the interview today. And can you please call a meeting with the department heads. Thank you” I guided the girl who much like a puppy eager to please sprinted back to her desk to do as I asked.  
I watched for a moment as Eve did what I asked before finally enter into Cat’s office…my office; I really need to get used to this, I told myself   
“Alright, we can do this. Cat is counting on us. We can do this” I said to nobody as I sat in Ca…my chair.

It was half an hour later that the department heads started to arrive, first was Lucy, she had returned to Cat.Co after the Myriad attack, Cat had promoted her to head to the legal department after she found out that Simon, the former Head Lawyer was forging results in court.

“Hi Lucy,” I said with a smile, Lucy happily returned the gesture

“So any idea why your sister called me at one A.M. yesterday,” she asked with a smirk

“I believe it had something to do with the fact that I was too tired to listen to her scream with me,” I said getting up from behind my desk 

“Oh yeah, she was pretty pissed about it” Lucy laughed, more than used to my sister’s behaviour about things.

“Alex is…” I was cut short when James entered my office. I raised an eyebrow as the man walked around as if he owned the place

“James” I greeted as a way to get his attention, he was starting to get on my nerves with his behaviour. He didn’t answer, his eyes on mine for only a second before he stepped closer to Lucy, who didn’t bother in look at him. It didn’t take long after that for the rest to arrive 

“Alright, everyone is already here, we can begin. I called all of you here so we can talk about Novembers issue, and to answer any of your questions regarding the change in command” I said calmly to the approximate 15 people in my office 

“Alright pony-tail, we are going for a story on Lena Luthor, she just…”

“Moved her company headquarters to National City, I know Mister Carr. Good, an expose on the new face of Luthorcorp, do you have the Title?” I asked taking charge of the room, I worked for years for Miss Grant I knew when someone was trying to assert his superiority, and I sure as hell wasn’t going to allow one of my employees to challenge me 

“Yes, “The youngest Luthor, redemption or bigger menace?” the man said in a quite pleased voice, making me roll my eyes

“Not going to happen Snapper, Cat.Co is not going to help people to link the last name Luthor to terrorism, more than they already do” I said in a very serious tone, Snapper looked very unhappy to have his story pretty much shut down 

“We are in the business….”

“Business of truth Mister Carr, so unless Lena Luthor proves to be just like her brother, we are not publishing bad press about a young woman who must be going thru a very difficult time in her life,” I said looking straight to the man

“Cat gave me autonomy…”

“I’m aware of it Mister Carr, but my word is final” I ended the conversation with the man who looked a step from actually throwing a tantrum 

“Now, Jess what we have in sports?” I asked pretty much ignoring the head reporter 

Hours later I was still in my office, Eve had brought me lunch two hours ago, and James had barged his way into my office three times already, the man was seriously getting into my last nerve

“Miss Danvers, your sister is on line one” I heard Eve as she entered my office, I sighed, she did wait until midafternoon to call

“Alex” I greeted, my sister, was obviously on the DEO if my hearing was anything to go by

“Kara, why is it that we did not hear of you stepping down already, you can’t be seriously thinking about keeping the job…” 

“Eve can you be a darling and find out who’s being talking with my sister, please,” I said to the girl who nodded her head leaving the office, with a new sigh I got back to my sister 

“I am sorry to inform you Alex, but you will not hear about me stepping down from my position on Cat.Co anytime soon” I told my sister, my eyes trained on the bullpen in front of me, I knew they were hearing, they always were 

“Kara” my sister screamed loudly, in the background I could make Maggie’s voice telling Alex something that I could not discern 

“Kara, you can’t. listen I didn’t want to do that, but if you don’t step down the DEO will have to intervene…”

“Are you threating me Alex” I half asked in a cold voice, Alex on the other end of the call seemed to finally pick on what she was doing

“Kara is for your own goo…” 

“Save it Alex. Now, listen when I tell you this because I will only do it once. I am Cat.Co’s CEO now and I will remain as such until Miss Grant returns, you and the DEO will not cause fuss about it, because I for one don’t work with or for you; now if we understand each other I have work to do” I told my sister, Alex stayed quiet as I disconnected the call 

“Miss Danvers, Channel 52 send a driver for you” I dropped the phone looking at Eve, the girl had a nervous bounce in her

“Thank you, Eve,” I said, shutting my computer, it was time to make things official.

Continue 


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No beta and all mistakes are mine

2 months later

“Good morning Miss Danvers. Perry White is waiting on Line one, and he doesn’t sound happy; also your sister called again this morning, she wants for you to have dinner with her and Maggie tomorrow night. The board also called requesting a meeting today, they very much stressed the today part, and James Olsen is looking for you Miss” Eve reported dutifully as she gave me my mint tea, I sighed as I already knew this was going to be a stressing day, but again when it was not.

  
“Well, send Perry’s call to my office, book a table for three in that Italian restaurant that I love and call Valerie’s babysitter see if she is available for tomorrow. Push my five o’clock to seven and put the board meeting at five, today” I instructed the blond gir

l  
“And what about James Miss Danvers?” she asked

  
“He knows where I am,” I told her without much feeling, James has been nothing but a headache in the last two months. He and Snapper, both of them headaches if you ask me.  
I sighed again, sitting on my chair, I had at least a hundred different documents that I need to sign today, for legal; six different photo shots that need to be evaluated, for fashion; and nine articles that I need to approve for publishing. Those are just the things that are on my desk right now

  
“Mister White, what do I owe the honour?” I said as I started the call, I had only 20 minutes before the heads of each department entered my office for our monthly meeting regarding the next month’s issue

  
“Don’t you even start Grant number two. You are just as like her, with no moral regard aren’t you…” the man’s voice thundered over the phone and I had to admit I was only half paying attention to his insults, as I started going thru my honest to God enormous pile of work.

  
“Mister White, may I inform you that I am a very busy woman and that if you called me just to insult me for one reason or another, I have better things to do,” I said to the man in a very calm voice. Why in the sacred name of Rao did Marketing want a trampoline for???!!!!

  
“Very well, I just called to inform you that we are suing you,” he said making me actually pay attention to him

  
“Suing? For what reason exactly?” I asked calmly, the man in the other side made a sound of disbelieve

  
“How dare you to ask me that, It’s all over your virtual publication, and you still have the gall to ask me why are we suing” the man screamed at the top of his lungs, I had absolutely no idea as to what he was talking about

  
“Could you be more precise Perry,” I said as I opened my computer on Cat.Co website

  
“Oh yeah, I can. You have one of our old articles on your page, you copied us” said White with a very irritated tone, at the same time I found the said article, it was a really old article but I remembered it; it was one of Chloe’s old articles from when she was a Planet employee. What was this doing in here?

  
“I see, this will be dealt with Mister White; I had no idea this was on my page at all, be sure I will find the responsible and he will be punished,” I said as I signed for Eve to come into my office. This was all I needed today

  
“And you expect me to believe this” the man laughed humorlessly. Great, just great

  
“Mister White, I can do nothing more than apologize to you and have the responsible fired; but if you believe me or not, there’s little I can do about that,” I told the man with a very serious voice, White screamed some more before I disconnected the call

  
“Eve, call Winn in the IT office and ask him to come here as soon as he can please,” I asked my assistant as I heard Olsen and Carlos from sports coming from the end of the hall. It didn’t take long after that for the remaining heads to show up, the last one been Snapper.

  
“Well, Sports what we have for February’s issue?” I asked the man paled as he tried to come up with something

  
“Hum…we could go…. hum…” I rolled my eyes, creating a mental note so I could fire Carlos later, he was always a sloppy writer anyways, I sometimes regretted giving Jess a promotion

  
“Sports are going to do an expose on Mera Curry, she is America’s first woman to win the surf championship this year, Ma’am,” said Eve as she silently entered in the office, Carlos looked about to say something but as I glared at him, he thought better of it

  
“Fashion?” I turned to look at my fashion department head, Liz.

  
“We were thinking about a special issue on what clothes make a CEO, you know to show our viewers that not all powerful woman has to dress as a man or as a “slut” to be powerful,” said Liz, the woman was good at what she did.

  
“I loved, but be sure to have diversity on your expose, gay woman, straight, black, white, Asian bring a little of everything,” I said and the woman smiled appreciatively

  
“Snapper what we have on your side?” I asked Snapper was always a problem the man was biased at best and an overall pain in the ass

  
“The shuttle that exploded yesterday”

  
“The Venture? Superwoman landed the thing before it hit the ground” I said, I was doing my own investigation on the shuttle’s fall, once if I wasn’t there it could have easily been a disaster of epic proportions

  
“Well, my sources from inside LuthorCorp, they told me that Lena Luthor herself was the main creator of the oscillator that exploded on The Venture; I was thinking about going in and interview the Luthor girl” he said with a malicious smile, and knowing him what he meant by interviewing is that he was going to harass the girl and get us a lawsuit, again.

  
“Very well, I will go and interview Lena Luthor, and I want you to investigate the Alien fight club that has been going under wraps in the city” I told Snapper who looked livid that I just stole his store

  
“How dare…”

  
“That is all Snapper” I cut him as usual, the man did not understand that I was his boss, and that I had little patience to him and his diva tantrums

  
“Photograph, what do we have for the next issue?” I said with an almost predatory smile, one that would make Cat Grant proud

  
“I was thinking on going with an expose on the heroes of our time you know” he said with a proud smile

  
“The Daily Planet did that last year, Olsen. I need new ideas, not more of the same. I heard about Black Lightning been back into action, go down to Free land see if you can find something” I said, James was a great photographer I had to give him that, but he was so obsessed with Superman that he could never find something not related to him to expose

  
“Black Lightning? Isn’t him the vigilant, the one who kills gang members” said James, I nodded in confirmation, James frowned not very happy with the assignment but at least he knew better than irritate me

  
“dismissed” I said as I saw Winn get out of the elevator

  
Winn was one of my friendships that did resist the test of time, He had proved to be the most loyal to me over the years and I knew I could trust him  
“Hey Boss, what can I do for you in this fine morning” he said smiling, Winn had changed with the years, he became more confident and comfortable in his own skin, just like I did

  
“Perry White called me, someone uploaded to our web page one of their articles, an old one, really old one. I need you to put it down for me and find out who uploaded, please” I asked him, Winn just nodded saying he would know the name by the end of the day

  
“Oh, and boss do me a favor and have lunch with us on Sunday, the Kids are dying to see you” said Winn making me laugh, I loved his kids they were adorable

  
“Sunday, I will be there” I told him, sitting back on my chair

  
“Eve, can you please call Lucy for me” I asked going back to my pile of work

  
“Did you called Danvers” joked Lucy as she entered my office, I smiled tiredly

  
“I did, White called me, they threatened to sue as for copying one of their articles, can you resolve this?” I asked taking my glasses off so I could clean my eyes, Rao I was tired

  
“You didn’t know about the article?” she asked now all legal counselor

  
“No, had no idea” I said

  
“So it can be solved” she smiled, before flashing concerned eyes

  
“Did you sleep at all last night?” she asked making me sighed

  
“No, Val is still getting used to live with me, and I had to bring work home and Superwoman. Great Rao I’m exhausted” I said letting my head fall on the wood table

  
“Kara you can ask for help, you know, Diana said that if you need help with patrol or even Valerie you just need to ask” said Lucy with a concerned smile

  
“I know Lucy, but Diana and Artemis just had Cassie” I told her putting my glasses again

  
“Did you know that marketing wants a trampoline, and that Jackie from printing accused James of sexual harassment” I told her with a smile, she raised an eyebrow

  
“Another one, I don’t understand why you didn’t fire him already” she said with a frown

  
“Because…”

  
“Miss Danvers I am sorry for interrupting but your daughter’s school just called Valerie is not feeling well they said” Eve said with a concerned voice, Valerie my 5 years old daughter, had moved in with me about a month ago after Vick, my ex-wife and my sister’s best friend during high school, married again and the guy didn’t feel like taking care of his new trophy wife’s child

  
“Thank you Eve” I said to the blonde woman before I turned to Lucy who only nodded in understand, I turned to Eve on my way out

  
“Can you please call Miss Luthor’s office and ask for a meeting sometime this week” I asked the woman who only nodded before doing as I asked.

  
It didn’t take long for me to reach my car after I exited Cat.Co’s building, it wasn’t a luxurious car but was good enough so I felt safe taking my kid on it, I must admit I was only ever able to pay for it thanks to my off the charges promotion, I was doing in a month what I did in a year, and I could easily buy a new car, Valerie’s things, pay for her school and buy food, and for that was more than enough.

  
Val was a smart kid, an extremely smart kid; I believe that is part of her Kryptonian nature and I couldn’t be prouder, Vick never really understood, truth be told Val’s mother was no example and I sometimes, most of the times, asked myself what I ever saw in her. I got out of my thoughts as I parked on my daughter’s school parking lot, Valerie was going to the same school Carter, Cat’s son studied before he and his mother moved to Washington and as far as Val told me she liked it here

  
“Miss Danvers, good you could make it” I heard as one of the school inspectors saw me

  
“Valerie has been complaining of a stomachache all morning, we thought better to call you after she puked during recess,” the woman said worrying me  
“Is she better now?” I asked as the woman guided me thru the school grounds

  
“Yeah we gave her some Tylenol and she seems a little better now,” she said as we arrived the coordination, Valerie was waiting in one of the chairs her little hands over her belly

  
“Val, what is wrong baby girl?” I said to my child as I took her in my arms, Val was quick to snake her small arms around my neck and to hide her small and soft face on it too

  
“My belly hurt’s mommy,” she told me with her voice muffled by her face still hidden in my neck, I hold her a little tighter trying to sot her

  
“Mommy’s here, I’m going to take you home and make us a soap. What do you think?” I asked her, Valerie nodded her head but didn’t take her from my neck, I briefly talked with one of the inspectors before taking Val back to the car. My daughter was soundly sleeping in the back seat with us halfway home when my cell phone ringed, I sighed accepting the call

  
“Miss Danvers I received answer from Miss Luthor’s secretary, she said that Miss Luthor will only be available today, 3 o’clock” I looked the hours seeing that I had 30 minutes to get to Luthorcorp if I wanted that article, I sighed again

  
“Vor-el, sweet” I called my child by her Kryptonian name waiting as she slowly woke

  
“Mommy, are we home yet?” I sighed the third time in 10 minutes, now I knew how Miss Grant felt when she had to work and Carter wasn’t feeling good. It was a terrible feeling

  
“Almost sweet, but mom has to stop someplace first, alright” I said and Valerie only nodded her head

  
“Alright, but can I go with you?” she asked with her big blue eyes in a pout, I couldn’t say no

  
Luthorcorp was situated in a new constructed building, not so different of Cat.Co’s building actually

  
“Hi, I am Kara Danvers, Miss Luthor is waiting me” I said to what I believed was Jess, Lena Luthor’s secretary

  
“Yes, Mister Kent barged in a fill minutes ago, if you wish I can reschedule Miss Danvers” said the woman with a real distaste for my cousin’s action, I shacked my had with a sunny smile

  
“There is no problem, I can divide space with Clark. And between the two of us, it might be better, Clark Kent is not a fan of Miss Luthor’s family” I said sincere to the woman who seemed to agree

  
“Mommy…” I looked down at my daughter as she gently pushed my pants to get my attention

  
“Yeah sweet?” I asked, Valerie smiled hugging my leg

  
“Can we eat ice cream after” she asked making me laugh, she was defiantly my child

  
“Of course we can” I answered before looking back to the Asian young woman, she was smiling looking at Val

  
“Can she stay here? I promise she’s not going to cause you any trouble” I asked a little embarrassed, Jess smiled as she said it was no problem

  
“And what happened has nothing to do with your decision isn’t Miss Luthor” that was the first thing I heard as I entered the office, and I had to say I wasn’t one single bit surprised with it. Clark had always been more human than Kryptonian, more prone to pass out judgment as if he was a saint, and every other people had to listen to his crap

  
“Mister Kent, what a lovely surprise” I said making my presence known to both people in the room, Clark, my dear cousin, looked surprised for just about a minute before he looked uncomfortable. Clark and I had a pretty bad fall out a couple of years back, he came into my city with the Bat demanding that I surrendered Poison Ivy and Harley Queen to then, and I would have if any of the two woman had caused any trouble, the thing is the two girls were out of their old life, they had been released from Arkham and had moved all the way to National City for a new start, Clark and his Bat not just wanted to threaten both of them into going back to Gotham and all of the shit that comes with it, they wanted to use Harleen as a bait for the Joker. Needless to say Batman and Superman were not welcomed in National City anymore

  
“Miss Danvers” said my cousin retreating a little bit, I turned then to Lena Luthor and I was shocked with how beautiful the Luthor heir was, she was shorter than me by a good fill inches, with dark hair and jade green eyes, and a very pale skin

  
“Miss Luthor, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you and thank you for taking the time for an interview,” I said with a smile to the woman, Lena Luthor smirked in response   
“Well, I couldn’t very well say no to Cat.Co’s C.E.O” said the woman with a dirty smirk on her lips, I laughed at her answer

  
“Now I believe you and Mister Kent are here for the same reason, to ask if I had anything to do with the Venture explosion” said the woman with an all business voice. Clark had an arrogant smile as he had already made up his mind, and sentenced the Luthor girl as guilt

  
“Well did you?” my cousin actually had the gall to ask,

  
“You wouldn’t be asking me that if my last name was Smith” said Lena and she was pretty much spot on   
“Yeah, but it isn’t, it is Luthor” attacked Clark, I rolled my eyes, humans

  
“Mister Kent, can we at least pretend that your judgement is not biased” I asked in a monotonous voice, I knew that some reporters liked to be rough and all that, but Clark was being straight out biased there, he had no prove linking Lena to the explosion, no motive for her to do that, and the had a solid alibi

  
“I am not biased Kara, is just that Luthor’s…” I shoot a look at him that clearly said ‘that is the definition of biased’

  
“I am truly sorry for my colleague Miss Luthor, but it was you one of the engineers personally responsible for the creation of the oscillator of the Venture right? Do you recall that might be something that could cause the explosion, or something that could have malfunctioned?” I asked with my most professional voice, Miss Luthor seemed relieved for someone to actually make a question instead of accusing her of this and that

  
“Yes I was, the design is actually mine and I made sure to personally supervise its creation. Here let me give you a cop of the project” The woman said reaching into a console with various hardwires

  
“Here, this is all information I have on the device. I came to National City for a fresh start, I will do whatever I can to help Miss Danvers” said the woman sincerely, I smiled to her before getting up

  
“Thank you Miss Luthor, and thank you for your time” I said before leaving her office, Clark was already gone when I got back to Jess, the woman was smiling playing with Valerie, a cute image if you ask me

  
“Hey mommy, uncle Clark was here, he didn’t look happy, did he do something wrong again?” asked my daughter, Clark knew about Val because apparently nothing was sacred for the bat of Gotham, and let’s just say that is one other reason for us not talk

  
“Don’t pay attention to your uncle, now were you a good girl?” I asked smiling as Valerie nodded enthusiastic

  
“Yes, she was lovely and very polite Miss Danvers” said Jess with a smile as well

  
“Thank you Jess” I said taking my child’s hand

  
“Was a pleasure to meet you Jess” I told the woman as the elevator door opened

  
\----------------------x-x----------

  
I was back into my office with Val sleeping peacefully on the couch in front of my desk, her star blanket over her small body and a restful smile on her lips. A vision so beautiful that I could not take my on smile of my face.

  
That is until I heard the sound of bullets, I got up at once going to my office’s balcony, my clothes already open to reveal my uniform, over the years and as I grew into a woman more than a girl the old uniform and name, they didn’t fit me anymore so I changed then. I let the skirt go as I took on pants just like my cousin, actually, my uniform looked a lot like his this day, taking that mine’s darker and I had it to look more like the Kryptonian soldier guilt attire.

  
I flew the skies in supersonic speed as I heard another shot getting to Luthorcorp’s helicopter just in time to stop a bullet that would certainly kill Lena Luthor  
“Superwoman, I was expecting you,” said a voice coming from the drones

  
“You will have to choose Luthor or the innocent people of the city,” said the voice again this time two of the drones disappeared in the air flying into the city, I was torn as what should I do

  
“You take care of Luthor I take the other two” I heard Diana scream in my ear, I really need to get Diana to understand that she doesn’t need to scream for me to hear her with the communicator. None of the last she flew past me and I was shot by the drone in front of me, I fried him right after

  
“Miss Luthor” I called as I helped the woman to bring the helicopter down, her pilot dead

  
“Supergirl, thank you,” said the woman who looked far to pale

  
“Are you ok Miss Luthor?” I asked concerned, the woman was definitely too pale

  
“Yeah, I’m fine. I don’t like flying that’s all” the black haired CEO admitted, I smiled at her

  
“Everything is fine now Miss Luthor,” I said trying to assure the Luthor Heir

  
“Kara I need you in the tower as soon as you can, I found something”

Continue 


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright, so some points before we continue with the story, that I think I didn't make clear before  
> First, this is not Earth 38; it's Earth 39, where as you guys have seen things are different, but basics are still the same.  
> So somethings will happen as they did in the series, but not really as the characters are older, have different personalities. Etc..  
> Second, I have absolutely nothing against Maggie and sanvers, so, please don't kill me; and the Hank Henshaw present is this chapter is not our J'onn, space daddy. He is the true Hank Henshaw.

Chapter 3

 

“Danvers” I answered my phone only half awake, it was early, far too early for phone calls

“You sure? For a moment I thought it was a zombie answering your phone Kiera” I smiled still sleepy

“Cat, it is good to hear your voice,” I said getting up, I knew that I wouldn’t get any more sleep, may as well work

“Sorry for the early hour, I know that being a CEO, a mother and I hero must be difficult to get any rest” I smiled at the woman

“You have no idea my friend,” I told her as I started to sort thru my workload

“So tell me, as much as I love to hear from you, there must be a reason for a call this early in the morning,” I asked her as I started to read thru one of Snappers articles

“You are right old friend, Olivia and I are going to National City to sign the alien amnesty; Olivia asked the DEO for security but I don’t trust them and their alien-hating asses, can you maybe oversee them, make sure everything goes as planned” she asked, I was a little amused as Cat shared the same opinion as I on the DEO matter. They were not a force against alien threat, no they were a paramilitary force that basically did everything they could so aliens stayed in the marge of society, more than once we butted heads    

“Sure thing Cat, I would be honoured,” I said, she thanked me, before me giving the information needed. I ended the call going back to my work.

 I had barely read thru the second document when I heard the very known sound of my daughter destroying my kitchen

“Vor-el you better not break anything before I get to the kitchen,” I said loud enough for her to hear, leaving my room I walked in a quite quickly pace, as I knew my daughter have the terrible habit of not listening to me

“Morning Mom,” said my 5 years old in the most innocent way she could muster, the problem with that? My kitchen’s floor was covered in cereal and milk and was that gummy?

“Vor,” I said in a very severe way, at least I tried to sound severe… 

 

\-------------x-x--------------------

 

“Henshaw, Alex,” I said as I landed beside them, Alex my two years’ older sister with her girlfriend Maggie

“Kara,” said my sister with a very indignantly voice, Cat must have told them that I was in command, I smirked as Henshaw’s frown got even deeper

“I see Miss Grant has already informed all of you of the situation,” I said my smirk still in place

“She did superwoman,” said Maggie with disdain, Maggie Sawyer was a detective in the NCPD, and a homewrecker if you ask me, anyways she was one of the main reasons Alex and I’s relationship got so bad, that and the whole thing with Sam

“Detective,” I said with equal disdain, Maggie and I never saw eye to eye; especially because I never shied away from saying exactly what I thought about her 

“So you still coming this weekend,” my sister asked hopefully, I sighed nodding with my head; Alex was trying, but she knew that our relationship would never be the same, not after what she did

“Eve confirmed didn’t she,” I said in a not so biting tone, Alex said nothing else and Maggie stayed glaring at me

“The bird is landing,” said Henshaw all military-like, making me roll my eyes as I flew closer to the plane prepared in case any problems arrived

“Be careful Kara, my sensors are receiving a massive heat signature” I heard in my communicator, taking off the ground once more I overlook the airport carefully looking for any threats 

“I see it, it’s an Infernian. A female one” I said looking at the very irritated woman, as I informed the DEO of the alien presence, they were more than happy in securing the alien

“She is not to be harmed, I will talk to her as soon as the president is secured,” I told the DEO as I stood in front of the Air Force one

“Superwoman, it is lovely to see you again” President Marsdin greeted me with a smile that I happily returned

“I agree, ma’am, I’m only glad that earth is not in peril this time around though” I laughed with Olivia as Cat made her way to us

“I was just informed that you neutralized a possible threat, an Infernian, am I right?” said Cat with a proud glimmer in her eyes, I nodded with a smile to the older blond

“Let me talk to her, sometimes they are just scared,” I told Cat, the woman nodded leading the way to the restrained Infernian.

The woman’s name was Scorcher and she most certainly was not scared, she was an extremist and was hell-bent in kill the president and set the aliens on earth ‘free’ as she believed that we are slaves in the human’s hands

“This was one rotten egg, Henshaw I want her ready to be transferred to Striker island,” I told the man, he looked positively ready to kill me as I ordered him around, I’m pretty sure the men dreamed of killing me at night

“She was arrested by the DEO, and she will remain on our facility,” he said in what I think he believed to be a scared look

“We had this conversation a thousand times Henshaw, your facility is not equipped to hold this type of prisoners, your people are not the most trustworthy and you don’t care if your alien prisoners live or die” I told him in a very serious manner, this man had the ability to really piss me off, and I had to deal with Snapper every day

“You don’t have the authority” he screamed in my face, what was this with man and their necessity to scream in my face that I don’t have the authority, this is getting old already

“But I have, and Supergirl is right. The prisoner will be transferred to Striker island” we were interrupted by the president, who ended the dispute quite regally, as always I may add.

“Thank you Miss President,” I said at the same time Henshaw muttered a yes ma’am

“It was nothing my dear, but I do believe you have somewhere to go, don’t you?” said Olivia with a smile, I couldn’t help myself to laugh

“As a matter of fact I do; it was an honour President Marsdin if you need anything you know who to reach me,” I said as I started to hover over the ground before leaving the president and Cat

 

\-----------------------x-x----------------

 

“Miss Danvers, Lena Luthor is in your office waiting for you; Mister Schott asked for you to go into his office as soon as you can and Mister Carr is after you since this morning,” said Eve, as usual, my tea in her hands as we walked the way to my office

“Thank you, Eve, can you please inform Winn that I will see him in a bit,” I asked the girl, she smiled going to her chai

“Miss Luthor, what can I do for you?” I asked closing my office’s door, no need for my staff who apparently has nothing else to do other than gossip to hear us talk

“Miss…”

“Kara, please. Miss Danvers is my adoptive mother” I said with a warm smile, I must admit the girl had grown on me after I saved her from been murder by her brother, Lex.

Lena had proved to be a kind soul so far, she had a real wish for making things better with her company and money, she just needed people to see more than her last name

“If I’m calling you Kara…” she replayed with an awkward smile, I guess she didn’t have much of sincere and warm smiles growing up with the ever lovely Lilian Luthor. I had the theory that if the deadliest snake ever bitted the Luthor matriarch, the snake would die.

“Lena it is,” I said mentioning for her to take a sit on the couch, Valerie’s shoes still on the end of it with some of her toys, consequences of having a young and not one bit organized child

“Those belong to your daughter,” she said with a happy smile, I let one of my own adorn my face as I remembered of my little girl, she was trouble, yes, but she was my life

“Yes, she’s in school now,” I said, Lena was adorable if you ask me, as she clearly had some sort of social awkwardness and didn’t know what to do with herself in situations like this

“I came here to thank you, for the article I mean. It helped a lot with the new direction I want to take L-Corp in” she said after a while, I could only smile at the girl

“I only tell the truth, Lena. People need to see that you are more than just your last name, otherwise were would justice be; one can only be judged by what he did, nothing more, nothing less” I told her, this was an old saying from Krypton, one meant to teach us to see more than just one’s house, and there past; to teach us to see with wiser eyes.

“At least one person is willing to give me the benefit of the doubt, thank you, Kara,” said Lena with a self-depreciatory tone, I in a bold moment moved to her side my hand on her shoulder

“Give it time, us humans we are still young and we have a lot to learn. Compassion and forgiveness, those are hard lessons, but with time and a little push, it does penetrate in our heads. You are in the right path, and eventually people will see it; you just have to wait” I told her with the warmest smile I could muster, Lena seemed shocked for a moment, and then she was hiding her tear behind a steel façade as she scrambled to leave as soon as she could

“Was that Lena Luthor leaving your office running?” asked Winn as he entered my office his laptop in hand, I raised an eyebrow

“Don’t be so dramatic, she came to thank me, we talked, and she wasn’t expecting me to be supportive I guess” I said downplaying the whole thing, I would never hear the end of it otherwise

“If you say so. Anyways, I found our sloppy copy-writer, he is smarter than you think; used your assistant’s computer, password and login. If I didn’t know better I would have believed that it was her, but I do, so I check the speed patterns, it doesn’t match Eve, but it does match one Siobhan Smith, she is one of Snapper interns” he told me, Snapper and his crew why am I not surprised.

“What would she gain from it, she must have known that I would eventually found out” I asked him, Winn sighed

“I sniffed around, she’s a snake that would probably sell her own mother for a story. But she is not stupid, she knows what would happen if you ever found out, I think someone told her to do it” said him, I sighed 

“Winn…”

“I know it is a farfetched idea, but think about it; she is an intern the bottle of the food chain what would she gain doing this? But someone like Snapper or Olsen or even the board they have a lot to gain if your image is tarnished” said Winn.

You got to be kidding me, all that I needed now was someone fucking plotting against me in my fucking daytime job, is it not enough that I have a list of enemies longer than my arm as Superwoman? Now I have to deal with people plotting against me even in Cat.Co. I ranted I my head

“You know that you scare me when you start to rant in your head, right?” said Winn only half kidding

“Fuck you, Winn,” I told him with a sarcastic smile

 

\---------------------------------x-x------------

 

“So is our guest comfortable,” I asked Chloe and Barbara as I walked into the epicentre of the watchtower, both women greeted me with a smile

Two years ago, Earth was attacked by Darkseid, the leader of Apokolips and its army of parademons. Diana and I gathered a team to defend earth, it was a close call, too close. So after Darkseid was defeated, Wonder Woman, Oracle, Batgirl, Livewire, Flash, Green Arrow and I decided to form a permanent team, a force to protect Earth, not just in the brink of destruction, but to show the universe that earth has their defenders, their Legion of Heroes.

We created the watchtower, a lunar base, to be our common ground, our base of operations; in the beginning, it was just the seven of us but as the time passed we gained more members and allies, today there is almost forty of us.     

“Yeah, I think he finally understood that he isn’t going anywhere for a while,” told me, Chloe, as she showed me the footage of our new resident in his, for the time being, sealed room. The guy did break a lot of expensive stuff 

“Do we know who he is already?” I asked not daring to touch on the computers; I was very happy in being alive, thank you very much.

“Nope, just that he is from your system as you suggested, but he is not Kryptonian, he is from Daxam,” said Barbara over her coffee

“Daxamite then, well think it’s time for me to go see our new friend” I told both of the women

“And just so I know, how long have you two been here? Like do you guys sleep at all?” I asked, they didn’t dignify to an answer and I was out of there before Barbara could actually throw her mug on me

“So will you tell us your name now?” I asked as I closed the room’s door behind me, I didn’t need this boy breaking any more things in my lunar base

“Mon-el,” he said making me raise an eyebrow, this boy, he was just a kid no more than 14, and he was obviously lost and scared

 “So Mon-el, what brings you here?” I asked him calmly. He as I expected didn’t answer right away, he was looking for an answer, a lie

“A friend’s advice, if you are going to lie, don’t,” I told him sitting on the end of the bed

“I ran away” he finally set on his one answer, I just sighed, at least it wasn’t a lie

“Well, you are welcome as long as you don’t cause any trouble. You will stay here until we know we can trust you, but you won’t be confined to this room anymore; just don’t break anything else” I said leaving him, the door now unlocked

 

\--------------------------x-x---------------------

 

“Leslie, good to see you didn’t die out there” I greeted one of my old enemies turned friends, I sat with her in one of the tables in the mess hall

“I’m hard to kill skirt’s,” she told me with her signature ‘mean’ smirk, I laughed with the white-haired woman

“Oh I’m well aware of that, I still remember our old fights,” I said shoving her slightly

“You know Lucy’s been pestering to call you to dinner, what do you say?” she said making me smile

“Tell you what, let’s make a barbecue for the whole family; you and Lucy; Winn, John and the kids, Diana and her family. What do you think?” I asked enthusiastically with the idea of reuniting everyone

“You know my answer,” she said getting up, her dark blue clothes shining a little in the lights

“Just tell the wife the day and time, and we will be there,” she said smirking as always

 

\------------x-x---------------------

 

“Hi Jess, I know that I don’t have an appointment with Miss Luthor, but could you maybe let me in, she was in my office early and she left quite upset,” I asked the Chinese descendent, Jess looked me dead serious for a momen

“What are your intentions with Miss Luthor?” asked me the woman, and in any other situation I would have laughed but Jess really did scare me

“The best, I just want to apologize in case I upset her in some way, ” I told the woman quickly, seriously Jessica Minoru was one scary woman

“Good, you are lucky she doesn’t have any appointments now,” said the woman

“You can go in” she continued a little exasperated as I didn’t move right away, I did as she said, not because I was still scared, but because it was only logical

“Miss Danvers,” said Lena confused as she noticed me, she looked a little uncomfortable

“Hi, I came to apologize Lena; I didn’t mean to upset you this morning,” I told the woman with a sincere smile, there was something about Lena that makes me want to always smile when I’m close to her

“You didn’t upset me, Miss Danvers,” said Lena quickly, I took a step forward coming closer to her

“Kara, Lena, please call me Kara,” I told her once more, the woman was taken back for a minute

“Kara, please I have a lot of work…”

“You are new in town, aren’t you Lena?” I asked changing the subject, I knew that Lena was trying to raise walls to protect herself, I did it all the time, but I really want to friends with her

“Yes, I am,” she said confused

“Perfect, so I will take you out for lunch,” I said taking the woman’s hand, dragging a very confused Lena Luthor out of her office

 

Continue


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay notes here  
> 1 - I don't know how a company truly works so if there is anything out place take it as a suspension of reality  
> 2 - I need a beta, so if someone could help me I would appreciate a lot  
> 3- THE MOST IMPORTANT A POOL  
> SOMEONE ASKED ME IF THIS WAS A G!P STORY AND I DECIDED TO LET YOU GUYS CHOOSE. THAT BEEN SAID PLEASE VOTE IN THE COMMENTS AND IF YOUR ANSWER IS YES, YOU CAN ALSO PUT THE CHARACTER YOU WANT TO BE A G!P IN THERE IF YOU LIKE  
> 4- I ALSO ACCEPT PROMPTS

Chapter 4

“So what are those?” asked Lena with utter confusion, her eyes reminded me the ones of a cat exploring a new place, full of curiosity and apprehension

“Potstickers and soda,” I told Lena with a smile, When I first got to earth Chinese was the food with the closest taste to Krypton’s food, and thus far my favourite   

“They are good,” said the younger Luthor after a while, I smiled at her again a thing I did it a lot around her, I noticed

“Yes they are, when I was first adopted, I would only eat Chinese food, Potstickers were my favourite,” I told the young Luthor, the girl smiled at the mostly innocent reveal 

“Well, my mother would have never allowed me to eat something so ‘unworthy’ as Chinese food,” said the brunette with sarcasm and sadness

“Yeah, Lilian Luthor is a piece of work at best,” I told the girl, no bite in my voice, just a statement

“You know my mother?” she asked confused, her wall going up fast

“Yeah, had to deal with her a couple of times over the years, she didn’t like the ‘bad press’ the we used to publish about Lex” I said, and it wasn’t a lie, Lilian Luthor would call to threaten us every time we made an article about Lex’s evil shenanigans, that woman was a pain in all the possible ways

“Yes, my mother was always very protective of my brother,” said Lena with a certain bite in her voice

“No Kid…” I was interrupted by my phone ringing, Lena smiled and nodded before I could even ask if she would mind me taking said call

“Danvers” I answered

“We have a problem,” said Chloe over the phone

“I’m on my way” I responded ending the call soon after

“Lena I’m…”

“It’s okay Kara, I understand, there is always some crises that we need to avoid,” she said with a mostly sincere smile, I could tell that Lena wanted to believe my intentions, but the Luthor inside her was suspicious and waiting for the deceive

“Lena, would you maybe be interested in going out for lunch with me again; say tomorrow,” I asked with a hopeful smile, Lena was shocked for a moment and then she moved her head in confirmation too stunned to say anything else

“Great, I hope you like Italian them because I will take you to the best Italian place in the city,” I said in an excited voice, Lena could only laugh as I called the waiter

“Check please,” I asked and before Lena could say something I had paid both of your meals

“Kara…” she started, but I interrupted her with a mischievous smile

“I dragged you here, I pay,” I said taking Lena’s hand and kissing it in a customary Kryptonian departing costume

“See you tomorrow Lena,” I said with a smile, if I had stopped to look back at the Younger CEO I would have seen her still frozen in place; to shocked to move    

Turning into an alley I felt the know sensation of the molecular bean taking me to the Watchtower

“Chloe, what is the matter?” I asked changing my clothes as I approached the blonde tech genius, she was alone today, Barbara was trapped in a Gotham PD event

“Do you remember that message that we received two weeks ago, during the whole Lena Luthor/Metallo fiasco?” she asked

“Yeah, what about it,” I asked confused

“We decoded, and it’s not good”

\---------------------x-x-------------------------      

“He is Coming, Brainiac…He is coming…

“Miss Danvers?” I jumped as I heard Eve’s voice, the girl seemed startled with my reaction

“Sorry Eve, what was it?” I asked still a bit off

“I said that the Board has arrived Miss Danvers,” said the woman sympathetic with a smile

“Already?” I said turning my eyes to my clock noticing for the first time that it was past four already

“Errr, Ok thank you, Eve,” I said getting up, I need to put my head in the game again, right now I am Kara Danvers, CEO of Cat.Co World Wide Media.

\-------------x-x-------------------------------

“I don’t see how employing more male journalists is going to make our journal better, Mister Gleeson,” I said with every ounce of boredom I could muster, old white man, can they be more predictable

“Women are not as sharp as men Miss Danvers, nor they can be trusted in doing their job without letting their emotions took them over,” said the man with an arrogant smile, he was obviously mocking me

“May I remind you Mister Gleeson that Lois Lane is one of the best Journalists in the Country, and that this company was run by a woman for almost 20 years, and is still run by a woman; me” I said in a cold tone, the man didn’t show any outright reaction other than smiling a big arrogant smile

“Yeah, about that, we, the board believe that Mister Olsen would be more suitable for the CEO position, he is, after all, a Pulitzer winner journalist” and a man I added in my head

“A photograph one, yes I'm aware of that, reasons why he is the photograph department head I said with a condescending voice

" And well, it’s too bad, that I do not intent on stepping down anytime soon,” I said with an equal arrogant smile, Stuart Gleeson was a misogynist at best and a pain in my ass; needless to say I loved making him a fool

“That is not up to you Miss Danvers, the Board voted…”

“Yeah, there is just one small detail that you didn’t account for Mister Gleeson, Miss Grant trusted me her part in Cat.Co shares, that would be 68% of this company. That makes me the majority partner, if you are having any trouble to follow what I’m telling you; so I believe you and the board will have settle with me, because I’m not going anywhere” I said in my best personification of Miss Grant, sarcasm and arrogance oozing from my body as I put that bunch of personifications of the white man privilege in their places

“If that was all, I have work to do gentlemen, have a good evening” I said leaving them without another word

\-----------x-x------------------

“Miss Danvers, I told him that you were occupied but he didn’t listen to me…” said Eve with a worried tone, dragging my eyes up from the article that I was analyzing I saw what had Eve so worried, Bruce Wayne was in my office.

“It’s okay Eve, Wayne has the terrible tendency of doing whatever he wants,” I said to the girl, Eve looked relieved; this girl needs to relax, really, she is like a puppy ready to have a heart attack  

“Eve, have you eaten yet? I asked I didn’t remember the girl taking her break today

“I ate a sandwich Miss Danvers” my eyebrow raised so high that she could’ve touched my hair, one this girl needs a raise, two she needs a smack upside the head too

“Go down to Noonan’s and order real food, I don’t want to see you back here for at least one hour, and if I hear you were working during this hour; I will give you the entire week off” I told the girl; god I am surrounded by children who need to be mommed.

Eve was out of the office as soon as I finish threatening her, I was a little impressed at how fast she could be

“Wayne, why do I owe the displeasure of your presence,” I asked with a sarcastic tone, Bruce Wayne, also known as the Batman; Gotham’s Vigilant

“You have something that belongs to me,” he said with usual ‘Batman’ tone, I raised an eyebrow, was he seriously trying to intimidate me

“You do know that I’m not afraid of you right,” I told him as I sat on my chair with the budget detailed report

“I want to know where is she,” said the man slamming his hands on my desk, I was not impressed or surprised, the billionaire noticing this by my lack of response

“She’s where she wants to be, that is as far away from you as possible,” I said without looking up from my papers, I had no need to fear the man

“I will end you” he threatened making me sigh and finally look at him

“Selina Let it very clear she wants nothing to do with you anymore, she’s tired of your games Wayne, and she is not about to let you turn her child into one of your dead sidekicks,” I said in a serious voice, the man looked absolutely enraged

“It is my daughter; she can’t have her. If Selina wants to leave she can go, I don’t care, but she better gives me my daughter back” he screamed, and I for once got up from my chair

“Why should she, the last time you had custody of one of your children, he died,” I said, my eyes glued to his

“You better leave Wayne, this isn’t your city and I don’t fear you,” I told him putting an end to the conversation

“This isn’t over Danvers,” he said with rage and hatred in her eyes

“No Bruce, this is over,” I said as he turned to leave my eyes following him as he made his way out of my building

I sighed once more, I knew that he wasn’t going to let this go, not without a fight, but I wasn’t about to let him put his hands on Selina and Helena, not when Selina came to me after he beat her, not when Selina begged for my help, for me to save her child from him and his obsession

\----------------x-x-------------------

“Vor, dinner is ready” I screamed from the kitchen, after a hectic day nothing’s better than to make dinner for you and your baby girl, the menu for today Spaghetti with meatballs; an especial request from my troublemaker

“Yeah” I heard as Vor ran all the way to the kitchen, I could only thank Rao for the lack of stair in my apartment

“What did I tell you about running inside the house,” I said with a knowing smile, Valerie could only laugh, she knew the rules, but she never followed them

“But you said food was ready” she replayed making me laugh

“C’mon now, food’s not getting any hotter,” I said helping her up in her chair and serving her some vegetables first

“No, no green things,” she said with a pout 

“No veggies, no Spaghetti,” I told her as I cut her veggies in small parts so she could eat, Vor made a face before doing as I told her

“Cruelty, deceive” she exclaimed dramatically

“Eat,” I said with a smile just as the doorbell hang

“You eat all your veggies; I will see who’s in the door. I will know if you don’t eat them” I told her as I made my way to the front door

“Vick?” I asked shocked to see the woman in front of after so many years

“Hi Kara”

Continue  


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so up to this moment we have   
> 7 votes for no G!P  
> 10 for yes   
> 3 votes for Lena to be the G!P  
> 10 for Kara   
> and 1 vote for either way   
> the end result will be appear in the next chapter. until then you guys can keep voting   
> thank you for voting,

Chapter 5

  “Vick?” I asked shocked to see the woman in front of me after so many years

“Hi Kara,” she said as if she didn’t just show up at my door after four years of not seeing each other

“What do you want Donahue?” I asked closing the door around my body a little more, I didn’t want Vor knowing that her mother was here, not when Vicki hasn’t called Vor in almost 3 months

“It’s Mulligan now, and I came to see my daughter,” she said with an arrogant smile, what have I ever saw in this girl

“I don’t think so Vicki, Valerie just got used to our life here I’m not letting you hurt her again,” I said in a serious voice, Vicki snorted self-entitled

“I am her mother Kara, you can’t stop me from seeing her,” she said, making my blood boil over

“Yes, you are her mother, and you didn’t call for three fucking months after you basically threw her out of her home. And now you just fucking show up at my doorstep” I said angrily, my voice forced into a low tone just so Vor wouldn’t listen

“Jason doesn’t like that I waste time calling my ex, it’s not my fault that my man is jealous Kara,” said Vick as if this type of behaviour was completely normal

“You want to see Val, fine, you will see her tomorrow after school at Noonan’s. we will be waiting at four, don’t be late Vick” I said very serious, Vor was my life and I would do anything to protect her, that includes picking court fights with Vick if I have to 

“Yeah, I think I can make it,” said Vick with a dismissive tone, I growled low in my throat, I could fry this woman right here on my porch

“Don’t be late Victoria, this is your last chance” I said closing my door in the woman’s face, I was just so angry

“Mommy was here, wasn’t she?” I looked down only to see my five-year-old in her wonder woman jammies holding her ted bear, Mister Fluffyington, tightly to her, I was positively going to murder Vick if she mess this up

“Baby girl,” I said taking her up in my arms, Vor holding onto me like a koala

“I finish eating but you were taking too long,” she said with a sad voice, I hold her a little tighter

“I’m sorry Vor,” I told my daughter as I took her to her room, Vor just sniffed against my neck

“She didn’t call, ever since I came living with you Mom, she didn’t call,” said my baby crying against my body, making a turn I took Vor to my room instead of hers

“I know baby girl,” I said laying with her still on top of me, Vor cried some more before drifting to a deep sleep with me holding her to me

\-------------x-x---------------------------

“Eve, please cancel everything I have scheduled for this afternoon, I will have lunch with Lena and then I will work from my office until four, after that I have a meeting with my ex-wife” I said to my assistant, the blonde seemed surprised for a moment, if it was for me to be having lunch with Lena Luthor or the fact that I have an ex-wife with whom I will be having a late brunch with, I didn’t know

“Of course Miss Danvers,” said the younger blonde before running off to her desk

“So I heard you fired Siobhan” I looked up as I entered my office only to see James there, all too comfortable on my couch I must add

“Yeah I did, you know just as well as I do that plagiary is a more than enough reason to fire an employee, also the last time I checked coping someone else’s work without due credit was a crime. So why would I want to have someone like that in my company” I said with an emotionless voice as I sat in my chair, I immediately noticed the photos on top of my desk

“Why do I have Wonder Woman photos in my desk, especially photos of her kissing Artemis?” I asked confused, Diana and Artemis have been together for years, just not in the public eye, both the Amazons were very private people

“A friend sent them to me, who would have thought that Wonder Woman would be a dyke,” said the man with an arrogant laugh, I rolled my eyes

“We are not a gossip magazine Olsen,” I said with a dismissive tone, like hell I would run a story like this on Cat.Co, Cat would die and come back just to kill me if I so much as thought of doing something so cheap in her company

“We would make serious money with this, c’mon Kara you have to know that,” said James as he noticed that my face was still as passive as it was before

“Not a gossip magazine Olsen, now take this shit out of my office and burn it, and go do your work,” I said shooing him with my hand, he did take the pictures with him

“Vultures” I muttered before finally starting my real job; Marketing wants a flamingo, what the hell is wrong with this people

\--------------x-x---------------------------------------

“Tonight on History channel, The Luthors – the story behind one of the most dangerous families of…”

“What?” said Lena as she turned surprised to me, her office’s Tv control in my hands as I just turned that garbage off

“You don’t have to listen to this garbage Lena, they just want their share of views” I said coming closer to her

“They are not wrong, my family is dangerous, I am dangerous Kara” said the Luthor girl making me laugh

“Lena Luthessa Luthor, graduated from the MIT in mechanical engineering and science engineering at the age of 13, achieved her first PhD at 15 in Bioengineering, and as of right now has 6 PhDs in diverse areas of the engineering curriculum; I’m sorry, but I don’t see the evil in that” I said with a smile, Lena had her walls up by now

“I see you made your research, Miss Danvers” she said making me roll my eyes

“Really, Miss Danvers again Lena” I joked, but she was still on guard

“Lena, I am the CEO of a Media company, of course I would know all those things, I wouldn’t be any good at my job if I didn’t. But the thing is I haven’t done anything worth of you not trusting me as of right now, and believe me I had a vast number of chances of doing it, but I didn’t” I said with a calm and matter of fact voice

“Are you threatening me, I could end…”

“End me, Lena I hear that at least twelve times a day, so please just listen to me. I was just stating some facts not threatening you, I don’t do threats Lena; all I was saying is please can you please give an honest chance at being your friend Lena, I know your past, as far as the world knows at least, and I don’t care, so please, can you let your guard down for more than two minutes so I can take you to lunch and have a nice moment with you” I told the woman with a little more exasperation than I intended, but can you blame me, I was not having the best of days

“Okay” said Lena with big round eyes, ok, maybe I came off a little too strongly at the girl, but at least it worked apparently

\----------x-x--------------------------------

“So I told Val to be careful with the waves, but she is a stubborn as hell, I ended up having to jump in a cold as hell water to save her since she managed to fall off of our boat” I told Lena showing her a picture of a slightly younger Vor-El wet head to toe with me equally as wet, both of us with big smiles, Lena was laughing at the picture

“God your daughter is a terror” she said when she finally was able to stop laughing

“Oh, she is a little troublemaker, but she’s a good kid” I said smiling, Lena did the same

“Kara, thank you” she said out of nowhere making me a little confused

“What for? The food?” I asked, she started laughing again

“You are very food orientated aren’t you” she said between laughs

“Pretty much” I laughed too, I was indeed very food orientated

“The food was divine, but I was thanking you for knocking some sense in my head this morning. I never really had friends, and after my brother’s descent into madness I was too afraid to let someone even try; you were right you did nothing to cause me to mistrust you, thank you” she said a little embarrassed I smiled with caring at her

“I was just like you once you know, hurt and too afraid of letting people in. I was lucky to have someone to knock sense into me back then, so you don’t need to thank me” I said with some sadness in my voice, Lena could only smile back at me

\---------------------------x-x------------------

“Mom, when did you say mommy was coming?” asked Valerie with eagerness

“She’s coming baby girl, she’s probably in traffic now” I said looking at the clock again, ten before five

“Yeah, that’s it, she’s in traffic, she’s coming” said my daughter full of hope, that was shattering my heart.

I took my phone typing rapidly to Victoria

_Kara: “Where the hell are you?”_

_Victoria: “Jason wants to meet up with some of his friends, I can’t go, say hi to the kiddo”_

My phone was shattered in my hand after I read thru Victoria’s message, I was going to burn her alive for this, how dare she…

“Mommy’s not coming is she?” said Val looking at me, her big blue eyes full of tears that she was doing her best to hold back

“Sweet…”

“I don’t need her, I hate her” Val screamed full on crying now, and before I could say anything she ran off of the restaurant, I speeded after her

“Valerie, Wait, sweetheart” I screamed, trying to maintain a human speed and reach my child. Just as I was about to force a little of my super speed in, Valerie hit someone

“Hey little one, I don’t think you should run for your mother like that, it’s dangerous you know” I heard the known voice and relaxed as I reached the now visible couple

“Hey Kara, long time no see,” said a brunette with tanned skin and a slightly Arabic accent, she had a warm smile directed at my daughter

“Nyssa it’s good to see you,” I said taking Valerie up, my baby was now crying as hard as her little frame would allow her to, her small hands holding on to me as strongly as she could, my heart shattering as I saw my daughter’s suffering 

“What happened to the little one?” asked the brunette with a worried tone, Nyssa was always the maternal one out of her and Sara

“Her mom bailed out on us” I whispered to Nyssa, I didn’t want to upset Vor any further

“Nadhil al'ahmaq,” said Sara entering in the conversation, and I could agree more with the blonde assassin

“I better get home and calm her down, it was good to see you guys, and thank you for stopping her from going any further

\-----------------x-x-------------------

“Mom can I sleep with you tonight?” asked my baby, I was already in bed in pyjamas

“Of course,” I said without hesitation, Valerie was quick in climb the bed till she was holding me at my side in the bed

“Love you, mom,” she said closing her eyes

“Love you too,” I said just as my phone beeped with a message

_“Turn the Tv on channel 52, Diana is beyond angry”_

I did as Chloe told me to and was shocked to see the pictures that I had ordered to be burned this morning were all over the news

“Shit”

Continue  


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, lets everyone put down the torches and pitch-forks. The pool is over, and my goodness it is difficult to please you all, it's worse than try to please Greeks and Trojans and they actually killed each other, in this case, I was afraid that I was the one who was going to get killed. But anyways the results  
> NO G!P WON for 21 to 20 in the last minute (Literally, I just saw the last vote ten minutes ago)  
> So you can all calm down and enjoy the story without the whole debacle that prevented me to watch Buffy and be very happy and content with Tara and Willow this evening kkkkkk

Chapter 6 

_“Superwoman, Superwoman…”  the reporters screamed as I took my place in front of the microphone._

_“Please Superwoman, what do you have to say about Wonder Woman’s scandal…” the other founders, but Diana behind me, waiting for my speech, all in various stages of anger..._

_“Superwoman…” the Vultures continued to call, starving for a scandal._

_“Silence please,” I asked forcing a smile on my face, they did shut up, which was a blessing in itself._

_“Due to the recent events, we are here today to show our support for our friend and ally Wonder Woman; Diana has done more for this world than any of us can ever imagine. She deserves to be respected and treated as the hero she is, so with this words we ask that you all_

_respect her wish of privacy…”_

_\-------------------------x-x--------------_

I turned off the tv, my earlier speech in support of Diana was on every channel, all social media sources, all the internet; it was an absolute mess. 

“How’s Diana with all of this?” I turned to look at Lucy, who had a concerned look in her eyes, I sighed putting my head in my hands, I was so tired.

“She and Artemis took Cassie back to Themyscira, they are going to stay there for a while, till all this mess blows over” I said, Diana and Artemis were furious when the bomb first exploded but after that they were afraid of the effect that all of this would have on little Cassie, Diana wanted to stay and meet this storm head on, Artemis was for once the level-headed one and convinced Diana that was for the best to just leave for a while.

“This is so wrong, they risked their lives to protect earth more than once and now the very people they saved so many times are judging them,” said Lucy with anger in her voice

“I know, but humans love to judge don’t they,” I said with a sarcastic smile

“I just had a very long and loud conversation with all the heads of this building that are in any way related with the publication, I think I fired all the virtual media department, and most of the photograph department as well. But I could be wrong, I’m just so tired that I don’t even know right now” I said to Lucy who looked a lot more worried now 

“Do we have any idea of who did this?” she asked sitting on the couch now 

“Oh I know who did it all right, I just don’t know what am I going to do Lucy,” I said with pain in my voice, I knew I had to fire James, but I still had a spark of hope that he could still see what he has become

“It was James wasn’t it,” said Lucy with steel in her voice.

James, Lucy, Winn and I were all best friends at one point, we trusted each other with our lives. When I came out as Supergirl 10 years ago they were the first ones to know, at the time Lucy was in West Point, she freaked out afraid that I was going to get hurt, James was a recently employed photographer to the daily planet and he was proud of me, Winn was finishing his computer engineering major in the MIT, he was ecstatic, going for hours about how he was going to make me the best uniform a hero ever had, and I had just received my first PhD in technological science; we were a team.

 But then James started to change, he became arrogant and self-entitled, he would keep secrets of us, and run to Superman whenever something happened. One by one, we began burning ties with James. First, he and Lucy had a terrible fallout, which Lucy has refused to talk about. Next came me and James a couple of months later, we were together for about 2 years at the time, we had just bought an apartment together, but something was off, I could tell, it didn’t take long for me to find out that he was not only cheating on me, but he was doing it with Winn’s wife. Needless to say, that was the last straw, after that, we cut ties with James, and he with us.

“Yeah, he came to me with the photos yesterday, I told him to destroy it, which he obviously didn’t do” I said with a mix of pain and anger. I would never understand what happened to him, he was once the noblest and caring of us.

“Kara, I know that you and Winn still have hope that this man could still be our James, but this… Kara, we can’t keep protecting him, not after this” she told me with a long sigh. 

“I know Lucy, I know. I should have done that a long time ago, but I don’t know, I think some part of me still sees him as our James” I admitted with a heavy voice, Lucy sighed again before getting up to come closer to me.

“Kara, there is something you need to know, something I should have told you years ago.”

\--------------x-x-------------------------------

“Eve, can you please call James to my office, immediately,” I told the girl, my voice cold and monotone. He needs to be held accountable for his actions.

“He betrayed us.”

“Right away Miss Danvers” I sat there, waiting, hatred burning within me, this man I trusted, the one I trusted with everything.

“you sent for me Danvers?” I focused back in reality only to see James Olsen, as arrogant as ever. If I had little of self-control, he would be dead right there where he stands. 

“Close the door” I ordered with a tone that left no room for argument, and for once he did as he was told.

“I just need to know one thing, James, why? Why would you do this? How could betray us like that? Just why?” I said with a pained voice.

“It was a good scoop, you wouldn’t listen to me, so I did what was best for this magazine,” he said with arrogance and sarcasm. I slammed my hand down, with little patience I had left, making the marble table crack slightly.

“Do not patronize me, James, we both know that I’m not talking about that” I yelled, getting out my chair, the force making it fall.  My eyes were ablaze with anger, and I could feel the surge of power running through my body.

“Why did you join the DEO? Why did you betray us?” I asked, my tone colder, which James was taken aback by, but quickly schooled his face again.

“Lucy told you,” he responded, with an icy tone as he so calmly sat on the couch.

“The answer to your question is quite simple actually, I got tired,” he said, which confused me.

“Tired? Tired of what?” I asked after putting my chair back into place before sitting back. The way this conversation was starting to make me sick to my stomach.

“Of course you wouldn’t know, you being the worst of them. All my life Kara I was the second best, always in the shadow, the nice but not important guy,” he said bitterly, making me even more confused and outraged.

“Shadow? We trusted our lives on you, you were our best friend” I half screamed.

“Yeah, I saw that when you and Winn left for the MIT and Lucy got into West Point; none of you remembered me, none of you even asked if I had got accepted in any colleges,” he said with anger and resentment.

“That’s not true, we asked, we cared; but you pushed us away, you said that you were fine, what else did you want us to do? We tried, but you pushed us away” frustration coloring my voice.

“You cared so much that when I finally made something for myself, I finally thought I was out of your shadow, but then you came out as Supergirl. A fucking superhero Kara, and then I was back to being second best. Doesn’t matter if I landed a fucking Pulitzer if you are flying around in a cape nobody would care!” he said resentment and rage deep in his voice. I sat there and continued to look confused. 

“Are you out of your mind, I didn’t come out as Supergirl to make you look like less, I came out because people needed my help!” I said with confusion and anger., James' eye twitched with anger.

“It’s always about you Kara, every fucking thing is about you, always, ‘Kara is a genius, Kara is an alien, Kara this, Kara that’. I got sick and tired of you and your little miss perfect attitude. The DEO, they saw me, they wanted me, not because I was your boyfriend, but because I was James Olsen” he said, shocking me once more. Did he honestly think the DEO actually wanted him for his ‘talents’? The only reason they wanted him was because he was close to me, able to spy on me, to control me.

“James they were using you, goddamnit, all they ever asked out of you was information about me, about us, about my people,” I said trying to get it through his thick skull, only for him to laugh bitterly. 

“They didn’t ask; I gave it to them. I gave them everything just so I could see you bleed, just so I would never be your shadow again” he said making me stop altogether.

“ Kara during my time as commander at the DEO, when Henshaw was being investigated, I found something, some very disturbing things.”

“I found out that James was working for them, he was giving them information on you... Kara, he gave then the location of your ship, he let then take the crystals, your mother’s crystals.”

“Kara, that’s not the worst; at that time the DEO was working with CADMUS, and I don’t know how much of what James gave then ended in Lilian’s hands…he betrayed us, Kara.”

“Out!” I said, my voice barely above a whisper, he betrayed us, he betrayed me and I just couldn’t.

“What?” he asked with a raised eyebrow and his arrogant smile returning.

“I want you out of my building James, you are fired, not only that but I will make sure that you pay for what you've done. If I ever see you again, I swear to any and every god that there is, hears me when I say that I will kill you” I said with more force this time. I could feel a part of my freeze over and harden. There was no turning back for James and I, not after this.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you Kara. I know too much, I can destroy you and everything that you love” he threatened me, my eyes lit up with my heat vision and before he could even flinch I was on his face.

“Do not threat me James, not when I can kill you right where you stand, now get out before I do something that I may not regret. And remember this we were once a family, you broke our hearts when you betrayed us, now you are no longer part of this family; if every try to hurt my family, I won’t hesitate” I said not above a whisper, he looked taken back just for a second.

“You can’t fire me, you bitch” he said losing his cool, I on another hand just turned my back on him, he didn’t deserve any more than that.

“I just did. Now, do you want me to call security so they remove you from my building very publically, or are you going to save yourself the shame, and do it on your own. Either way I want you gone” I said effectively ending the conversation and as I heard the man that I once trusted my life with march out my office with rage-filled steps, I couldn’t stop the tears that took me over, James was once my best friend, my love, my brother and now, now he was my enemy.

I guess Kal-el was right about one thing, after all, our enemies can’t betray us, only our friends can.

 

To be continued...


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no beta so...there will be mistakes, please bear with me

Chapter 7

I was flying around National City that night, Vor has long gone to bed, but I was too restless to go sleep, my face down with James too fresh in my memory; the city was calm and not even the usual low life bandits dared to go out.

“Miss Luthor” I called as my feet touched Lena’s balcony, it was way past midnight by now and Lena was still in her office very clearly working; it took Lena a while to notice me there and I must say she was quite shocked when she did

“Superwoman!” she exclaimed opening the door so I could enter into her office, Lena’s office was a rather cosy place, a little bit like mine actually, I think we just spend so many hours working that we ended up bringing a little bit of home to our work-places

“Good night Miss Luthor,” I said trying to sound casual, not at all like I was upset and wandering around the Skies of National City late at night

“There is something wrong? Is it my brother or my mother” asked Lena with her usual wit; I sighed and moved my head no, I was apparently terrible at pretending everything was fine

“No Miss Luthor, your family has not caused trouble in a while…what worries me now that I think about it…but anyways, I’m not here because of that” I said and for a second Lena smiled before her mask was back in place

“So what can I help you with Superwoman? I can assure you that L Corp has not done anything illegal, nor we deal with weapons anymore” said the Luthor heir defensive, I sighed once more, signing the couch I silently asked if I could sit and Lena equally silently allowed me to

“It’s nothing of that nature Miss Luthor, I just needed someone, something to distract me of my own mind” I confessed, Lena looked genuinely surprised before she looked between her pile of work and me

“I can go if you want me to Miss Luthor,” I said noticing the action, I didn’t want to be a burden to Lena, she didn’t seem to hear me so I got up and started to move back in the balcony’s direction

“No, please; stay,” said the Luthor heir gently holding to my arm, only strong enough so I could feel her warm touch, I turned to look into her eyes, my baby blues fixated to her kryptonite green orbs

“You sure, I don’t want to be a burden Miss Luthor,” I said letting her guide me back to the couch, this time around she sat in it with me

“I’m quite sure Superwoman, and it was probably for better that you stopped by; I don’t even know for how long I’ve been staring at the same problem trying to will it to solve itself” she said perking up my curiosity, back in Krypton science and mathematics were my two favorite subjects, closely followed by art

“May I see it?” I asked without thinking, maybe some good and old numbers would help to quell my mind of its problems 

“What?” asked the Luthor girl a little lost what brought a small smile to my lips, Lena was a very adorable person even if she didn’t know that

“The problem, the one you are stuck at,” I said and she after a second of surprised got up and took a paper out of her desk

“Yeah” was all she said before giving me the paper, the calculus on it were quite advanced, well advanced for human standards, and Lena had made some notations on the sides of the paper, she was trying to figure it out a way to power up a generator of quantum entanglement, or something like that; the idea in itself was good and at the same time dangerous, earth was definitely not ready for this, they still had a long way to go

“Here, you are using the calculations for a thermonuclear font battery, and you are right, thermonuclear is the apparent strongest font of energy earth has, but for what you wish to build it’s never going to kick-start nor maintain it, thermonuclear is too weak to support a thing this big; also it would be far too unstable and dangerous if it worked, nuclear is never the best choice” I told Lena, the woman was shocked to see me resolve the problem so quickly

“I’ve been banging my head against my desk, quite literally for hours and you resolved in five minutes, now I fell I just plain dumb,” said the brunette still shocked, I smiled gently at her

“I was chosen by the science guild back in Krypton, it is quite literally in my DNA” I confessed, it has been such a long time since I talked about Krypton with anyone, not in we need your knowledge kind of way, but just in an I want you to know kind of way.

“So you were a scientist, or a future one at least” she half asked half affirmed, I nodded anyway

“Yeah, my father was a scientist, my mother was something akin of a judge or a lawyer and neither one of them were just exactly how I thought they were” I confessed, it was just so easy to confide in her, Lena looked at me with wonder and a sad understand

“I know how it is to believe your family is one thing, just to have it throw at your face otherwise” she said, she was obviously talking about Lilian and Lex, Lilian was once the top surgeon in the country saving countless lives of some of the most dangerous and difficult diseases, them Lex went in his decent into madness and killed hundreds of innocents in a park during one of his showdowns with Superman after that and with Lex’s conviction a slightly xenophobic woman turned into a full blow crazy ass terrorist and leader of Cadmus a government research facility from hell who went rogue with President Marsdeen’s election

“Well at least your mother and brother didn’t succeed in whipping out their intended targets, my father, well let’s just say Zor-El of Krypton is not going to be remembered as a hero” I said and it was true, my father was the main creator of the project destroyer of worlds, a project who altered Kryptonian children in a molecular base so they could be the perfect soldiers, capable of whipping out entire species, and as far as Sam’s pod data told us, they did

“So, not that the well of lamentations is not good, but what do you think a should do about the generator?” I was taken from my thoughts by Lena, she had this worried and understanding look again

“Well, the only thing remotely close to earth that could power up a generator like this, it’s maybe a dying dwarf star, or maybe…” I stopped getting up, I zoned thru the office for a couple minutes drawing and gathering what I need

“Maybe what?” asked Lena confused as I finally stopped running around, a world of papers and calculous around us, and a small steel box in my hand

“Maybe this,” I said opening the box, inside a broken necklace, my mother’s necklace, it was broken during my final battle with Zod before I sent him once and for all to the phantom zone

“What is this? It’s beautiful, even if it’s broken” she said making me smile with caring, this broken thing was the last I had of my mother and my planet

“It is the last thing my mother gave me before my planet’s explosion, it is also the core of star, my father miniaturized and put inside of this crystal the energy of the biggest and brightest star he could find as an engagement present to her” I said trying to give the box to Lena who only took a step back

“I can’t have this, it is your mother’s last gift for you, I can’t just take it; what if I build something evil with it,” she said making me smile once more, it was so easy to do it with her

“I am giving it to you Lena because I trust that you will do some good to this world with it,” I said leaving the box on her desk as she was still uncomfortable in taking it

“The only thing I ask of you is to be careful Lena, people like you and me build things for good, but there are many, many others who will use it for war,” I told her before taking off, the sun was almost up and I had a kid to wake

\--------------------x-x---------------------------------------

“Miss Danvers, there is a man in your office, he says his from the government; do you want me to call for Miss Lane, or security, Miss Grant maybe” said my afflict secretary, the woman really did remember me of a golden retriever; the whole floor was quite what was just great

“This silence better mean that you have all your work cut out and ready, if not I strongly suggest that you go back to it,” I said making the whole floor go back to what they were supposed to be doing

“Eve, Call Laurel Lance for me, and tell Lucy of what is happening; also I want to know everything about that officer and what he thinks he is doing in my office,” I told the younger blonde quietly, no need to alert the soldier about my plans

“Also, can you find me a card or something with the phrase ‘do not enter the office if the CEO is not there’ it’s really annoying that I arrive day in day out in my office and someone is there waiting for me; Jesus” I told the girl louder this time, the officer turned and I recognized him immediately, I would anywhere

“General Sam Lane, what do I owe the displeasure,” I said entering my office, the man had his usual arrogant smile as if he was all the steps ahead

“Miss Danvers, I came under official orders in the best interest of the United…”

“Don’t try and tell what are in the best interests of the United States Lane, you wouldn’t know what the people of this country want even if they wrote it in blood for you” I cut the man, the only person Sam Lane ever served was himself and his beliefs, United States best interests my ass

“Well I couldn’t care less about what you believe or not Danvers, the thing is you interfered in an ongoing investigation…”

“I would be careful Lane, if you keep running your mouth like that you may regret” I said with venom, I hated the man and he hated me, no need for pleasantry’s

“And you should be more careful about threatening a governmental officer” the general barked back making a smirk surge in my lips

“I guess this conversation is over” I said at the same time Lucy and Laurel entered the room, Laurel looked like someone who just got out of bed and was very angry about it, Lucy on other hand was as cold as ice looking her father straight in the eyes

“Lucy” greeted the man with the same cold arrogant voice, Laurel was the one to answer though

“You better have a warrant General Lane, or at least a very legitimate reason to be here” said the Lawyer with a very predatory look in her eyes, Laurel was an excellent lawyer but you definitely do not want to be on the other end of her fists, the woman was feral as Black Canary; or maybe you should just don’t cross her, at all

“I’m not breaking any laws by being here, Miss Danvers and I are just having a conversation, that is all” said the man with a false smile, I growled low in my lips

“If that is just it, this conversation is over Lane, get out of my building” I said with little patience, humans like him…they just…uhrg

“What did he wanted?” asked Lucy watching as her father took the elevator out

“No, I couldn’t make the test; she called for legal company. But we will have it soon enough, one of our agents is going to get it, sooner or later she will make a mistake…”

“What do you think he wanted” I said, hearing the man get away in his car

“You don’t think James…”

“I really don’t know what James told them, but I know one thing I want my Pod and Crystals back, also I want to know what they know” I said to both lawyers, Lucy sat on the sofa, her hand in her stomach in a very suspicious way of calming herself down; laurel on other hand just assaulted Cat’s (and mine) stock of liquor 

“Don’t take any suspicious bottle’s, they probably aren’t human friendly” said Lucy distracted, and I had to agree some of the stuff in alien alcohol was definitively not human friendly

“What about this one, Whiskey of Gales; that must be expensive” said Laurel making me jump out of my thoughts

“Don’t” I practically screamed, Laurel stop mid-movement

“This is not human whiskey, it’s Thanagarian Liquor; it is basically poison for humans” I told the woman who did put the bottle rather quickly back into the shelve

“Jesus woman, put a tag on those things” said Laurel going for a good and old Scottish Malt

“I told her that at least a hundred times” said Lucy with an ‘I told you so’ kind of smile

“I did, I put it all in the back” I defended myself, both women rolled their eyes

“Anyways, how do you want to deal with the DEO and your stolen things problem?” asked Laurel nursing her drink

“I don’t know yet, I have to think about it; but I have to find who’s spying us now that James is gone” I said turning to my TV wall, if Sam Lane and the DEO wanted to play like this so be it.

Continue 


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and look at that I came back with two chapters for Y'all

Chapter 8

 

“Val, don’t terrorize Miss Tessmacher, I’m pretty sure she is already afraid of you,” I said with a smile, Vor was with me for the day today, her school was in recess today because tomorrow was thanksgiving

“I am not doing anything wrong,” said my daughter with a far too innocent smile, Eve behind her was slightly out of breath and she had a big belly’s burger in hand

“You sure that you will go with that answer young lady,” I said with a stern look to my daughter, she was definitely hand and too smart for her own good, but she wasn’t going to just lie to my face, that was one thing that I wasn’t going to allow

“It’s ok Miss Danvers, Valerie said that she was hungry the burger was my idea,” said Eve trying to help the little shit that was my daughter, I gave my half-Kryptonian daughter a hard look before turning to Eve

“That is kind of you Eve, but don’t lie to help my daughter, she has to learn to own what she’s done,” I said to the blonde girl who looked just gave me an ashamed smile

“You better apologize to Eve and thank her for the burger, also I want your phone when we get home,” I told my child who looked down ashamed, she said nothing as she did as I told her to

“So this is the hard side of Kara Danvers parenting” I looked up as Lena came walking into my office, the Luthor heir was in jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt what was a very surprising look since Lena was always dressed in very expensive corporative clothes

“Do I look so different in casual clothes that you are speechless” joked Lena with a smile, one that I could only reciprocate as I was too shocked, and low key drooling, to say anything else

“Err…Hi, what are your boobs doing in here?” I asked completely distracted by how good Lena looked in that nerd casual look, my brain caught up to my mouth a moment later what caused me to heat up

“You!!! What are you doing in here? Not that you being here is not nice, it is; it’s just surprising and you hot today…beautiful, you look beautiful today” I just wanted to put my head in the sand right now, what a hell I was doing; I don’t get so messed up since high school

“It’s good to know that I can rock casual, and thank you by the hot…beautiful complement” laughed Lena, where’s Darkside when you need him, in this mortifying moment I could even settle for Doctor Light, or Captain Cold, anything

“Sorry,” I said embarrassed, was it too much if I shoot myself with a kryptonite gun

“Nothing at all Kara, you are cute when you get all flushed and embarrassed and rumbling; I didn’t even know that you could do that,” said Lena still laughing at my expense

“Ok you had your fun, now can I know what brings you here, other than kill me with embarrassment,” I said with a pout, Lena gave me a warm smile; the Luthor girl had finally let her walls fall down after our ‘fight’ that day in her office

“You remember that secret project that I was doing, the one that caused me to cancel practically everything we had last week” she asked, of course, I knew what project she was talking about, it was the quantum entanglement generator that Lena was ‘obsessing’ with ever since I gave her my mother’s necklace for her to use as a battery source

“Yeah, you were pretty obsessed about it” I half joked, Lena had told me some time ago that she was a workaholic what was no surprise, I had flown over L-Corp late at night and saw Lena’s office light turned on too many times to be surprised by that, but her assistant, Jess (that I had recently found out that was dating Eve), told me that Lena workaholic tendencies were a little too unhealthy as the woman would get lost for days if she was concentrated in a projected, most times forgoing to eat or sleep altogether.

That was the main reason to why I took to pass over L-Corp every time I had a super emergency, I would leave food and coffee to the woman during the day and if I saw her still working late at night I would land on her office and pester her till she agreed to call it a day

“Yeah, you and Superwoman agree on that front; do you believe that she actually started to mom me this past week,” said Lena mildly annoyed, I smiled at her making the woman roll her eyes. The truth was I mommed Lena as Kara Danvers too

“Someone has to, now will you tell me what was this project of yours,” I said giving Lena my almost full attention as I was still hearing Vor eating with Eve in the kitchen, I was a mother, after all, sue me

“Better, I came to give you an exclusive on it” I was shocked to hear it, one thing that I have never asked of Lena was exclusives and interviews, the only times that I actually asked or made myself an article on her was when her name was linked to something she didn’t do and needed to defend herself

“Lena you know that I don’t expect you to give that kind of stuff, this is not a requirement in our friendship,” I told her, I didn’t want Lena thinking that she needed to do this, I was her friend because I wanted to not because she was Lena Luthor

“I know, Kara we have been friends for months and you only wrote three articles about me, one about the venture where you said I was innocent, one about how I helped Superwoman to bring down Roulette’s illegal alien fight club and another on my stand in the alien amnesty debacle. Kara, you are the CEO of a media empire and you never abused of our relationship; I want to give you this interview” said Lena smiling I couldn’t hold my on back, this woman was going to be the death of me

“Alright, let me just grabby my notepad and my recorder,” I said

\--------------x-x-----------------------

“So now that you trust me enough to let me out of the tower, what am I supposed to do?” asked the Daxamite boy, this was the first time Mon-el was allowed to come to earth, for the last month or so he was confined to the tower were I was teaching him how to control his powers and how things worked here on earth

“You can decide what you want, you can come live with me and my daughter, go to school and blend with the humans; you can stay in the tower and train to be a hero, or stay there and go to school down here. It is your choice” I said, Chloe and Lucy wanted me to just tell the boy that he was going to stay with me, but it wasn’t my choice, he wasn’t my son or brother, he was his own person so he should make his own choices

“I can seriously choose like if I say that I want to stay in the tower and not go to this school, I can” asked the boy with a genuine smile, I nodded my head

“Not the best of choices but yeah you can,” I said, heroes didn’t get paid after all

“Cool,” he said, eating his ice cream, we were in National City’s park as the day was quite peaceful and I had to yet be called to my Superwoman duties

“I will need some time to decide though, this is a big choice isn’t it,” said the boy made me look with pride to him, he was taken this seriously and that was a good thing

“You have all the time you need” I stated before finishing my own ice cream, just in time for me to hear the sirens not too far from us

“You go back to the tower alright; I have to go,” I told the boy given him, my communicator, as I activated the bracelet in my arm my super suit becoming visible, my human clothes sent back to my office

\-------------x-x-------------------------------------

“Vor your Homework, is it ready?” I asked as I got out of the shower, my super suit on the floor completely drenched with soot, blood and god knows what else

“Yeah, just finished it” said, my daughter, she was on the tv, a coverage on my earlier activities as Superwoman, I had been called because of some drones, they were very powerful and they were apparently taking people to god knows where; I had had some serious trouble to taken them down, after it was all finished I put Chloe and Barbara on it

“Good, I called for food already,” I said sitting to oversee Vor’s homework, it was quite advanced actually

“Good Job kiddo,” I said hugging her, Vor smiled and laughed

“But you are still grounded” I added, my daughter then looked quite disappointed

“Well, you always say that actions have consequences; we have mail by the way,” said my baby girl, I got up to look at the small pile of letters, most of it was Cat.Co related some were invitations to Galas and fundraisers and at the end an R.S.V.P.

“Well do you remember that friend of mom, the one from another universe?” I asked my daughter causing her you look at me rather excited, she did like Barry after all

“The speedster?” she asked making me nod

“Yeah, he is getting married and we are invited, what do you think?” I asked, Barry’s wedding was tomorrow, what was definitely a problem

“Cool, we are going right,” said my daughter making me laugh

“Yeah, we are” 

Continue   


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so there will be two chapters about earth X's arc, and I have some things to say before the chapter  
> Ok, so Kara is a seasoned hero, she saw a lot of shit and had to deal with a lot of shit, so she isn't all rainbows and sunshine like Supergirl Kara; she is a lot more grey and morally ambiguous than cannon Kara is.  
> also, Vor does not have powers yet.  
> And please don't kill me about Alex

Chapter 9

 

“So is everyone tied up?” I asked taking a look at the two passengers behind me, Vor was sat in a high chair made especially for her when she had to ride along in the Javelin, Cat was sat beside her as to ensure she would be alright

“And Cat thanks again for agreeing to come with us,” I said to my boss and longtime friend

“And lose the chance of visiting another universe and spend time with my favourite goddaughter, I would be crazy to say no,” said Cat smiling at my child

“I’m your only goddaughter aunt Cat” giggled my daughter, Vor absolutely loved Cat, and Cat loved her back just as much

“Ok then, time to go I said” programming Barry’s universe coordinates into the Kryptonian hybrid jet. The jump to Barry’s universe was smooth and quite as Vor was out before we even jumped earths, locking the plane’s coordinates to Central City I let the autopilot take control as I went to sit by Cat who was nursing a drink in her hands

“Now that Vor is out like a candle, will you tell me the real reason you agreed to come, I know how you are about your work Cat so don’t try and lie to me,” I said making the media queen sigh defeated; what was not at all a good sign

“I think I trained too well Kiera, and I wasn’t going to lie, I gave that up a long time ago,” said Cat resting her drink back into the table with a quite distasteful look in her face

“Olivia and I, we are…not in the best place at the moment,” said Cat and I was less than surprised Olivia and Carter were the only people capable of messing with Cat this much

“What happened?” I asked not moving from Cat’s side, the thing about those two was that at the same time that they couldn’t live without each other, they refused to take risks, so more often than not one of them would end up hurting the other in a way or another  

“Oliva wants to have Kids, but she doesn’t want to assume our relationship publically; Kara how am I supposed to build a family, to have a child with someone who does not want to acknowledge our relationship, god what kind of family she wants to build like that” Cat had tears pulling in her eyes as she let it all out, I on other hand had half a mind into paying President Olivia Marsden a not so nice visit.

“She will see reason Cat, she always does,” I said with a hopeful voice, but also more than prepared to face the president of the U.S if she didn’t

“We have arrived Superwoman” informed the computer putting an end in our conversation, I hugged the woman tightly before going back to the controllers

\----------------------x-x-----------------------------

“Iris you a really glowing,” said a happy Felicity Smoak as she gave Iris West soon to be Allen a glass of something expensive, I smiled from my place close to Vor who was making her hair for the wedding

“Don’t move so much sweet or you gone destroy your look before the ceremony even started?” I said with a loving smile to my kid, Vor only smiled back as she stopped bouncing

“Wait its pregnant woman who Glows, Brides blush,” said Caitlyn Snow also known as Killer Frost

“Right blushing bride I can do, oh the other one not just yet,” said Iris making me laugh

“Oh you have no idea,” I said making all the woman laugh, and my daughter half scream a little Hey

“Hey guys I’m so sorry to be late, but I had some trouble finding the right earth” I turn to the recent newcomer, I was not the only one from a different universe apparently

“Oh my God, this is so weird and so cool,” said Felicity convening the extent of the present situation in one sentence, as by the door was another me from another universe, a slightly younger version for what I could see

“Woo there are two of you, that is so weird mama,” said my child attracting the other me attention, the girl was shocked really shocked

“I have a daughter in another universe, okay that is definitely way too much,” said the girl making me smile, she was my assistant’s carbon copy

“Kara Danvers from earth 39, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” I said extending a hand to the girl how took it still a little shocked, she was looking intently between me and my daughter

“I’m me from earth 38, Rao this is so weird I never meet another me…Alex gonna have an attack, I’m kind having an attack right now” mumbled the girl still holding my hand, she reminds me of me when I’m around Lena; and yes I’m aware of how pathetic that sounds

“You are weird, funny but weird,” said my daughter making the whole room laugh and the other version of me blush deep red

“You better apologize, young lady, that was not cool,” I said even if I actually agreed with Vor

“Sorry mama, and sorry another version of mama,” said Vor making the other me melt, the little sneak smart creature that was my daughter

“Ok now that we saw this epic moment who wants to be pampered,” said Iris ending the awkwardness of the moment

\------------------x-x-------------------------

“Cat I think you had enough for the night,” I said taking Cat’s dose of scotch out of her hand, it was the third one since we arrived at the dinner gathering, the woman sent me a glare, but sighed when I didn’t even flinch

“I guess so, I’m not really in the mood for this universe most perfect couple, I’m going back to the hotel, want me to take Vor with me?” asked my friend making me smile warmly at her, I nodded watching her go back to our table where she woke my daughter taking her to our rented car

“So, I may not speak with my universe’s Alex, but I’m still a good listener and the better part is I’m not really your sister so you don’t need to hide anything,” I said turning to earth 38’s Alex, the girl was hitting hard at the liquor

“It’s nothing really, I just called off my wedding…so not really the best place to me right now,” said the woman trying to deflect me, I smirked putting a drink to me

“Remember when I said that I’m not really your sister, well that is true but I do have my own Alex and I know…well knew her pretty well, so you might want to try that again,” I said drinking the shot in one quick drown

“If I tell you my problem will you tell me why you don’t speak with your Alex,” said earth’s 38 Alex, she was clearly aiming to deflect me believing that I would refuse to talk about that, a thing that her Kara would probably do but I was not her Kara

“Sure, do you want to go somewhere your sister can’t hear us?” I asked and the woman grunted an affirmation, well at least she would not drink herself stupid and probably have a one night stand with Some random woman

“So you want to go first?” I asked as I sat in my hotel suit’s couch, Alex was quite shocked looking around the room from her spot

“How in the hell are you affording this? Cat I understand, she is Cat Grant after all, but you? Wait, are you and your Cat…you know…” I made a face with her line of thought, Cat was like a sister to me

“No, Cat is a very good friend and my daughter’s godmother, but we are definitely not doing that. But answering your question I’m the CEO of Cat.Co, Cat appointed me after she had to leave” I told the woman who looked shocked for a minute, I guess her Kara and I are a little too different in some aspects for her to coop

“Now you can stop changing the subject” I said sending her a pointed look, she sighed in true Alex form

“I had this woman that I loved, still love, god I love her more than anything else in my life; we were engaged and I was happier than I ever was, but then I saw this girl with her mother and I…I just wanted that; can you understand? I just…I want to be a mother, but Meggie, she doesn’t and…” and Alex broke down in tears, I took the woman in my arms holding her thru the tears

“It’s okay to let it all out Alex” I said to the crying woman, if this Alex was anything like mine, she was the type that never cried afraid of the looking weak

“Thank you” she eventually said after her tears had dried and she had calmed enough, I only send her a sad smile as I gave her a shot of whiskey

“A piece of advice from someone who’s suffered because love; you did the right thing, you want kids, it’s something that your heart longs for and sometimes the person you are with, they don’t want the same thing. I was on that road too you know, but difference is I ignored all red flags, I went all the way; I got married, I bought the house and then she got pregnant, apparently Kryptonian biology is more different than we thought; but anyway, things went downhill from there” I said Alex looked at me shocked and with a matter of pride, her drink apparently forgotten

“You are only a couple years older, but you are so different, my sister she is suffering from a heartbreak, she shut down for six months, but she doesn’t really understand…but you, you understand” she said, gratitude clear in her voice, I send her a warm understanding smile

“Your Kara and I, we made different decisions, we lived different lives; we may be the same person in theory but we are not the same” I said, as far as I learned from earth 38’s Kara she was a good person but her decisions lead her into a very smothered life, with a lot of people telling her what to do

“What happened between you and your Alex?” questioned the woman suddenly, I gave her a sad smile

“Well that is a story that asks for alcohol,” I said pouring myself a drink, this was a long and not so fun story 

“My earth’s Alex and I, we never had a relationship like you and your sister have, we tried to be close but there was always too much gray area between us; you went into the army and the DEO after Jeremiah’s death, I on other hand had at least 5 degrees by the time you made to privet, and 3 PhD’s by the time you turned captain. We never really saw eye to eye in some matters. But we always manage to somehow live in harmony, that is until you meet Sam one of my College’s best friends, Sam had just as much degrees and academic drive as I and you fell for her, hard, two years later the two of you married and a year after that you two had Ruby, your daughter” I paused letting her absorb all I had told her, the woman seemed shocked and a little hopeful

“After about four years of Ruby’s birth, well, things got rough between you and Sam; by that time, you were a DEO agent for about two years and you regarded Hank Henshaw as a father, more than you ever did Jeremiah; and Sam, well, we had just found out about her losing time and turning into Reign, our most recent supervillain. She didn’t have control, and she was really scared; she confided in my earth’s Alex, of course she would, Alex was her wife after all, Alex came to me what prompt the legion to help Sam, but she also told to Hank Henshaw about Sam” I paused again, but this time so I could calm down, my hatred burning

“That bastard came to their house, he busted in and he took Ruby, under the pretext that she might be a danger too, and Alex just let them, it was her daughter and she just let them take her; Sam was devastated, so much that she almost gave herself in to them. We busted the DEO and we took Ruby back; Alex was furious with me for leading the Legion into the DEO, and I was furious with what she did with her family; after that she packed her things and abandoned her wife and Ruby” Alex had a shocked look on her also a disgusted shine to her eyes, that look told me that she would never do what my sister did, that she was never going to do something capable of hurting her family; now I could understand why earth’s 38 Kara and Alex had a much better relationship than Alex and I ever had

“The most heartbreaking part is that Sam still loved her, and Ruby, Rao, Ruby suffered so much when Alex just said that she was not interested in keeping any relationship with her. It took about two months after she abandoned Sam for her to find a new girlfriend, a NCPD detective, Meggie Sawyer, I found out a week later that Alex had been cheating on Sam with that detective for almost a year. She was never able to repair our relationship after that” I finished, 38’s Alex had her mouth hanging open, shocked with all I had told her, she then got up and put herself a full cup of scotch, droning it all in one go

“I can’t believe that any version of me would do anything like that, it’s just so disgusting and wrong and it makes me sick to my stomach” said 38’s Alex droning another full cup, I did the same even if it was not going to have any effect on me

“She may be you, just like I’m Kara, but some key different choices that happened in our respective universes, it made us practically total different people” I said getting up and helping 38’s Alex away from the alcohol, she was probably an alcoholic that hasn’t noticed that yet, I will talk with 38’s Kara tomorrow about

 “Your Kara told me that your Jeremiah was killed by Henshaw after he was forced to join the DEO, this event it molded you into who you are Alex; the same way that Jeremiah’s death to an Alien virus, that was passed down to him when he tried to help a sick alien molded my Alex” I said still holding the woman to me, Alex eventually fell sleep in my arms

\-----------------------x-x--------------------------------

“Oh look at what the cat dragged in, where the hell were you? I was worried sick” said 38’s Kara as I with my family and her Alex arrived at the church

“It was my fault Supergirl, I saw your sister hitting pretty hard on the alcohol yesterday I took her home and we talked, she ended up sleeping in my hotel room” I explained to 38’s Kara, the woman seemed taken back for a moment, probably because I sounded so different and older than her, what I was as a matter of fact

“Oh, if she was with you I guess it’s alright and cool, you know since you are me from another universe, so it’s basically the same thing, I guess….and I’m gonna shut up now” said 38’s Kara when Cat send her a raised eyebrow look, the multiversal Cat Grant’s trademark to ‘what a hell are you still talking’

“It’s okay; if you excuse us we are going in before we become late” I said leaving the two sister to the beginning of a serious talk

“Good evening, welcome to the West Allen wedding you are on the bride or groom side?” asked a woman with a smile, I smiled politely back at her

“The groom side” I said following the woman extended hand, I sat by Sara and the wave rider crew

“Long time no see, Superwoman” said the blond assassin in a low voice, I smiled at the woman

“Since your crew somehow ended up on my universe yes, so how have you been faring since then,” I asked the woman, she send me a knowing smirk just before the music started and we all turned to the doors as Iris came in, and the Nazis came out of nowhere…

Continue  


	10. chapter 10

Chapter 10

 

“Nazis? I hate Nazis” I said at the same time as Barry, 38’s Kara and Oliver. Right after that Chaos ensued, 38’s Kara entered in a fight with the Nazi blond flying to Rao knows where Oliver went after the big bulky guy in the upper floor leaving to the rest of us to deal with the Nazi’s army.

Really if I ever got married again, I will do a secret ceremony, fewer changes of shit like that happening; I thought to myself as I sent a Nazi flying to the outside of the church

“Barry take the civils and my daughter out of here, I take care of this clowns,” I said using my super-speed to put five soldiers down making Barry more free to do as I told him, the speedster was quick into going help Wally to take everyone out

“Mommy” I turned just in time to see a speedster dressed in black take my daughter, Vor was screaming and crying

“Take your hands of my daughter” I screamed taking off after the speedster, if I wasn’t so enraged I would have noticed the floor ripping beneath my feet, the speedster was gone before I could reach him but in my speed and anger I ended up slamming one of their high men into the wall, the one dressed as a scarecrow went limp with the bang

“Fullback” I heard the leader say, I only had time to see him take the unconscious blond Nazi and they were gone

“Kara…” I heard my name being called but I was so enraged, so afraid, so defeated that I could only scream letting my heat vision tear the church apart; someone had stolen my daughter, someone from earth X had my daughter and I was going to tear this and Earth-X’s universe apart if I had to, because no one touches my daughter, no one hurt’s my daughter and lives to tell the tale

“Kara, shit, you are going to kill all of us; please stop” screamed Barry, I looked back at him, my eyes red and deadly, one step from frying him out of existence, he seemed to know that since he froze under my look

“If anything happens to her, I swear that I will torn this earth apart Barry” I said in a very dangerous and very serious voice, Barry gulped but nodded he knew that I was serious, he was on my earth the last time someone dared to attack my daughter, he knows why every villain on earth 39 knew not to mess with a hero’s child

“Kara I promise; we will find her,” said the speedster he looked serious of his promise and that made my eyes turn back to blue.

Looking around for the first time since my furious outburst I noticed that only I and Barry were still in the church, or what was left of it, the building looked like it could fall down at any given moment

“Let’s get back to star labs, and found out what happened,” said Barry, I followed him outside, the Pastor looking quite distressed over the church’s state I looked tiredly at him

“I will pay for it Father,” I said simply before letting Barry guide me to his car

“Cat got hurt trying to protect Valerie, but Caitlin and the others already took her and Cisco back to the labs, they are in the med bay” said the Flash as we made our way to his base, hearing that Cat got hurt trying to protect my baby made sunk in my sit guilty, I should have taken a better care of the both of them, and I failed

“She is going to be fine Kara, the both of them are going to be fine,” said Barry trying to calm me

\------------------------------X-X----------------------------

“Barry what happened back there, did you mess with the timeline again?” asked Diggle looking very irritated

“No, it wasn’t Barry this time, they are from another universe,” I said cutting the Wells from Rao knows what universe, it is always a different one every time I see him

“Yes, Superwoman is right, they are from earth X,” said Wells shocking the group of heroes in front of us

“Earth X?” asked 38’s Kara I sighed

“Imagine a universe where the Nazis won the war, that is Earth X. In their version of history, Hitler created the Nuclear bomb first and he was very happy to use it on the biggest city of the U.S; it is a place so horrible that it doesn’t have a name” I said shacking, my daughter was with this people, my baby

I was in a hospital, it was past midnight and I was walking in circles a nervous wreck, I could hear Vick’s screams coming from an operation room, I wanted to be there for her and my soon to be born child; it didn’t matter that mine and Vick’s marriage was mostly done for, that she probably hated my guts, it was my baby’s birth; but I couldn’t be there with them I was so nervous that I could easily lose sight of my strength and hurt them.

I was so lost in my anxiety and thoughts that when I heard the loud and strong crying of a baby I was shocked, it was my child crying, I was a mother, I was a mother, a mother; I had tears going down my face before I could even think to stop them. And I made a promise at that very moment that I would do anything and everything to protect that tinny little life, nothing would ever hurt her…

“Kara…what do you think that they want with Valerie?” asked Oliver, the man was a pain, but a necessary pain.

“I don’t know, she is young and only half Kryptonian. I don’t see a reason as to why they would take her” I said with pain in my voice, Vor was only five, she had no powers as of yet

“Well, we will get her back,” Said Barry putting a comforting hand on my shoulder

“Alright Suit up guys, we have some Nazis to take down,” said the speedster; most of them went somewhere to change clothes, I just touched my bracelet, my uniform becoming visible

\-------------------x-x--------------------------------------------

“Hey Cat, I know you can’t hear me right now but they said you are going to be fine, so that is a good thing right. They took Vor, they took her I couldn’t stop them; I failed the both of you” I said letting my body fall to a chair, finally allowing tears to run free, I was so scared, so angry, so…so…lost

“Put yourself together Kiera, you didn’t fail me nor did you fail your daughter, but you have to be Superwoman right now, this kids you are stuck with…they need a leader or they will make matters worse before they make it better. Go lead them Superwoman” said a barely awoken Cat Grant, just this human would get out of an induced coma to guide me thru my weakest moments

“Thank you Cat,” I said kissing the woman’s forehead, Cat let it out a playful grunt

“Let me sleep woman,” she said making me smile, Cat Grant was one of a kind

“She is one of kind isn’t she?” I turned a little surprised, 38’s Kara was waiting by the door and apparently reading my thoughts

“You look a lot more like a Kryptonian than I ever did, you look like aunt Astra did back when she was a member of the army guild,” said the other me with a voice full of awe and pain

“I may look more Kryptonian, but that does not make you any less of one,” I said putting my hand on her shoulder in a comforting manner

“Alex told me how you helped her last night, thank you,” said the girl with a sad voice, this version of me was hurting, and she was lost; a thing that I lived thru a couple of times

“You can talk to me if you want Kara, I will listen,” I said, the girl looked at me shocked

“But you just lost your daughter, you don’t really want to hear about my problems,” she said making me sigh, Cat was most definitely right, those kids need a leader, not one like Oliver Queen who was a lonely vigilant who really just like Batman created his own demons. They needed someone to listen to them and guide them

“Hear about someone else’s problems may help to distract me, so tell me if you want,” I said guiding the girl to a private place where she would be comfortable talking

“Alex told me that you’ve been Superwoman for about 10 years, and you are a CEO, and a mother, you have friends and family and your own League. How can you do all of this? Have all of this? What do I have to do to stop losing people” she said letting it all go; now I could understand, this Kara was not just younger than me, she was also young as a hero, she still had a lot to go thru and losing people was tearing her apart

“Okay, so I was not always Superwoman, when I began doing this, when I first put on a cape I was called Supergirl just like you; I was actually a lot like you 10 years ago, minus the skirt, I always hated skirts” we laughed at my last comment

“The thing is though, I screw up a lot back then, I did a lot of things wrong, or not in the best way; Rao I almost destroyed New York during a fight once. But I learned from my mistakes, and I had friends, people that I trusted with my life and that believed me”

“I have the DEO, they help me, Alex helps me,” said the girl, this Kara was still too naïve about this life that we chose to live

“Kara, it is good to have people to guide you, but at the end of the day there will be things that you can only learn on your own; it took me a long while to learn some of them, and some cost me terribly. You asked me how did I manage to have all that I do, how do you make to stop losing people; the answer is you never do, you will always lose someone, something. I lost friends, some to death and some to lies and betrayal; I lost my marriage, I lost my family” I said stopping to gulp down the lump that formed in my throat, I lost my baby girl

“No, if I’m just Supergirl if I let Kara Danvers behind. I won’t lose anyone else” said the girl with a painful determination

“You are wrong, you will pull out, shut them out and live just to save the world to be their champion; but you will keep losing, it will tear you apart from the inside out. Believe me, I did that once and I lost more than I can put into words” I said with a serious tone.

_“You can’t just take her, she is my daughter too” I screamed at the top of my lungs, Vicky had this smirk to her, that I just knew that I was not going to see my daughter again_

_“Yes I can, because if you try to get close to her I will make sure that the world knows that Kara Danvers is Supergirl, and you can’t risk that can you” she smirked as I felt my heart shatter in my chest_

_“You wouldn’t do that; it would put Valerie in danger,” I said with a tone of despair_

_“So you know that you better stay away,” said the woman left me alone in my hotel room. Broken and alone; it would be almost a year before Kara Danvers was seen again_

After that it would be eleven months before I became Kara Danvers again; during that time, I pushed everyone out and I lost sign of the world around me, I almost lost my humanity because of the pain

“But people keep dying because I am Kara Danvers, people that I care about,” said the girl with pain making me sigh, this one was stubborn

“Heroes always lose something Kara; you have to learn how to live with it or you will fail. We aren’t gods Supergirl, we can’t save everyone” I said putting my hand in the girl’s shoulder before leaving her to her own thoughts, she needed to accept what I said on her own terms

\---------------x-x-----------------------------------------------

“We found them, they are in Central City’s Museum,” said Felicity showing footage of the trio of Nazis in the museum a red stone in their hands

“Ok, let’s go,” I said shooting to the sky breaking the sound barrier as I did, the other me and Barry right behind me, Oliver far behind, humans and their pride.

I landed right in front of the three ringleaders of earth X, they were little surprised to see me there

“You are faster than the other one,” said the bulk one, the archer, he seemed surprised by that

“I want my daughter back and if you want to get out of this earth alive you better give her to me now,” I said my voice holding a dangerous calmness; Flash and 38’s Kara arriving at my side, Oliver with them

“Why would we do that?” asked the blond, I knew she was Overgirl my Nazi version; I turned to look at the stone in the glass box, it was a red sun refractor, I turned to look at Overgirl again now that she had taken off her mask, the children were too shocked to react, but I could see how pale and in pain was the Nazi Kryptonian. She got to close to the sun; I knew what she was after

“Don’t let them take the stone” I said suddenly putting everyone to action, my heat vision hitting the stone full force, the thing exploded before their speedster could even move as he was distracted by flash, Oliver went to fight himself and Kara attacked Overgirl

\------------------x-x-------------------------------

“I know what they want on this earth,” I said after we got back to Star Labs, Kara was injured and Barry was pissed, Oliver was Oliver as usual

“What, and why did you destroy that stone?” asked Kara from the bed where Alex was taking a shard of Kryptonite out of her shoulder, I did nothing at the sight of the rock; after Apokolips invasion I asked for an old friend to make me a new suit, one that was invulnerable to kryptonite

“Overgirl, she is sick. Solar poisoning” I said making all of them look at as if I had grown a second head

“What? How come?” asked Felicity incredulous

“Kryptonians are invulnerable when under the yellow sun radiation, but we are not immortal; our bodies are like sponges we absorb the radiation and turn it into raw power, Overgirl she flew too close to the sun, she overcharged her cells and now her body is deteriorating because it can’t handle that much of energy” I said explaining the situation, Alex seemed positively worried now

“You saying that if you or Supergirl fly too close to the sun you will die?” she asked, I nodded my head

“But that still doesn’t explain what does they want here if she is dying like you said there’s nothing they can do right,” asked Felicity making me nod

“They must be working with the theory that a heart transplant will suffice to stop the deterioration, what is not true; there is no cure for solar poisoning, a heart transplant would only delay the inevitable, the energy in her cells would run thru her heart and poison it all over again” I said with a matter of fact voice, I had seen this thing before with one of the destroyers of worlds; it was not pretty

“You don’t think that they are going to use…” started Kara with a scared worried face, I shook my head

“No, Vor-El is too young and too human for them to even consider, they are using her as bait; they were planning on using one of ours Kara, they took Vor as a way of making me comply with them. What they didn’t account for was that I was stronger then you and Overgirl” I said 38’s Kara looked confused as did most of the others

“They can’t use me, even if their theory was accurate what it isn’t, Overgirl’s body is too debilitated to handle the power exchange that would occur if they used my heart; right now their only choice is Supergirl” I said, Alex was looking very pale right now, I could almost see her hair turning gray, if this woman worries this much about her baby sister in a daily basis I could understand the signs of alcoholism

“Well now that we know what these Nazis want I have something more important to ask, why in the name of Rao do you have Kryptonite arrows, Oliver, that thing almost killed me,” said a very pissed of Supergirl what was understandable, she did just get hurt by one of our allies  

“In case of evil you ever show up” defended the archer making me and 38’s Alex raise our eyebrows

“Man that one was terrible” said Sara expressing what we were all thinking, I sighed taking front once more, this heroes of earth one and 38 reminded me a lot from me and my super friends when we started 10 and some years ago, and Rao knows how many times we screw up back then, a thing that we couldn’t afford right now, not with these enemies

“Ok, I need all of you to focus; Felicity, Alex, Caitlin and H.R you go into the lab and find a way to track our Nazi friends down, also something we can use to put Overgirl out, Oliver and Barry you are with me we have to find out what is their next step. Sara, Firestorm I need you to brink the Wave Rider and the rest of our team” I took the leadership, all but Barry and Oliver were quick to obey, 38’s Kara was a little lost by her first aid bed

“You rest up Kara, you will need your strength” I said and the girl seemed ready to protest, but I send her my best ‘mother’s order’ what made her change her mind

“So Oliver you are their leader, and your wife is sick what would you do? Other than be more brooding than usual” I asked given the man a useful porpoise, and a jab, this guy really rubbed me in the wrong way

“Divide and conquer, I would give you a lead to our ‘base’ let you take your heavy hitters there and while you were distracted I would invade and conquer your base, also I would leave a Secret weapon in there one capable of putting you down, a win in both fronts” he said with an emotionless voice, unless brooding was an emotion for him

Oh I knew why I hated the guy, he was just like Batman, capable of betraying and sacrificing everyone for his plans to work; he was completely different from my earth’s Green Arrow; my earth’s Oliver was a funny and easy going guy, and a very wise one too, it was no surprise when Laurel told us that she was marrying him

“That is cold man, efficient but cold” said Barry in his usual Barry way, I nodded more seriously

“But that is exactly what they will do, they must know we are tracking them because that is something that I would do and if Overgirl has any of my personality trades she knows it too. Also they lost the crystal I’ve blown that thing to kingdom come, that has to have caused some kind of friction between the three of them” I said making them nod

“Evil Oliver was surprised with you being stronger than Overgirl and Supergirl, how’s that so if they were watching us for a while now?” asked Barry making me smile, the boy was young but smart and he had a bright future as it was, maybe someday he could lead this heroes, once he stepped out of Oliver’s shadow that is

“My earth is harder than the others to be breached, after we had problems with an interdimensional being we devised a shield around the planet that allow us to know if anything from another universe has breached or is trying to. That was how we knew about you so quickly Barry” I said Barry looked in awe, like he had just received an extra gift that he wasn’t expecting, he reminded me of Vor on that moment

“You guys did that? How? Man your earth is so cool” said the speedster almost jumping in sheer excitement, Well I believe that it is rather cool, for someone that didn’t spend months trying to come up with the idea

“Believe me, it was not cool to figure that thing out” I said with a grimace

“But now that we know what they are planning we have to figure it all a plan to get Vor back and send these bastards back to their earth” I said with a serious voice

\-------------------------------------x-x-------------------------------------

“So we found them, Overgirl’s signal lead to a warehouse downtown, also we created this” said Alex giving me a big weapon, I was surprised with who fast they made something like this

“It is a solar radiation canon; it will speed up the process of the Solar poisoning into Overgirl” completed Caitlin, it was a harsh movement but a necessary one, Supergirl by the wall didn’t look happy with it

“What is it Kara?” I asked the girl of steel looked at me with pleading eyes

“It has to be another way, she is evil alright but killing her is not right” said the girl making me sigh and go to her, my hand in her shoulder

“Kara sometimes Killing your enemy is the only way to stop them, it is a cold advice but it is the truth. I learned that in the hard way; by letting an enemy go, I spared his life and he killed one of my friends. I am not taking that chance with my daughter” I told her, the girl nodded resigned she knew that I was right, deep down she knew

\-------------------------------------x-x---------------------------------

Overgirl was dead, I killed her during our attack to the warehouse, Reverse Flash was gone, Barry let him go when he couldn’t kill him and the Black Arrow was also dead, Oliver finished him when he tried to attack Felicity in retaliation to Overgirl’s death. Vor was in the infirmary with Cat, she was scared to death after everything that happened and I couldn’t blame my child for it, I had been scared to death of losing her

“You guys are already going?” asked Iris with a smile, I send one of my own

“Yes, Vor needs to go home so she can feel safe again, and Cat and I have obligations back home” I said loading the rest of the thing into the jet, Cat came in with Vor in her arms

“She wants to be with you Kara” said Cat with a soft voice, I put a comforting smile on my face as I took my child in my arms, her little hands snaked as tight as she could around me

“I’m here my love, no one’s never gonna hurt you again” I said with a soft but clear voice, Vor was crying in my neck and that broke my heart

_“Hi little one, I’m your mother…I know you don’t understand me yet, but I want you to know that I love you more than anything else in this planet, I want you to know that I will never leave you ok”_

“Let’s go home my love,” I said giving me goodbyes to Barry and the others before closing the jet's door

“Kalex, take us home” I told the AI, the disembodied voice confirmed before taking off, I hold to my baby until she fell asleep.

Continue      


	11. chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was over a month since Barry and Iris wedding and things were slowly getting back to normal; Vor had mostly bounced back from what happened on earth 1 by now. Yeah, she sleeps in my room most nights still but the nightmares were sparse and not so bad anymore.

I had mostly brushed off all the shit with Overgirl too; I may have told Supergirl that sometimes you need to put an end at some enemies, and I was being honest. But that never made it any easier to actually do it; to kill someone, it darkens a part of your soul; I would never do it if there was another choice.

“So do you plan on getting out of this office anytime this week?” my eyes flied up at the sudden voice in my office; I was a little surprised to see Sam in my office in casual clothes, the woman was a worse workaholic than I and Lena together; the only thing that ever got her out of work early was Ruby, the 10 years’ old pre-teen had her mother wrapped around her finger and she knew that all too well.

“Sam, if they called you I must be really miserable,” I said with a resigned smile, Sam was like an older sister to me, even more so than Alex ever was; with Alex, there was always too much resentment for our relationship to be all that health and family like.

“Yeah, your assistant was very compelling about how miserable you looked, and how you made at least a dozen employees cry in the last two weeks; of how she had to convince half of the floor of not coming to work with bulletproof vests. On a side note, who wears bulletproof vests in real life. Anyways it was all very dramatic” said Sam casually sitting on my sofa, after one too many accidents with Vor and the White leader I asked Eve to buy a new one, black this time.

“She does have a flair for dramatics,” I said rolling my eyes, sending a side look to my assistant’s desk, she was nowhere to be seen

“Jess, do you think she is going to kill me? Oh God, I’m so fired after this. Don’t you laugh, Miss Danvers can be scary when she wants to; of course she is her sunny self when she’s with Lena…she has a crush on your boss for Christ sake Jessica, how can you not know that”

“Have you finished listening to your assistant’s nervous rant; and she does have a point even I know that you have a crush on Lena Luthor” I looked mouth open to Sam, how the hell did she know that; I wasn’t even sure about it myself.

“One super-hearing, two Lucy told Winn who told Lizzy who told Ruby who told me,” she said with a proud smirk, I was going to kill Lucy after I get rid of Sam.

“I know you better than most Zor-El, you are not getting rid of me; I have cancelled all my appointments at work today, I have all day to make you tell me what has you in this flunk,” said the older Kryptonian, I was so fucked.

\----------------------x-x----------------------------

“Now, you haven’t eaten a single slice of your favourite pizza. Do you want to try the ‘I’m ok’ again” said Sam with knowing look, I was 30 years old woman with a child and my 37 years old best friend is mothering me, that was a new point in the rock bottom.

“I was on earth 1 a couple weeks ago, it was Barry’s wedding. We were attacked, Vor was captured and I was on the edge; I killed my Nazi version called Overgirl” I said with a sigh, better to just tell her and put an end to this.

“Ah, now I see why you are like this, it is Psi all over again; one would expect that after seven years you would have made your peace with what happened between you and Psi” said Sam with a sigh of her own, she had heard me cry about Psi more than once over the years.

“The difference has I killed Psi during a furious moment, I wasn’t really in my right mind. She had just Killed Imra, I was holding her body in my arms, her blood was in my hands and I just snapped, Psi was dead before I could even understand what I was doing. Overgirl I killed in cold blood Sam, I knew that she was dying from solar poisoning, I choose to hit her with a solar radiation cannon. I choose to kill her Sam” I said finally letting a tear run down.

“Oh Kara…” said the woman putting a hand on my shoulder in a comforting manner.

“Do you remember how many people I killed when I was being controlled by Reign? I killed so many Kara, villains, civilians and even heroes. I know better than most what true darkness is like, and Kara Zor-El you aren’t turning dark because you killed an already dying villain who had your child hostage” said Sam with some of her Reign voice, I nodded more out of resigning than of agreement.

“Kara Zor-El you listen to me and you listen to me closely; you didn’t do anything wrong, any mother on your shoes would do the same. I would do the same, Diana and Artemis would and have done the same, Raven has done the same. We live a dangerous life, we see death every day, we fear to lose our loved ones every minute of every day of our lives; Kara what you did is the exact same thing that any of us would do without a blink of an eye. This isn’t darkness, it is a mother’s love for their children” said Sam with a very serious voice, and deep down I knew that she was right.

\-----------------------------x-x------------------------------------

“Hi Jess, is Lena free?” I said coming into the Chinese girl’s desk, Jess became incredible red at seeing me, I guess my assistant revelation to Jess may have impressed the girl.

“She’s… yeah, free…Miss Luthor is free…Miss Danvers” I let out a laugh, now this is a thing a can relate.

“Ok, I’m going to go say hi. Oh, and Jess do me a favour? Can you call your girlfriend and my assistant that she isn’t fired and that she can come out of whatever the place she has been hiding all day” I said with a smile, Jess, if it was even possible, became even redder, maybe a new shade of red altogether?

“Hey Lee I know that I’ve been…” my words got lost as I came to look at one Lena Luthor, she was wearing casual clothes again, and she had glasses now; Rao this woman was going to be the death of me and knowing my friends my grave would say ‘died by natural combustion after seeing Lena Luthor’s boobs’.

“Kara? Hi” said Lena a little surprised but with a smile as she at looked me, I on another hand felt like my brain just stopped functioning, Lena was so hot with casual clothes and God I’m pretty sure that if I had a penis I would be hard by now.

“That is a lot of boobs,” I said dumbly, Lena now had a smirk on her lips as she got up from her desk to come in my direction.

“Kara Danvers you gay?” said Lena with an out loud laugh, my face must resemble Jess’s right now, Rao I was just like a teen with a crush.

“Err..” I tried but Lena was torturing me with her proximity, she smelled so good. Why does she have to smell so good?

“Kara, sweetheart, are you still with us?” asked Lena with her irritating sexy smirk, Rao her lips must be so soft, so full, so delicious…

“Jess, can you bring me some water and some stupidly sugary thing, I think I broke Cat.Co’s CEO” I heard Lena call from the door, when did she move? And God I will never be able to live this down, but she looked so…so hot, so sexy…you know what; Fuck it.

“Wanna do you go a date me with” I said not really registering what did actually come out, Lena had an eyebrow up and a confused expression.

“Hum?” asked Lena making me backtrack what I had just said and if it was even possible I became even more red to my face; I’m pretty sure Jess was fine compared to me.

“I was wondering if you would want to go on a date with me?” I said channelling all my Superwoman courage; what I was allowed to be nervous as hell, I haven’t asked someone out since Vicky and I were still dating; Rao, Lena was the first girl I liked like that since my ex-wife. So give me a break alright.

“Well, I have a rule about not dating the media, especially higher-ups in the media business…” I felt my heart constrict a little and was scavenging my brain for counter arguments when Lena said.

“But I can make an exception for you Kara Danvers” finished the Luthor heir with a dirty smirk, one that promised to fulfil my dirtiest dreams with her. Rao, I was one smirk away from turning into a pool right in Lena’s office.

“Lenaaaa you are going to kill me before I can even take you on that date,” I said finally getting some hold on my brain functions. I had no shame in saying that Lena Luthor was too much for a genius level alien brain.

“Okay, okay; I will stop. But I must say that I was starting to ask what more I would have to do before you noticed that I was flirting with you Danvers” said Lena short-circuiting my brain again; she was flirting with me…she was flirting with me…

“And I broke her again…Kara if you weren’t so adorable…

\------------------------x-x------------------------------------

I was on my apartment after a very emotional day but I couldn’t stop smiling, Lena and I had a date Friday night, we had a date and I was feeling like a 16 years old teenager with a crush. I got up as I heard footsteps coming in my apartments direction, I had the door open by the time the first knock was given.

“Alex, what are you doing here? It’s late” I said with confusion, my smile gone and my walls up.

“Can I come in? It is important” said Alex with an anxious voice, I shook my head; Vor was sleeping inside and after what happened with Sam and Ruby I vowed to never let a DEO agent close to my child, and that included my sister.

“We can talk out here Alex,” I said stepping out of my house closing the door behind me; my sister looked hurt for a second.

“I guess I deserved that; Kara I…Henshaw…you were right about him, he is crazy, a lunatic…he…he…” Alex was walking in circles in distress, all her muscles were contracted and tense, she was scared.

“What happened Alex?” I asked with a calm voice, Alex didn’t get scared, at least not in front of me and I had a very bad feeling about this, a very, very bad one.

“He is allied to Cadmus…Kara, I swear I didn’t know; I didn’t know what he was doing with my research. I was just trying to lessen the casualties we suffer every time we fight a difficult alien. I didn’t know, God I didn’t know…” and now she was crying and I had Alarms going like sirens in my had; Alex was a lot of things but an actress or someone you can call emotional wasn’t one of them. Whatever Henshaw did this time, it was bad enough that it has my basically estranged sister crying in distress in front of my apartment.

“Alex…Alex…Alexandra” she looked at me and stop crying as I called her, her full name.

“I need you to tell me what has he done so I can warn the other and we can stop him,” I said with a serious voice, my muscles tense beneath my clothes; first Brainiac is coming and now this, sometimes I do regret becoming a hero.

“He turned James into a monster, he’s very own Superman Kara, he has all your strength and none of your weaknesses…and he used my research to create that monster…I never wanted that…”

“Tower three up, my coordinates” was all I said in response to my sister’s revelation, my clothes already gone exchanged for my uniform the red symbol of my house even brighter than usual in the dimmed light of the night.

Continue


	12. chapter 12

Chapter 12 

 

“Alex what a fuck” I screamed the top of my lungs, my hands leaving dents into the hard metal of the tower's interrogation table.

“What were you thinking? Use Kryptonian metal and technology to enhance human biology. Were you out of your mind?” I kept screaming, J’onn who was sitting in a nearby chair said nothing waiting for me to finish.

“I was just trying to keep my colleagues from dying Kara” screamed my sister back at me, my eyes turned red with barely contained power.

“Normal humans have no way of fighting aliens Alex, I told you that a thousand times over, but you never listen, you always think you know best even when you actually don’t and hey, look at how it ended. You gave a certified alien hater lunatic and a traitor son of a bitch a fucking dangerous way of reaching their goals” I screamed even louder than before, to a point that I knew that anyone with enhanced hearing in the tower could hear my screams.

“I didn’t know just how Crazy Hank was, Kara. I know I fucked it up big time ok, but I’m trying to fix it” she said also screaming, irritated in being held accountable for her own actions; and that was when I lost it. Alex was against the wall with both my hands hitting the wall around her head with all my strength 

“You don’t get to scream your indignity, Alexandra, I told you a hundred times about that man, I told you he was crazy, I told you he was a lunatic, I told you he was working with Lilian Luthor; but you never listen. You let that man kidnap your child so he could blackmail your wife to become his lab-rat; you let him put your child into a cage; you let him experiment on her;  you let him stole my ship;  you helped him into using my people’s technology; you helped him to understand my people’s science. You helped him, **you helped him.** ” I screamed so loud and got so out of control that J’onn had to pull me away from her, Alex had this terrified and broken look in her eyes, the wall behind her was destroyed beyond repair and I could feel my self-control slipping

“Kara I think you should let me finish the interrogation,” said the Martian man, I nodded walking to the door

“Anything that happens from now on with Henshaw and Olsen, it’s on you Alex,” I said leaving the room, my cape flowing behind me. That was it, I was going to take my stuff out their hands and I was going to do it now.

“Shayera, Leslie, Scandal what do you guys think of us paying a visit to the DEO?” I asked with a savage smile on my lips, all three heroines had smiles of their own with my proposal.

Shayera, Leslie and Scandal Savage were between the most brutal fighters of the Legion, only losing to Artemis and Diana and only barely so; they were like hellhounds on a leash with two of them being former villains and the other being an alien coming from a Sparta like planet.

“This is going to be sweet,” said Leslie and I couldn’t agree more, this was going to be the last time the DEO ever crossed me

\---------------------------------x-x--------------------------------------

I was in the backstage of the Vicky Vale’s show, it wasn’t the first time for me here, as Superwoman was invited more than once to sit on Vicky’s couch, but it was the first time that Kara Zor-El Danvers was and I had to admit that I was nervous

“You are on, in three…two…one…go” I walked to the visible part of the stage, I risked some dance moves as I walked in Vicky’s direction as it was customary to her guests, the crowd cheered as I sat on the couch across from redhead host

“Well I must say that it is a pleasure to have you here Kara,” said Vicky, I smiled

“The pleasure is mine Vicky,” I said with a genuine but not just quite smile, I learned with Miss Grant over the years that you can never let your guard down when it comes to interviews

“So you went from executive assistant to CEO, that was quite a change isn’t,” asked Vicky making me laugh a little

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t easy, that’s for sure; but not in the sense of the workload or the responsibility, no, those were easy, I’ve done that kind of thing for 10 years before I started calling the shots” I said with a friendly smile, Vicky had a curious look in her eyes

“So if the position didn’t scare you, what did?” she asked

“Not so much scared me, more like pissed the hell out of me; you are an openly bisexual woman in Hollywood Vicky, you must know the way some people treat us just because we are not men or straight.

All of Cat.Co was just fine with me a non-straight divorced woman with a child being Cat Grant’s executive assistant, they respected me, they were my friends and all was good in the world. But it was just for me to become their boss, that suddenly I was not fit for the job that I’ve been doing for 10 years; that I was not fit to be the boss even when it was no secret that I’ve been Cat’s protégé and apprentice for the past 6 years or so” I said with sincerity, the first weeks on the job were hell, I had to practically force my staff to do their jobs and at least fifty people were fired

“You are right about that; most people only see the good parts and they forget that my carrier almost ended after I came out, or the sheer amount of men in Hollywood that think women and LGBT people are inferior” said the host woman

“Not only that, Hollywood and a grand majority of people tends to ignore all kinds of minorities; LGBT people, Black people, people of different religions and races, aliens, even disabled people are kind of ignored by our society” I said, knowing plenty well how difficult it was to be an alien in America, even after the amnesty act

“Talking about Aliens, Cat.Co is quickly becoming one of the most alien friendly companies in America, with the policies that you put in place since you took head of the company” said Vicky trying to lighten the conversation, the crowd cheered at the blonde’s words

“Aliens are just like any other human immigrants; they are in the most part good people that came here for a better shot at life, some are running from planets in war, or slavery, or even in some cases they are the last of their species that came to earth looking for a new home. I’m an adopted child myself and if it wasn’t for the Danverses, well, who knows how my life would have turned out; so I truly believe that everyone deserves a second chance” I said and again the crowd cheered, even louder this time, Vicky had a smile of her own too

“So it is safe to say that you have given Miss Luthor a chance too” said the woman taking me by surprise, in the screen a picture of me and Lena on my favorite Ice cream parlor, it was a beautiful picture with the both of us laughing after I sneaked some ice cream on Lena’s nose. The scene brought a smile to my lips

“Yeah, Lena is an amazing woman with a true heart of gold; contrary to popular belief Lena shares the same views as I in regards to aliens and other minorities, especially when it comes to women in charge, she herself has more than once gone out of her way to contract non-humans or sometimes to cut important ties with partners that had toxic views” I said with a bright smile, one that I could never whip out of my face when it comes to Lena; I was a like puppy in love, bite me.

“Well, it is good to know that at least one Luthor is not genocidal,” said Vicky with an undertone of sarcasm making my smile deflate a little, I would not stand to someone insulting Lena

“Well, Miss Vale one cannot judge another because of their father’s sins; I believe that's the saying. So I really don’t understand the need that people fell in judge Lena without having ever held a conversation with her” I said with a more iron clad voice, one that held a clear as the day warning that she would regret in continuing such a line of questioning, the woman looked at her staff for a second before plastering a nervous smile to her lips

“You are of course right Miss Danvers,” she said with quickness; I was proud to say that I had gathered a reputation of being a ruthless but fair CEO, it was thanks to the ruthless part that many were afraid of crossing me.

“Now, why don’t we talk about your new projects for Cat.Co…”

\--------------------x-x----------------------

“Miss Danvers, I tried to stop her but she is…she and she is in your office…” I turned to my assistant with ablaze eyes, I was still pissed with Vicki Vale’s gal to insult Lena and her shameless flirting with me after the cameras were off

“Eve what have I said about people entering my office when I’m out; and what in the hell people have with entering my office without me being in there, is it some kind of fetish or whatever now” I screamed the last part, half of the floor looked at me with wide eyes before quickly looking down again with the glare I sent their way

“This better be important, like the end of the world important because I am so not in the mood” I said storming into my office without even looking at who was there

“Well, I had to convince the National Security that Superwoman hasn’t gone rogue this morning, so I believe that this is important Kara” I looked up as I heard Cat’s voice and winced internally, she looked more pissed than I was

“Sorry” I said sitting in my chair, I was so tired of this day, why can’t I just jump all the way to Friday

“Sorry for yelling at me, or sorry for destroying a governmental facility and putting several agents in the hospital?” asked Cat, I sighed

“They will all live, and the Legions is paying their hospital bills; also if they hadn’t stolen from me I wouldn’t have to storm into their facility to get it back,” I said with a not sorry at all voice, they had it coming

“What are you talking about?” asked Cat still angry

“They stole my ship, the Kryptonian tech in it and the Kryptonian Knowledge that was also in my ship; they stole from me and they used it to create bioweapons,” I said beyond pissed now, see, this day keeps given…keeps given me headaches

“Olivia and I weren’t aware of that, Henshaw has not informed us that he was in possession of your ship” said Cat surprised and pissed, at least now she wasn’t pissed at me

“I figured, you wouldn’t betray me like that” I said with a sigh, a thing that I started to do a lot since I became CEO, seriously, I found a white hair in my head yesterday and that wasn’t even supposed to be possible

“You are right, I would never betray you, end of sentence. But why in the name of Rao did you have to storm in into the DEO Kara…again; worst Lane is after your head and the security committee is on his side, they say that you are too dangerous for them to take a chance of you going rogue; it is me and Olivia against a room full of people who want to declare you public enemy number one. Do you understand the gravity of the situation?” said Cat with pain in her voice, I felt guilt wash over me, I didn’t want to put Cat in this position

“I’m sorry Cat, it is just…Alex came to me Tuesday night, she was distressed, she told me that Henshaw was working with Cadmus and that he gave to Lilian her research, one based on my people’s technology and science; that they had used said research to turn James into a superweapon. She said that they had turned James into their very own Superman, one with all of my strengths and none of my weaknesses; I lost it Cat…I just got so angry…they used my ship, my people’s knowledge to create a human weapon” I said telling her the truth, Cat was silent for a long while before she got up

“Will your sister make this report of hers official?” asked Cat looking very serious

“I can talk to her, why?” I asked confused

“If she does, if she officially states to the security committee about all of what you told me, they can’t blame you or the Legion from retrieving what was rightfully yours” said Cat getting up, she gave me a quick hug before leaving

“And Kara, for future reference start throwing people out of your office and they will not enter without you being here” said the blond woman smiling taking her leave, I smiled too but only mine was a tired one; I was exhausted, and it wasn’t even lunch time yet

\---------------------------x-x-----------------------------

“Snapper” I screamed at the top of my lungs; half of the news floor was frozen scared half-way to death as I marched to Snapper’s direction, my Assistant hot on my heels

“Carr what were you thinking?” I said practically throwing the paper into his face, I was one step of spitting fire and that was so not one of my powers

“What? This is news” said the man with an arrogant smirk, I felt my hands vibrating with the want to flung this man into space

“Kara Z. Danvers is an Alien” I read part of the title of the article, that I had Winn and the Tower get rid of, Snapper’s smirk got even bigger and that had me on his face less than a second after

“I will ask you again Snapper, are you out of your fucking mind?” I said, my voice deadly calm, he kept his smirk but I could see fear in the back of his eyes

“You had it coming alien” he said making me laugh a little, it was dark and enraged

“If I were you I would clean my desk, and fast; you are fired Snapper” I said turning my back on him

“The show is over, go back to work. News department you respond direct to me until I find a new head for you” I said, Snapper was furious behind me but said nothing as security came and dragged the man out. The small crowd dispersed quickly after that

“This is just awesome, just what I needed” I said to myself as I sat in my couch a strong dose of alien alcohol in my hand and the other loosening my tie 

“Miss Danvers I brought you some aspirin, I know it does work on you but I thought that it could help someway” I looked up to Eve, the girl was smiling

“Also, we…all of us; we’ve known since the beginning that you weren’t human Miss Danvers, we never cared about it, we still don’t; what I’m trying to say is…this changes nothing to us Miss Danvers” I was shell-shocked with my assistant’s words, one thing was to believe that they all knew, another was to have it confirmed, I felt a tear running down my cheek as I took the aspirins from Eve

“Thank you, really, thank you for telling me this” I said letting the girl go back to her desk.

Continue   


	13. chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena's dress is the one that she wore back in the episode where Lilian tried to kill edge

Chapter 13

“Elle, Vor and Ruby; breakfast is ready” I screamed calling the girl who were upstairs making a mess on Vor’s room. Elle, Winn’s four years old baby girl and Ruby, Sam’s 10 years old little devil had at my own little devil’s request slept here last night

“Morning mom” said my six years old with a toothy smile

“Morning aunt Kara” said Ruby coming right behind Vor with Elle in her arms. Ruby looked a lot like Sam, with her mother’s same tanned skin and long brown hair, the only thing the girl had inherited from my sister was her chocolate brown eyes

“Good morning sweetheart” I said taking Elle from Ruby; Elle looked a lot like her mother too, with short blond hair and forest green eyes, at least she had Winn’s smile

“Morning mama Kara” I smiled at the young girl

Elle had been too young when Jenny left her and Winn; Winn tried to make the best he could with the situation that he was in, but to take care of a newborn child all on his own with work and trying to figure it out why his best friend and his wife did what they did. Well, he couldn’t do it all so Lucy and I tried to help in any way we could. As Elle grew she started to notice that she didn’t have a mom like the other kids and one day out of nowhere she started calling me mama Kara, Winn was mortified by that, but the girl seemed so happy with herself that I just didn’t have the heart to tell her otherwise

“Morning baby girl” I said giving her a forehead kiss

“Did all of you girls slept well?” I asked with a smile, putting a small mountain of pancakes in on Ruby’s plate and another in Vor

“Ruby sweetheart, you know you can’t have syrup” I said with a sad voice as I took the sugary thing from the pre-teen, Vor didn’t argue when I just put the thing away all together

“Yeah, how messed up it is to be virtually indestructible but still be diabetic” said the girl with a strange tone, I felt for Ruby, the girl had all the same powers as Sam and I have, but not so much of our metabolism

“Okay, now you girls eat and then Ruby and Vor to shower you go because I will drop the two of you at school. Vor, your aunt Sam is going to pick you guys up today, you are going to sleep at ruby’s because mommy has a thing tonight” I said leaving the three of them in the kitchen as I went to get ready myself

“Mommy has a hot date with Miss Lena” I heard my daughter whisper to the two other girls in the kitchen, my cheeks heated up. I was seriously going to stop letting Lucy and Leslie babysit Vor; what are they teaching my daughter. 

\--------------------------------x-x-----------------   

“Miss Danvers, Dr. Danvers is on line one and Mister Kent is on line two; also Lois Lane called to say that she is in town and if you would want to meet; oh and Miss Luthor send you flowers, they are on your office Ma’am” I halted halfway to my office, a dumb smile on my face

“She send me flowers, really?” I asked, Eve blushed as she moved her head in affirmative

“Well can you find me the best chocolate place in the city, Lena secretly loves chocolate” I said not a bit ashamed of the fact that I was acting as a puppy with a crush

“Also, I will give you a list of thing that I need; can you call the market and ask them to deliver to my house please” I asked, starting to walk again, Eve right behind me

“About the calls Miss Danvers?” asked Eve a little ashamed, I smile at her. I was in a very good mood all of the sudden

“Well, put Kent on hold and send my mother’s call to my office. Also tell Lois that I’m free for lunch tomorrow” I said taking of my jacket and producing a list of ingredients out of its pocket

“Right away Miss Danvers,” said the girl rushing back to her station, I sat on my chair picking the phone and some of the photos from our last photo shoot

_“Kara Zor-el Danvers. Why did I have to learn about my SIX years old grandchild by Miss Tompkins and the journal instead of you”_ I cringed at that, I had so many shit to deal with in these last many months that I had completely forgot to tell Eliza about Vor, I was so screwed

“I may have forgotten to tell you…” I said with a slow and careful voice, a thing that I learned about Eliza, better tell the truth, she gets ten times more pissed if you lie

_“You forgot, forgot, FORGOT. You just wait the next time you come home when I will forget that you need to eat at all”_ said the woman with a furious voice, I had my mouth open just as much as my eyes

“Eliza, you…but…food…I” that was low, she knew how much I loved her food; she couldn’t be serious about it…could she? Oh Rao, she can’t be serious about…about food, my food; Kara’s food is sacred, this is even written on the Legion’s honor code and on the mess hall, and on my apartment and on Cat.Co’s kitchen

_“You know that you deserve it. Also I will be in the first flight to National City Monday morning, you better have a better explanation by them”_ and the line clicked the end of the call, I was so…so screwed, I’ve never been happier about being invulnerable as I’m right now because I’m pretty sure that Eliza would spank me if I weren’t

“Eve, send me Kent, and clean my schedule for Monday please; Eliza is coming to visit” I said with a sigh, Eliza raised me, a pre-teen super-powered alien and Alex, she sure as hell knew how to be scary as shit

“Kara Danvers” I said picking my cousins call

“I heard about James, I’m sorry that things between you two turned out this way; I know how much it hurts to have a friend, someone that you trust, turn on you” I was shocked to hear such an honest apology and sentiment coming out of my baby cousin.

Truth be told I was very aware of how hard I’m on him, and that most time I am too harsh on my judgement of him, but boy, oh boy. Just Rao knows the resentment and pain that he stirs on me; I was fourteen when I crash landed on earth and he was my only family, my baby cousin that I was sent to protect, but I had taken too long to find my way here and by the time I landed he was a man and didn’t need my protection, I needed his; but human raised as he was, he turned his back on me, and gave me up to a human family, the Danvers were good people for sure and I learned a great deal from Jeremiah and Eliza but they weren’t family, they weren’t from home.

Of course it didn’t take too long for me to see that neither was Clark, he was born in Krypton but all he knew about our home, our culture, our gods, he learned from a Crystal; he was a human in all but biology, full of their less than stellar qualities, a true _born_ and raised Kansas boy; I was never able to call him Kal-El after I came to this realization and our relationship just went downhill from there.

“Thank you Clark, but my situation with James is different than what happened with Lex; I will deal with him when he decides to stop hiding” I said with a faraway look; I knew what I had to do, James was too dangerous, too full of hate for me to let him go

“Just be careful Kara, James is not any villain, he was your friend; it’s not going to be easy” and with that the call was over

“Are we interrupting?” I looked up to see both Lucy and Winn entering the office

“No, it was Clark on the phone, he heard about James” was all I said, they nodded their understanding

“Well, with the good news, the system caught Snapper’s little stunt before someone could actually lay eyes on it. Lucky for us, I put a 30 minutes before sharing subroutine in the system after you told me about the Planet’s copied article” said my best friend with a smile

“What would I do without you Winn” I said with a thankful smile, he made a dismissive movement with his hand

“You and Lucy help me tons with Elle, it’s the least I can do K.Z” said Winn with that brotherly smile that I liked so much

“Elle is a sweetheart” I said making him laugh a little

“Well, unfortunately my news isn’t as good; Snapper is suing us for wrongfully termination. He’s accusing you of firing him for doing his job and of harassment; apparently you have had a problem with him ever since you rose to the CEO position” my lawyer friend said making me sigh

“It should be easy enough to prove that he is full of shit,” I said not really worried about Snapper’s lawsuit

“It should be if he hadn’t found _witnesses_ to back him up; you know how this employee against employer lawsuits go. We will need some strong argument and prove to win” I sighed once more

“Do what you need Lucy, just; don’t make us look like the bad guy…much” I said watching as a smirk appeared in Lucy’s face, she nodded making her way back to the Legal department 

“And you still confused as to why she married Leslie?” I asked turning to Winn who shrugged

“No, not really”

\------------------------------------------x-x--------------------   

“Okay, table is set, dinner is cocking…and I need a bath” I said to myself as I went about the house getting ready, Lena would be here in 30 minutes and everything needed to be perfect

_“Kara, we have trouble downtown National City…”_

“Nope, no tonight we don’t Chloe; tonight I am unreachable to anything short of the end of the world” I said in response to my Legion Comlink

_“Kara you are the closest”_ argued the blond genius

“Chloe this is the first date that I have in almost seven years” I said with a serious voice, Chloe was silent for a minute

_“Have a good night with your date, and use protection”_ the good thing about having other heroes for friends is that they understand how precarious our love lives are

“Hold on a minute” I said as I heard the knock on the door, I was wearing one of my favourite suits, and had an apron covering it so not to spill anything on it

“Hi” I said as I opened the door, Lena was more stunning than usual, if it was even possible. She was wearing a form-fitting black dress with only one shoulder strap

“Hi yourself Kara” said the Luthor heir with a deep velvet voice, Rao, I think I just suffered a stroke

“In…I mean come in” I said getting a little tongue-tied, Lena only smiled as she passed me

“Beautiful apron by the way” she said making me smile even bigger, this apron in particular was a disaster, Vor had made it for father’s day at school and as much as I would like to say that my little monster is talented, she’s only six years’ old

“Yeah, Val gave it to me on father’s day” I said as I opened a stupidly expensive bottle of wine that I bought earlier this week, the brunette smiled with warmth

“I figure it, love was written wrong,” she said making me laugh, Vor bless her intelligence hated English and all things related to it

“My child clearly has not taken to me when it comes to English,” I said giving Lena a glass of the wine hoping that she would like

“But she did take on your charming personality though; Jess asks about her every time I mention your name” said the Luthor woman making me laugh a little more

“I must say that I feel a little jealous that my assistant got to meet your daughter and I haven’t” she said with a playful smile; Lena was anchored by her arms in the counter watching as I finished with our dinner

“Well, if you want to meet the little monster all you have to do is ask,” I said not taking my eyes from my almost ready masterpiece

“Be sure that I will hold you to that” she said and I could hear the smile on her voice even with my back turned to her

“Well look at that, Kara Danvers has a tattoo” I turned a little surprised with the sudden change of subject just to see that Lena was right behind me, her fingers tracing lightly the skin of my scruff. My cheeks heated up, I had forgotten that my tattoo was visible with my hair up as it was 

“Yeah, I did it a year after I was adopted by the Danvers. Eliza wasn’t too happy about it, but Jeremiah understood why I wanted” I said, my skin hot beneath her fingers

“El Mayarah, what does it means?” she asked, I sighed turning the fire off before it burned our meal

“It means strong together…in Kryptonese” I said looking deep into her eyes, it didn’t take long for the light of recognition to surge in her emerald green orbs

“I see” she said putting some distance between us, I could almost see her walls coming up

“It’s not the way you think; I didn’t do it to keep an eye on you” I said with a low and saddened voice, I knew that I had to tell Lena the truth tonight, that I couldn’t say that I loved her and keep lying to her; and right now all I could do was pray that she would give me a chance to explain

“If it wasn’t to keep an eye on me; to make sure that not another Luthor was a crazy maniac, then why?” she asked the hurt clear in her voice, I closed my eyes, I wanted to go to her, wanted to take her in my arms and tell her that everything was going to be fine; but I hold back

“I never intended to for this to happen Lena, to be perfectly honest we only ever meet because of the Venture incident, because Snapper wanted to interview you and I couldn’t risk you suing us because he was a fucking bastard as usual. Then I saw you, and you were the most beautiful woman that I ever seen; but even then, I just wanted to know what happened to the shuttle; I had just become Cat.Co’s CEO and I had a daughter and a City to care for.

Lena, I fell in love with you, after that first time…I kept coming back, not because I didn’t trust you, not because of your last name; but because you got under my skin, I couldn’t stop thinking about you, stop caring for you. I wanted to make you smile, I wanted for you to know everything about me and for me to know everything about you” I said the sincerest I could be, tears running down my cheeks

“If you loved me so much, why did you lie?” she asked trying to hold back her own tears behind a half broken mask

“Lena, I have a six years old daughter, who doesn’t have any powers or means to defend herself. I trust you, Lena, I trust you with my life, so much that I gave you my mother’s necklace; but I can barely trust myself with my daughter’s life.

Lena, I live on the fear that someday my enemies will found out who I am and that they will not come for me, they will come for Eliza, for Winn, Lucy, Valerie…you. I lost too much already Lena, I can’t lose anyone else, I wouldn’t survive it” I told her, my tear running free. I had lost my planet, my family, friends and allies, I just didn’t have the strength to lose anyone else

“Oh, Kara” I heard Lena’s voice, not above a whisper but it gave me the hope that maybe, just maybe she would understand why I did what I did

“Do you really trust me?” she asked on a low voice that I could hear as loud and clear as a war cry, for the first time since the beginning of all of this I looked into her jade lakes and they were full of pain, of hurt but also understanding

“I never gave my mother’s necklace to anyone else but you, and I did it because I trust you, Lena, I trust you to do something good with it,” I told her my eyes looking into the deep of her green ocean

“Can you promise then me? No more secrets” she asked her eyes holding mine to the same line of hope

“No, I can’t promise you that Lena. I have secrets that are not mine to tell and others that I wish I didn’t know; all I can promise you is that I will always do my best to be the most honest with you that can be” I said averting my gaze so as not to see her hurt and betrayal. I was surprised when I felt cold hands touching my hot and wet face, in my surprise my eyes once again found hers, but instead of hurt and betrayal all I saw was understanding

“Then promise me that you won’t keep secrets about you from me,” she said, her voice just a whisper, our foreheads almost touching in this intimate position

“That I can do,” I said with a small hopeful smile, Lena’s own lips curled up as she let her forehead touch mine

“Then I want to know everything about you”

Continue    


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so not the best or longest chapter but I hope you guys enjoy it   
> also, Reing's uniform just like Kara's is based on the concept created by plastic-pipes on Tumblr, and I just wanted to put out there that I love her art and basically everything that she makes; just needed to say this

Chapter 14

           

I woke with my body stiff and sore; the sun shining unforgiving on my face and I had something on top of me, something too heavy to be my child

“Uhg, it’s too early, I don’t want to wake up yet. Kara do something” I felt an unconscious smile tugging on my lips as I recognized that _the something_ on top of me was actually Lena, who had stayed after we had spent most of the night talking

“Sorry Lee, can’t do much about the sun,” I said with a smile, my eyes opening for the first that morning

“I expected more out of you Superwoman” joked Lena making me laugh

“Even I can only do so much Lee; c’mon I will make you some coffee. I know how much you love your caffeine in the morning” I said hovering a couple centimetres from the couch that we had slept in, manoeuvring my body until we were both up with me holding Lena in my arms on a tight embrace

“Urg…I hate you” she said making me laugh again, Lena was not a morning person

“And I love you,” I said moving towards my kitchen, the leftovers from last night’s dinner on the sink with an empty bottle of wine

“So, that’s how Superwoman’s life is when she’s not saving the day?” asked Lena with a smile as I started to put the table, I smile back at her

“Well, usually I would have a small ball of energy running around the house by now…but yeah, that is how my usual Saturday mornings are like,” I said sitting in front of her as we waited for the coffee to be ready

“That is, when Superwoman is not needed right?” she joked

“If I’m to be honest my caped self is not usually needed on Saturdays. Okay, that is not true, someone is always in need of help; but I’m not the _on-call_ hero during the weekends, we have a rotating system” I said with a smile as Lena’s mouth opened in shock

“Now you are mocking me,” she said with a pout in her lips

“No, I’m not,” I said with a laugh as I showed her my phone with a colour coded schedule; what? Even superheroes have lives, we deserve some me time and what better way to have it than to organize ourselves so the city is always covered

“So…here says you were supposed to be patrolling the city last night” she laughed making me red to my ears

“Yeah, I will have to pay someone back on this one. But again it wouldn’t be the first time” I said at the same time as my coffee machine made known that our coffee was ready

“Well, Kara Zor-el aren’t you full of surprises,” said, Lena, as I gave her a mug full of her black monstrosity

“Oh, you haven’t seen half of it yet Lena Luthor,” I said falling into a playful banter with her

\-----------------x-x-----------------------

“Dammed Mary, Jesus and Joseph, wow; did you asked a racoon to give you a haircut or something like that” I turned my not so friendly face to look at Leslie who was having too much fun with my current situation

“Like you never had a fucking alien targeting your hair; or have you forgotten about Lobo and you almost going Lex Luthor haircut style,” I said with a very indignant voice, I didn’t need to have people telling me that it was bad, like YouTube tutorial gone wrong bad

“We agreed to never talk about the Lobo incident, never,” said a not so smile anymore Leslie, I gave her a triumphant smile; I just lost half of my hair I have the right to be immature…and petty

“Okay, knock it off the two kids,” said Sam coming from down the hall, her superhero uniform at display.

Sam’s uniform had the same colors as mine and Superman’s but it was not quite as Kryptonian based as mine or as human-based as Clark’s; to be honest, Sam’s had an almost magical background to it with her dark red cape covering her head and her armory like details     

“Why do you always have to make everything so boring Arias” said Leslie with a smirk, Sam rolled her eyes at the Electric hero

“Because someone has to Willis, also, your girl is looking for you” said Sam with a smirk of her own, Leslie just grumbled about having to go as she took her to leave

“So, do I want to know what happened out there?” asked my friend with a worried but amused smile

“A white Martian, a big ass sword and some new recruits; just a normal day,” I said with a smile of my own

“Well, close your eyes; I will do the best that I can,” Reign said making me sigh

\------------------------xx---------------x-x--------

“Good morning Miss…” I turned as Eve’s voice came to an abrupt halt

“Is something wrong Eve?” I asked a little worried as Eve had her mouth open and her eyes a little wide, she reminded me of a surprised Labrador if I were, to be honest

“You cut your hair, Miss Danvers,” said the girl with a dazzled voice, I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment

“Err…yeah, I…I…I’ve been meaning to change my style for some time now; did you like it?” I asked a little insecure, my cheeks still hot

“I love it, Miss Danvers, it agrees with you,” said Eve with a big smile what prompted to do the same

“Thank you, Eve,” I said as I moved into my office, the girl nodded going back to her desk.

I had managed to work for half an hour uninterrupted when the commotion started

_“I have to speak with Kara Danvers…”_

_“Miss you can’t go in her office without an appointment”_

_“I do not wish to hurt you, sister, but I will if you continue to delay me…”_

_“Miss I will have to call security; I can’t let you go in there without an appointment”_

“What in the name of Rao…” I muttered getting up and making my way to where all the fuss was happening. Soon enough I was graced with the vision of my assistant actually physically trying to stop a young brunette woman of advancing into my office; I kind of felt bad for Eve when it was obvious that the girl wasn’t even acknowledging her attempts

“What in the name of Rao is going on here” I said loud enough so both, my very red and slightly out of breath assistant and our unknown guest would hear me

“Are you Kara Danvers?” asked the brunette woman and there was something about the girl that was too familiar to me, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on what was it. I nodded my affirmative to the girl’s question what seemed to cause her some relief

“My name is Donna Troy and I was send by our majesty Queen Diana of Themyscira to request your help…”

“Miss Troy! I don’t believe we should be holding this kind of conversation in such a public place don’t you agree?” I said in a severe voice cutting the amazon girl before she could actually cause any harm, the girl looked confused by my action but said nothing else as I guided her back to my office

“Eve, I don’t want to be disturbed…unless it is Lena” I said with a smile

“Now, Miss Troy; do explain what this is all about…”

Continue…     


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And my writer's block is finally over YEAHHHH  
> also James uniform is the same as earth 2's Brutaal   
> and as usual, all mistakes are mine

Chapter 15

“Team Alpha, I need you to find the amazons and rescue them, take the injured back to the ship and protect them no matter what; team Delta, you will take down the rogues, everything that isn’t in the city you put down. Now team Omega you come with me, we’re taking back this island” I said to the small contingent of heroes in front of me, we were going to hit these bastards and we were going to hit it hard

_“Now, Miss Troy; do explain what is this all about,” I asked looking quite sternly to the girl, after all, she did cause a scene in my building and almost exposed me_

_“Themyscira was invaded, Queen Hippolyta is dead and most of the Amazons were captured; Queen Artemis, I and the princess were the only who managed to escape and that was just because Queen Diana stayed behind. The Queen she told me to find you, she said that I had to tell you that Cadmus and their weapon were the ones responsible for this” said the girl in an anguished tone_

_“How did Cadmus find Themyscira?” I asked more to myself than anything else but none of the last I got an answer from the young amazon_

_“It was supposed to be impossible, no one other than the Amazons knows of Themyscira’s location, but still somehow these Cadmus people found us” I nodded to the girl still lost on my thoughts. She was right, it was supposed to be impossible for a mortal to find the Amazon Island, it was one of the most well-kept secrets of the world; Rao it would easier for a human to stumble upon Atlantis, than for someone to find Themyscira. There was something with this story, something was missing; it just didn’t make any sense how this happened_

_“And Artemis and the baby are they alright? Are they hurt?” I asked worried, Cassie was just a baby and she could be easily hurt no matter who her parents are_

_“Yes, both the Queen and the princess were able to safely escape, but Queen Artemis is worried about Queen Diana and she wishes to see you before you go to Themyscira, she said it is important,” said the girl and I could only think about how this situation keeps getting better and better._

_Themyscira was invaded and is currently being dominated by Cadmus, Hippolyta is dead, Diana is the new Queen and is most probably captured or dead, the Amazons are also captured and could be dead too by now; and now Artemis has something important to tell me, something that she obviously couldn’t tell her guard about it_

_“Alright, no use in wasting precious time; take me to Artemis” I said opening the door_

_“Eve, cancel everything that I have for today, and please call Lena and cancel our lunch date, tell her that I will call her as soon as I can; tell her that a work emergency came up ok” I said to my assistant that dutifully nodded_

_“Now, where is she?” I asked_

The streets of the Amazon city were littered with bodies of both amazons and Cadmus soldiers, the white marble tinted with red

“In the name Azarath, what happened in here,” asked Raven as she came closer to me

“Cadmus, that’s what they do,” I said with a dark edge to my voice, as I passed the body of a young amazon girl

“And they call us monsters” muttered the empath girl

_“The world is in greater danger than you believe Kara, they want to open Hades door, they think that they can control what is inside of it; Hippolyta, she tried to stop them and they killed her...they have this man…this weapon; Kara he has the same powers as you, we didn’t even have a chance” said the now Queen of the Amazons and I for the first time could actually say that Artemis looked scared of something_

_“James,” I said under my breath, I always knew that this would eventually happen, that he and Cadmus would make their move; but still I had hoped that he wouldn’t, that I wouldn’t have to face him…face the man that once was my best friend_

“Hold; Raven, Starfire and Scandal you go east; Shayera, Arrowette and Frost you go West. The rest comes with me, Scandal and Frost you are the team leaders; checkpoint is Hades door” I said as my team divided going in different directions

“look out” I screamed as I saw the first of Cadmus men coming out of the shadows, he was shooting as he did so and Laurel was only barely capable of escaping his bullets

“Son of a bitch,” said Laurel as she blasted the agent with her sonic scream

“Reign,” I said as both Sam and I heard more soldiers coming

“Laurel stay behind me, Kara and I are bulletproof you are not,” said the former destroyer of worlds as at least 50 armed soldiers came into view, both Sam and I knocked them out without breaking a sweat

“Let’s keep moving,” I said opening passage thru the unconscious bodies, I was pretty sure that they would end up facing the Amazon law after all of this is over

“So, I heard that you and the youngest Luthor were on a date Friday,” asked Sam casually as she sends a Cadmus agent flying

“Who told you that?” I asked with a raised eyebrow, to be honest, I was not surprised since I knew for a fact that superheroes were the worst gossipers and that is coming from someone who actually works on the industry

“I was the one covering from you,” said the brunette superhero with a smirk

“Weren’t you supposed to be watching the kids Friday night?” I asked glaring at her, Sam rolled her eyes at me

“Winn stayed with them when I had to go out,” she said making me raise my eyebrow

“And pray and tell what was Winn doing at your house Friday night?” I asked with a suggestive tone, Winn was a positive improvement from my sister if I could say so myself

“Nothing, we were doing absolutely nothing,” said the woman looking flustered

“Well, he is an improvement from Alex so...go for it,” I said laughing at how red the all mighty Reign was becoming

“No offence Kara, but a rock is an improvement from your sister; the woman is one piece of work,” said Laurel after she put down the last of Cadmus man

“I would have to disagree with you to take some kind of offence Canary,” I said with a smirk like I stated so many times there was no sisterly love lost between Alex and me  

“As much as I wish to agree she’s still Ruby’s other parent so…” said Sam in a silent request for us to proceed with the mission. Sam has always refused to bad-mouth Alex, even after how things ended between them; she always said that Alex would eventually come around about Ruby and that she didn’t want to poison her child against Alex.

I never agreed with Sam’s choice of telling Ruby that Alex had left to protect them from the bad guys, but Sam, she truly believed this to be the best for Ruby and I didn’t want to fight her, not because of this at least.

_“We arrived at the checkpoint,”_ said Laurel into the communicator

“Someone else thinks that it was too easy to get here, we are up against Cadmus and as of right now we didn’t come across any alien weapon, super-soldier or evil device,” said Laurel with an alarmed look; Sam and I looked at each other quickly

“Trap!” we both exclaimed at the same time as out of nowhere I was sent flying against a wall, I heard a laugh as I looked up, my eyes focusing on the men that were once my brother

“James,” I said thru greeted teeth, the man was wearing a black uniform with red details in his chest and waist, the Cadmus symbol burn in black in the centre of his chest

“Missed me, Superwoman,” he said with a smirk before he blasted me with his heat vision

_“Hey, I’m sorry about cancelling on you,” I said in an apologetic tone, Lena on the other side of the line let out a small laugh_

_“It’s ok, I understand; however, am I right to assume that the work emergency that Eve told me about is not a Cat.Co one, is it?” asked Lena with a slightly worried tone to her voice_

_“Yes, you right; Cadmus has invaded Wonder Woman’s homeland and we have to take it back, especially with what they are planning to unleash,” I said as I checked my uniform one last time_

_“So my mother has finally surfaced again,” she said with sadness and resignation_

_“I’m sorry Lena, I shouldn’t have told you that it was her,” I said with regret lacing my voice, Lilian may be crazy but she was still Lena’s mother_

_“No, I’m glad you did; no secrets remember,” said Lena with what sounded like gratitude in her voice, I smiled feeling my heart beat a little faster, Rao I never felt like this for anyone, not even my ex-wife_

_“Yeah, no secrets,” I said as I started to move in the hangar’s direction_

_“Lena, I have to go now,” I said with a little reluctance, I heard Lena sigh in the other side of the line_

_“Be safe okay?” she said and again I couldn’t hold a smile_

_“I will, I promise,” I said as the line went dead_

“Kara!” I heard a scream and suddenly James wasn’t upon me anymore; Sam had sent him flying across the battlefield that we were in. I was still a little disorientated but that didn’t stop me from taking down two super-soldiers as they came for me

“Zor-el” I heard the scream, James was coming fast; but this time I was prepared as I steeled my feet in the floor and with a strong swing of my arm I sent James flying again, this time in the forest’s direction

“Superwoman; the door” I heard someone scream and sure enough there was Lilian Luthor in all her glory trying to open the underworld’s door. I took flight going after Lilian but before I could get anywhere close to her I was tackled

“You are not getting away from me Zor-el; I will destroy you” screamed the man as he punched me with enough force to send me flying, he coming right behind it punched me again and again and again. I was losing, and losing fast

“Who’s the stronger now Superwoman, who’s the earth champion now” James scream as he hit me with his heat vision

“You are pathetic,” he said laughing

“And you are going to lose” I said just as Sam once again came to my saving, this time she shot him down with her heat vision; James screamed but did not fall, so I did the only thing I could think of at that moment I blasted him with all that I had…until the world around me faded black

Continue   


	16. chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so I'm a huge fan of Star Trek or any sci-fi really, that been said do expect to see some Star Trek, Star Wars or another universe like that alien species or planet alright   
> All mistakes are mine

Chapter 16

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the feeling of having been dragged by a truck...and a headache

“Hey, easy; easy tiger” I heard Sam’s voice as I tried to get up, my eyes still too heavy for me to open them

“For how long I was out?” I asked finally opening my eyes, but closing them again almost immediately as the sun burned my sensitive retina

“5 days; you solar flared before your Kryptonian cell could heal you, so you were in a pretty bad shape after the battle; if it wasn’t for the Amazons you would have died out there Kara,” said a very preoccupied Sam, I reached for her hand holding it with care

“I’m sorry that I got you worried,” I said giving her the best smile that I could at that moment; one that was immediately followed by a grimace

“And it hurts to smile,” I said opening my eyes again, groaning thru the pain as my eyes adjusted

“What happened? After I blasted James to kingdom come that is” I said looking at the ceiling, by now I had figured out that I was still in Themyscira

“Yeah, you made a number on him with that last attack; there was Cadmus scum everywhere on the island and a lot of Amazons were killed, a lot of us got hurt too…I will not sugarcoat alright. We almost lost out there Kara, if you hadn’t put Olsen down we would have; Lilian got away…again, Olsen got away and half of Cadmus big players went with them” said my friend and sister in all but blood

“Diana? Our team?” I asked and heard Sam sigh

“Diana is in a pretty bad shape, almost as bad as you actually. Artemis is acting as prime Queen until Diana can assume the throne, but at least 1/3 of the Amazons were killed, Artemis soldiers are still retrieving the corpora; she thinks that there will be more Amazons to burn once they reach the volt. On our side…we lost most of the team Delta; Natasha, Lilith and Karen are gone; James got them in the outskirts of the city; they didn’t have a chance” said Sam and I could hear the tears in her voice

“Steel, Omen and Bumblebee…have the families been notified?” I asked with a heavy voice, I was their leader, I was the one supposed to bring them back home to their families and loved ones and I failed; they were dead and it was my fault, no one else but mine

“Yes, Chloe did it. Mal and John Henry want to talk to you” she said as I closed my eyes with more force than necessary

“Sam, I want to be alone for a while…please” I added as I saw her hesitance, Sam slowly nodded before leaving me alone

“Fuck!” I scream as high as I could as soon as I heard the door close behind Sam; I had tears going down my face as I cried and screamed. It was all my fault, they were my team, my heroes, my responsibility and they were dead, dead! 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” I screamed again and again until I couldn’t repeat the words anymore

\-------------------x-x-----------------------------------

It was hours later that I heard someone walk back into the room

“Sam, I just need some time,” I said without looking at who had come in

“We don’t need to talk” I turned quite surprised, my eyes a little wide

“Lena? What are you doing in here?” I asked cringing at how that sounded as soon as the words were out of my mouth

“Not that I’m not happy to see you, or that I didn’t want you here but…”

“It’s okay Kara, your friend Samantha came to me after I pestered the living days out of your friend Lucy,” said the Irish-American CEO with a smile, I felt new tears roll down my eyes

“I failed them, Lee, it was my responsibility to take them home and I failed them, Lena,” I said letting the woman take me into her arms as she reached me in the bed

“I know it hurts _mo stór **[1]**_ , but it was not your fault Kara; you didn’t kill them, Cadmus did…their weapon did” said Lena holding me tightly as I cried all over again

“I send them there Lena; the strategy was mine, the teams were mine, I was their leader and I send them there. I should’ve known Lee, I should’ve known that Olsen would be out there” I said letting the pain rip thru my chest, James…how could things turn out like this; he was once the best of all of us…and now…

“Kara…”

“Omen was 21 and she had just decided what to do in college, she was going to be a psychologist; Steel was 23 and was just finishing an engineering degree, she wanted to work at L-corp and Bumblebee, she was 25 and had just got a job at S.T.A.R labs, she was supposed to start Monday. And now none of them is ever going to do none of that” I said cutting Lena, I could hear the hollowness in my voice

“Kara, listen to me; please. I know that you are hurting and suffering but please do not blame yourself, it was not your fault. You know just as well as I that you could not predict that James would be where he was if anything he should have been by my mother’s side. It was not your fault Kara” said my girlfriend with fierceness, I said nothing as I let myself fall into a restless slumber in Lena’s arms

\----------------------x-x--------------------------------       

It was two nights later that all of us reunited, the remaining Amazons, Lena, Sam and I; all of us stood there watching as the fallen Amazons burned, Queen Hippolyta among them burning in the highest pyre of all

“May our fallen sisters find peace in the afterlife, and that their sacrifice shall not be forgotten or in vain,” said Diana with a rough voice, the woman was still healing and had only woken up the day before. The Amazons screamed in honour of their fallen and then in real Greek fashion they celebrated them by partying that night

“Kara, you don’t have to go, you should stay and wait for your injuries to heal better,” said a concerned Diana as Sam, Lena and I were saying our goodbyes

“I’ve been away from home for too long already Diana, my daughter, my city and my company need me; besides, you know me…I will heal soon enough” I gave her a smile before my faced turned serious

“And you know that I have a duty to my fallen ones as much as you had one to yours,” I said with heaviness; Diana gave me a tight smile as she finally bid me goodbye

“Kara, before you go I have a favour to ask of you” I stood in front of Diana confused with the abrupt change in subject

“I want you to take Donna with you back to the man’s world; Neither I or Artemis can return, not in the foreseeable future at least,” said the Amazon Queen rendering shocked

“Diana you know the risks; she is just a kid,” I said with hesitance

“My friend, both me and Donna understand the risks, but the Legion is about to face an enemy that has the potential to be worse than Darkseid; you will need all the help you can get,” said the Queen made me sigh

“Very well my friend, I will abide by your request. So, where is our new recruit?” I asked with a matter of heaviness in my voice

“Here ma’am” I turned as I heard the girl’s voice, Donna Troy was wearing what looked like a body moulded black armour with white stars on it, she had also black shoulder pads and silver gauntlets and bots

“Well, that is very different from what I’m used to seeing an Amazon wearing,” said Sam with a snort

“I understand that this uniform is not one customary to my people, but I do not want to be confused with Wonder Woman as I’m not her and I am my own person,” said the girl with conviction and I had the feeling that there was a story behind such a conviction

“Well, I suppose that you will not appreciate being called Wonder Girl them,” I said with a weak smirk, my future duties still weiving on me

“Yes Miss Superwoman, I would not appreciate it; you may call me Troia,” said the girl with a proud smile, I nod my understanding

“Very well if all things are settled I believe that we must go,” I said in a serious tone, I had a funeral to preside

\------------------------x-x------------------------------------------------

“We are all here today to celebrate and honour our fallen friends; Lilith Clay also known as Omen; Karen Beecher-Duncan also known as Bumblebee and Natasha Irons also known as Steel. They left us too soon, but they will always be remembered by their sacrifice for they paid the ultimate price so other could live; to Omen, Bumblebee and Steel” I said lifting my Klingon ale the rest of the Legion present did the same

“Mal Duncan, John Henry Irons and John Richard Grayson; you may do the honors” I said as the tree man came to the front; Mal was Bumblebee’s husband, John Henry was Steel’s uncle and Richard was the one Omen had chosen as her family relative in case she ever had to pay to ultimate price as she did. The man came to a stop in front of three black marble pedestals and with a touch of their hands the pedestals ignited with the holographic images of our fallen heroes; they were now united with the others that had fallen.

“May their deaths are not in vain,” I said as we finally drank of our cups; _may Rao’s light shine upon you_ I thought

“Founders, please accompany me, we must deliberate our course of action” I said and after I saw the nods in confirmation I left the garden chamber; I was stupid enough to let this happen, I was apathetic and hopeful enough to believe that he wouldn’t resurface, that he wouldn’t make good on his threat and because of that my people died; I wasn’t going to let it happen again, I couldn’t. James was once my friend, my brother and my lover but that was in the past now, now he was Cadmus weapon and my enemy…and he was going to go down

Continue      

 

[1] My darling


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay, so some notes before the chapter:   
> 1º: Kara was 16 when she left Krypton, she spent 24 years in the Phantom Zone, she meted Lucy, Winn and James during high school right after she arrived on earth and was adopted by the Danvers; Alex is a year older than Kara. Kara was 24 when Vor was born and 23 when she married Vicky and Vor is 6 years old, also Kara started to work for Cat on her third year of college (I made the calculus based on Brazilian school chronograms because here we finish high-school and start college at 17 to18 years old)
> 
> 2º: the Titans and Young Justice are sub-divisions of the Legion, they are groups with younger members that although capable aren’t old enough to deal with the really bad stuff; the Titans operate on the west coast and the young justice operates on the east coast 
> 
> 3º: I think I will give Lena powers, she'll probably be a blue lantern as I never see anyone portraying her like that and I really think she would do a terrific one, i won't put this to a vote but you guys can give your opinions about it

Chapter 17

“What do we know about Cadmus mission in Themyscira and their weapon,” I said after the last member of the Legion board took its sit

“About Cadmus mission…not much, all we know is that Lilian wanted to open the portal to the underworld, we don’t know the reason, or how she got there; hell we don’t even know if she succeeded in doing it” said a frustrated Reign, her dark ceremonial uniform reminding me of the time she was the one we were trying to stop, I felt a shiver run down my spine with the thought

“What we do know however is that the vault was violated; the Amazons are still accounting for the items in the vault but they believe that at least one item was stolen. They made too much of mess to not have taken something” said Raven, the leader of the Titans division of the Legion, with a dispassionate voice what was very common for her

“And about James?” I asked not looking to anyone in particular

“Well from what we gathered from Alex and what we saw on the island. He is strong, stronger than me and stronger than you Kara” said Sam with a worried tone

“He is also full of rage and hatred; he is filled with those emotions to the point that I can’t read anything else on him,” said Raven

“He is immune to Kryptonite, and magic has little effect on him as well,” said Kon-El, he was the leader of the Young Justice division

“Red sun maybe?” I said with a worried tone, Sam sighed

“We don’t know, even Alex isn’t sure about what she created,” said Chloe with a very frustrated voice; I sighed, of course, my sister wouldn’t know what she created, I swear this is Doomsday all over again

“Chloe, Barbara; I want you to team up with our science division in S.T.A.R labs to try and find a way, any way to stop James,” I said getting up from my chair at the head of the table

“Sam, you and Livewire are on security; I want you to take a team and go over every location, password and information that James had access to. You know the protocol” I said looking at my friend who gave me a stiff nod; situations like this were never easy, to have a friend turn into a foe. There was always so much collateral damage

“Kon, I want you and your team to take over for the Titans. They need time to mourn” I said, the boy nodded with resolve

“Raven, the Titans have as much time as they need to grieve, I want you to know that you and your team have our full support in this difficult time. But I must tell you that your team is not in any way sanctioned to go after James” I said, my voice serious at the end; I couldn’t allow him to kill anyone else

“Meeting adjourned,” I said leaving the room, I had things that I needed to do, to protect my family

\----------------------x-x---------------------------

“Mommy, why are we here?” asked my daughter after I landed the Quinjet; I closed my eyes as I let the air go out of my lungs, I had tears in my eyes that I could not let fall

“Vor, baby; come here,” I said and soon enough she had jumped on my lap, I held her as tight as I could before I looked at her eyes, they were full of confusion

“Vor, back home, there is a bad man, a very, very bad man and he wants to hurt mommy and he knows that the best way to do that is by hurting you and your granny” I stopped and looked up, my eyes burned with the tears that I could not cry and the words just didn’t want to go out of my mouth. I took a deep breath calming myself

“Baby, I love you so, so much, never doubt that alright; if I had any other option I would do it…but I don’t…right now I don’t…you’ll have to stay here with your granny…where it is safe” I said, Eliza putting her hand on my shoulder reminding me of her presence

“But if I’m going to stay with granny, where are you going to stay mommy?” asked my daughter confused; Rao, this is the last thing I wanted; this hurts so much

“I have to go back, baby, I have to protect the city and defeat the bad man so you and granny can come back too,” I said and as I did so I watched as realization appeared in my child’s face and was rapidly exchanged by fear and betrayal and ultimately a devastating kind of resignation

“You are going to leave me, just like mom did. You don’t love me anymore; you don’t want me…just like mom” she said tears running down her small face and I couldn’t hold mine any longer

“No! Don’t you ever say that, okay; Vor, I love you, I will always love you, I’ve had always loved you…ever since the first moment that I saw you in your mother’s arms; you are my daughter, my blood and my family. You are Vor-El from the house of El and I am your Jeju[1] and nothing is going to change that, okay. But right now you’ll have to stay here because I have to keep you and your uzeju[2] safe, because if something happened with you or your uzeju I wouldn’t be able to live with myself” I said letting my tears run free down my face as I held my baby to my chest, it was like having my heart ripped apart

“You still love and you will come to take me and u..uzeiu home after you de..defeat the bad man, right mommy?” asked my daughter still crying softly in my chest

“It’s _uzeju_ sweetheart; and yes, as soon as the bad man is gone I will come to take you home with me okay,” I said kissing the top of her head

“I love you, mommy,” said my daughter. We stayed there with her in my arms until she fell asleep, he little arms holding me as tightly as she could even in her sleep

“Let me take her Kara, the longer you stay the harder it will be to leave,” said my mother at some point after my daughter fell to her slumber, I nodded with a deep breath; it was already so hard to leave her

“Thank you, mom; and I’m sorry for putting you thru this,” I said too ashamed to look at her, I had put the woman who took me, a stranger coming from a faraway planet, into her home and raised me as her own child in danger

“It’s not your fault Kara and I know that you will fix it; you always do,” she said, my child in her arms as she moved out of the Quinjet, it didn’t take long for Kelex to show up

“Mom, this is Kelex; he will help you with anything you or Vor may wish. And I promise you that as long you guys stay here, you’ll be safe; no one but me and some pre-approved people can reach this place. You’ll be safe” I said hugging Eliza and Vor one last time before turning back, I felt new tears running down as I walked away from my daughter

\-------------------x-x-------------------------------------   

Three days passed since I had been forced to send my daughter and adoptive mother to Nowhere and since then I had pretty much buried myself in Cat.Co and Superwoman; work was the only thing capable of taking my mind off of the fact that James had forced me to send my child away

“Kara, love…how many pizzas do you want?” asked Lena when I turned from my place on the couch, I had my computer with me trying to find something that could be used to defeat James

“15 plus 5 of white chocolate strawberry,” I said making Lena laugh as she made the order in our favorite pizza place, the owner was a very friendly Brazilian old man

“Well, it is good to see that your appetite is returning, I was starting to worry about that,” said my girlfriend as she came to sit with me on the couch

“Well, at least that,” I said with a sigh, my head falling back to my computer, I was very aware of my depressed state 

“Okay, enough of work…and you’ve seen that footage at least a hundred times already. Talk to me, okay; we can do this if we do it together” said Lena taking my head in her hands forcing me to look her in the eyes and the fire burning in them; it made me smile for the first time ever since the funeral, Lena was on my corner

“I fought so many battles in the past 11 years since I put the cape on Lena; I fought aliens, metahumans, evil masterminds…who sometimes were animals; Rao, me and the Legion, we defeated Darkseid. I never doubt that we could…that I could win, but now…now I don’t know what to do” I confessed; Lena enveloped me in her arms holding me as tight as she could

“I’m scarred Lee,” I said as I let my tears run down my face, Lena once more held my face so I would look at her eyes

“I believe in you Kara,” she said and there were so much love and conviction in her words that I could only hug Lena to me as strongly as she did me to her  

“I love you, Lena, thank you,” I said my eyes closed as I held the woman in my arms

“I love you too Zor-El; but now, we have a villain to defeat,” said my girlfriend making me softly snort

“Yes ma’am,” I said finally letting her go

Continue

 

[1] Mother or mom in Kryptonese (I think)

[2] Grandmother in Kryptonese  


	18. chapter 18

Chapter 18

_“Superwoman, we have a situation in the National City Central Park”_ that was the first thing I heard as I woke up with my comlink beeping quite insistently

_“On my way, watchtower,”_ I said getting up, Lena grunted but didn’t wake up. Moving thru my apartment I rapidly made breakfast and left a note telling Lena where I had gone to in case she woke up before I returned

“Well, that is definitely not something we see every day,” I said to myself as I saw the situation Chloe had talked about; said situation being earth 38 Supergirl with at least five more people and a spaceship fighting what I could only assume was their earth version of Reign

“I don’t think so…I really like this park” I said appearing in front of earth 38 Reign just as she was about to punch Supergirl, my head barely moved as her fist connect with my jaw, the red-eyed world killer seemed very surprised with that

“Superwoman!” I heard 38 Kara exclaim with a more than relieved tone, I raised an eyebrow as I turned to look at her

“When I said that you could visit, I didn’t mean like this,” I said and my alternative version shrugged her cheeks coloured pink

“I am Reign…” I turned to look at the world killer again a bored look in my face

“And I am Superwoman, and this is my earth,” I said hitting Sam’s alternative version with a strong punch in the stomach, the world killer was once again shocked as she fell in my arms unconscious

“Obviously we should have done this right at the beginning” I turned as I heard the very well-known voice of Lena and I had to admit that I was I little shocked to see this version of my girlfriend. This Lena was so different and yet so similar to my own Lena, this one was guarded, and rigid and I am pretty sure that she has never in her life owned a Star Wars T-shirt; what? I love my Lena’s nerd shirts

“Wow, is that a hologram in that building?” I once again turned, this time to see no other than Winn or at least Supergirl’s version of him; and again this Winn was so different and yet so similar, this Winn held himself with a lot less confidence and he looked so young when compared to mine

“Hum, yeah,” I said simple still very much lost

“Superwoman, I’m sorry for showing up like this and for bringing trouble with us, but we were out of ideas,” said 38 Alex with seriousness, I nodded with understanding

“I believe that we should take this to somewhere more private, police are coming,” I said as I heard the sirens coming from some blocks away, Alex and her friends agreed

“I will guide the way,” I said touching the El symbol in my uniform, it quickly started to change as the Kryptonian technology made it into space capable suit

“Okay, it’s official; I love this earth,” said an excited Winn, I laughed from under my mask

“We better go; I really don’t want to have to explain this to the authorities,” I said as I started to hover above the ground, their ship not too far behind me

_“Tower, open hangar 3,”_ I said thru my comlink

“ _Confirmed Superwoman”_ responded Barbara as the doors opened

“Well, welcome to the Watchtower,” I said after the last of the earth 38 visitors got out of their ship, Reign who was still unconscious had been transported to a holding cell

“You have a base on the moon, Alex; she has a base on the moon. Why don’t we have a base on the moon?” said an awed Supergirl, the girl was actually really excited with the base

“Human right to privacy much,” said the alternative Lena with a great matter of sarcasm and distrust, well…I see someone was raised by Lilian Luthor alright, this girl must have walls that go higher than the empire state

“This base and this team exist to protect earth from invasion Miss Luthor, not to monitor earth citizens, we have never prodded into people’s lives; however, we do keep tabs on crime and economy. We try to help where we can” I said with seriousness

“I’m sure you do,” she said with even stronger sarcasm, I smiled annoyed, I hated sarcasm; as all mothers in the universe do

“I do not appreciate Sarcasm Miss Luthor, if you have something you feel the need to say, say it; but do not patronize me,” I said with a very serious tone; this Lena…I had a feeling she and I would not get all that well along. She was far too young in her behaviour, far too guarded, even more than my Lena ever was, and Rao she had that Luthor irritating superiority

“Lena, we are here to help Sam; not for you and Superwoman to bicker with each other,” said Alex when 38’s Lena seemed about to say something else

“Oh, oh; almost forgot…Superwoman this are the members of the Legion, Mon-el, Imra and Brainy; they are from the future, how cool’s that” said a young and excited Supergirl, Alex shook her head at her sister and Lena looked positively irritated with the girl of steel

“It is a pleasure to meet you all” I said politely, to be honest I was a little shocked to see Imra again, even more so to see her with a version of Brainiac that was apparently on our side and an older version of Mon-el, one that send me the _he is not a decent guy_ vibe  

“Very well then, how can I be of assistance?” I said walking them out of the hangar, Winn and Kara seemed more interested in looking around than in the situation at hand, so the conversation was mostly between me, Alex and 38’s Lena

“We tried everything that we could think of on our earth, but we had no luck, and she’s getting strong and Sam’s getting weaker; we are kind of desperate,” said the alternative Alex with sincerity, I nodded my understanding

“Don’t worry Alex, we will find a cure for your Sam, we manage to find one for ours; I’m sure that we can find one for yours in no time, even if your situation is direr than ours ever was” I said coming to a stop when we reached the mess hall

“After all you’ve told me, I am safe into assuming that you guys have not slept or eaten a proper meal in some time, so please, ask anything you want; the replicators are configured to offer food from all known planets of the galaxy…even Kryptonian Supergirl, and it is quite good too” I said, my attention on my alternative version at the end, 38’s Kara looked as if she was about to cry

“Thank you Superwoman, I haven’t tasted Kryptonian food in a long time,” she said instead of looking more like me than I ever seen her do before

“After you’ve eaten, I can show you quarters, if you wish to rest, or if you prefer I can show you my earth,” I said with a friendly smile, and I’ve never seen Winn’s eyes shine so brightly as it did at that moment

“If you wouldn’t mind Superwoman, I would like to meet with your science team, I may not be of much help to them but I would like to help any way” said Alex with a serious and worried voice, the voice a team leader, the voice of someone with the wellbeing of her team on her shoulders and I knew that voice all too well

“Not at all Alex, I can beam us directly at S.T.A.R Labs after we are all finished here if you wish I can even arrange for your quarters to be on the lab. They are not as homey as the ones we have here on the tower, but they are good enough” I said trying to convey my understanding thru my words, Alex smiled with gratitude

“I would appreciate that, thank you Superwoman,” said the DEO agent

“Wow, is that a Tamaranean drinking with a Thanagarian and a Bolovaxian?” asked Kara surprised, I laughed

“Yeah, those are Koriand’r, Shayera and Kilowog respectively, every time Kilowog comes to the station they go out for drinks; they are really fun at parties actually,” I said feeling a levity that I haven't felt in a long time, ever since Themyscira

“We studied about them back in Krypton, but I never really meet anyone of their races,” said an awed Supergirl

“I meet a Bolovaxian once, nasty people they are; always picking fights for no good reason,” said the older Mon-el making me raise an eyebrow

“Really? I’ve known Kilowog for years, even gone to Bolovax Vik once or twice, and I have never seen a Bolovaxian pick a fight without a damn good reason; actually I recall them to be very sociable and happy to be with others” I said with a smile, the Daxamite looked irritated that I called out his shit but said nothing as he went back to his food

“Well, is every finished?” I asked getting up after they nodded

“Superwoman, would you mind to show us our quarters,” asked the alternative Imra with a kind voice and smile

“Of course, Gordon; can you please show our guests some quarters,” I asked as Barbara came closer to us, the redhead nodded

“Keep their access restricted, I don’t really trust the white male privilege over there” I whispered to Barbara as she came past me on her way to guide the time travellers to some visitor’s quarters; Barbara only nodded before going

\----------------------x-x-------------------------------

“So this is our Science division, also known as S.T.A.R Labs,” I said as we appeared on the science building

“And what do you do here? build dangerous things in secret just like any other secret organization” said Lena Luthor, seriously what’s the matter with this girl, Luthor much…

“Actually, S.T.A.R Labs is a public company and the civilians have access to most of its inventions. But, yes; the general public doesn’t know about our involvement with it, but only because if they did, the villains would too, and they would be more than tempted to try and attack this lab, who’s full of said civilians” I said with an annoyed tone, the other me was looking dejected at her Lena; why do I think that Lena’s problem isn’t with me but with her Kara

“Miss Luthor, may I talk with you?” asked a very uncomfortable Supergirl, 38 Lena shrugged and followed the girl of steel to a more secluded place, I turned them out by turning to Alex

“Do I want to know what’s that all about?” I asked and Alex only shook her head in negative

“Believe me, you really don’t,” said Alex with an exasperated sigh

“Lovers quarrel?” I asked good-natured, Alex shocked and then started to laugh, really hard

“Might as well be?” said the DEO agent

“Well they look like they aren’t going anywhere anytime soon; so I might as well take the two of you to the labs,” I said starting to feel a little uncomfortable with Supergirl’s and alternative Lena’s heated argument

“Okay, you will work on sub-level 15 and your research leader is Dr Victor Stone,” I said as I guided the two of them thru sub-level 15

“of how many sub-levels are we talking about?” asked Winn looking impressed at the glass windows that showed different labs and stuff

“50, but levels 40 to 50 are restricted area; they are for meta-human imprisonment and containment,” I said with a more serious tone at the end

“So you do have a prison here,” said Alex with a suspicious tone, I rolled my eyes the pot calling the kettle black

“Yes and no; we do keep meta-human criminals here, but mostly the metas in this facility are here by choice,” I said and Alex looked me a little surprised, I sighed

“I won’t enter in this matter Alex; this is a far too complex ethical argument for me to have it now” I ended the thread of conversation as we reached our intended lab

“I will leave the two of you now, Victor was already informed of your arrival and he is going to help you guys to acclimate,” I said as the door opened and Cyborg came to meet us

“Superwoman” he greeted

“Victor; well…have fun” I said taking my leave

Continue  

            


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so some background information before the chapter  
> 1: earth 39 Lena has the same age as cannon Lena, however, she was adopted by the Luthors at the age of 10 instead of 4, so she has her family and trust issues but not at the same extent of cannon Lena  
> 2: 50% of earth's 39 world population is on the LGBTQ+ spectrum; so there isn't as much forced heteronormativity so you will see a lot of same-sex couples that should have been but weren't in the chapters kkkk (like Eleanor and Tahani, who are canon in this universe)

Chapter 19

“Morning Jess” I said smiling to the Japanese-American as I made my way to my office, Jess was a little surprised to see me, probably because I had not come into the office during weekends ever since I started dating Kara, my blonde Kryptonian had basically forbidden me to; she and Jess say that I work _too_ much

“Miss Luthor…” said my professional but far too worried assistant, knowing the girl, she would be calling Eve as soon as I pass the door

“Jess, I will be in my personal lab if anyone needs me” I said before closing the door behind me, my office had changed a lot since I started dating Kara; for one example my once proper and completely clean office now had papers and projects everywhere on the floor, since Kara could never be confined to a single place whenever she came to help with some calculus or problem.

I could only smile as I, not for the first time noticed the effect Kara Zor-El Danvers had in my life, the woman was exhilarating and so full of happiness and life, even after all that she has been thru; it was so…so…warm and _good_ to be around her that I just could help but be the best version of myself when I’m around her

“Time to work,” I said to myself as I took my shoes off with my coat, leaving them by the couch I entered my personal elevator going down to my lab; my personal lab was the only one built in a sub-level and it had only one entrance and it was from my personal elevator. As I entered in it the lights came up and more of Kara’s organized chaos came to view, if there was one thing the woman was not was organized, God, Kara was most definitely the worst nightmare of any OCD.

“Computer, initiate project _Open Door_ …also, computer side note: why do I keep allowing Kara to name the projects?”

\----------------x-x--------------------------

I was taken from my world of calculus and ideas as my phone rang from somewhere in the mess I called a  lab

_“Lena Luthor speaking,”_ I said after I found the thing, it was stashed under a pile of aluminium alloy and some Kryptonite powder alloy

_“I need your help”_ came the exhausted and positively grump voice of my girlfriend  

“ _What happened?”_ I asked with a worried edge in my voice, to be honest, I was always a little worried about Kara, she was a freaking superhero after all

_“I’ll kill them, Lee I swear if they get in one more fight today will throw the two of them in a holding cell or the sun, whatever is faster; I have a headache and I shouldn’t be able to get one”_ said my clearly frustrated girlfriend and I had to hold myself from laughing, this was the most _relaxed_ and distracted from Cadmus that Kara has been in weeks

“ _And who would **them** be?” _ I asked with a smile my voice full of mirth

“ _Us…well, us from another earth; remember that I told you about the multiverse and that I had some friends form other universes, well this morning I had Supergirl from Earth 38 and her team drop by with one of their villains for me to fix._

_But Rao, my other me and the other you, they have been fighting and bickering all day, I had to break up two fights already and the other Lena has snapped at me and Supergirl so many times that I am positively tired…Lee, I need help, please”_ ranted my woman of steel, her voice almost pleading in the end; I wanted to laugh but held back as Kara was clearly in pain with the situation

_“It’s okay sweetheart, why don’t you bring the two troublemakers to dinner, that way you can tackle the other you and I can confront the other me,”_ I said with a reassuring voice

_“Thank you,”_ she said with relief and this time I couldn’t hold my laughter back

_“I hate you,”_ she said in a playful tone before turning off the call, I had to laugh a little more at her antics, I love this woman so much

\----------------x-x--------------------------------

“Sweetheart, I’m home!” I said as I passed the door, I had groceries in one hand and my purse with some paperwork in the other

“She and Supergirl went out to deal with a fire” replied a voice from behind me, I jumped a little before turning to the voice and dear master Yoda it was me, well, the woman in the sofa was physically identical to me but I could see the subtle differences between us; this Lena was more closed off than I and she had this ice cold aura that Lilian tried vigorously to put in me

“Well, I’m safe to say that you are the Lena Luthor of Earth 38,” I said with a smirk as I moved to the kitchen, Kara and I had a compromise I would Cook the weekends and she would do it in the weeks, it had worked so far

“So, you and Superwoman; Lilian would have an attack if she knew,” said a curious but suspicious Lena, _other Lena_ , good I need to get used to this or I might go a little crazy

“To be honest, Lilian can go to hell with her opinions,” I said without looking from where I was cutting some tomatoes

“Do you eat Lasagna, its Zor-El’s favourite” I said as I finally looked at the other me again, the girl looked a little taken back

“Yes…she told you her secret identity,” said the other Lena with a shock and hurt

“Yeah, she did, Zor-El told me on our first date,” I said knowing full well that honesty was the best way to deal with the situation at hand

“How long have you know her?” she asked coming closer to me, I could see her clothes now and they weren’t one single bit comfortable or practical

“Humm…more or less a year, dating for 4 in the end of the week,” I said turning my eyes back to my chopping board

“And she told you, she thrusted you” said the girl with bitter angry in her voice, I put my knife down

“She did, but there are some big differences between our Zor-Els; the first one of them being that your Supergirl is young, she has only put on the cape 2 years ago, she has much to learn and to grow. Superwoman on another hand has been a hero for almost 11 years’ now, she has seen so much and changed so much since she came out as Supergirl that she outgrew her original name” I said looking into the girl’s eyes, I could see pain, hurt, anger and a storm of other emotions in them

“It doesn’t matter that she is young, I thought we were friends and allies, but she turned on me the first mention of kryptonite she got,” said the other Lena with bitter hurt, I gave a humourless laugh

“You have so much to learn Lena, and so much to overcome too,” I said with a long sigh, the girl seemed ready to attack me in the best Luthor way

“Just listen to what I have to say okay; do you know how many people your Supergirl lost before she met you? Do you know what she fears the most? Do you know the burden she carries every day? Or did you only took in stride your own feeling about the situation” I asked looking the girl straight in the eyes, she seemed shocked and a little ashamed

“Because I do, I know all these things about my Superwoman, and if your Supergirl is anything like mine than she acted the way that she did not because she doesn’t trust you, but because she likes you, Lena, she cares for you and all she wants is to protect you” I said the food long forgotten

“How can she care so much about me and lie to me at the same time, how can she send my boyfriend to spy on me,” said the girl with anger

“Because she is afraid of losing you; do you want to know how many civilians know Superwoman’s secret identity? 78. And how many of those are still alive? 40. In ten years’ since she put on the cape she told seventy-eight people her secret identity and during those same ten years 38 of those people died because they knew said secret” I said with cold honest and the other me was again taken back, her façade broken as she could not contain her shock

“Knowing this secret is not something to be taken lightly, people die because of it…she’s just trying to protect you,” I said ending the conversation, the other me had a lot to think about it

\--------------------------x-------------x----------------------

“Now that this is finished; are you going to tell me what is wrong with you and Lena or will I have to guess?” I said as Kara and I made our way back to my apartment after we dealt with a building on fire

“It’s complicated,” said the girl of steel her hair dancing in the wind

“Complicated is my sister’s and mine relationship,” I said in a half serious half joking tone, the girl sighed before going down and landing in a park

“I did something and Lena got mad, really mad,” said Supergirl in an almost childish tone, I send her my best _motherly reproach_ look

“Lena was the first one to find out about Sam being Reign, and she started to help her without telling me or anyone else, and she was using kryptonite to hold Sam, and then we found out and she was questioned and I got…I don’t know…angry, and scared, and whatever; so I asked James to go and see if Lena had anymore Kryptonite…I know that I shouldn’t have done it but…Anyway, James told Lena what I did and she got really angry and hurt and we had to enter Reign’s mind realm and we fought and I said that I didn’t like secrets and she said that if this was thru I should tell her my secret identity…” 38’s Kara stopped as she was in the verge of tears, I sighed, the girl was far too young to deal with half the things that are thrown at her, she hasn’t had the time to learn all the hard lessons I did

“So basically you screw up,” I said with a serious tone

“Yeah…” she said her big puppy-like blue eyes looking sadly at me

“Child, you have so much to learn,” I said looking up to the Stars

“You have to apologize to Lena, you know that right,” I said without taking my eyes from the night sky, the girl made an affirmative noise

“And you have to stop listening to Superman’s worst traits; humans have a right to have and study Kryptonite, it’s not illegal and we are not the owners of the truth. We may be heroes but Rao knows how many of us were not good people; Zod, Non, Ultraman, a bunch of others, humans can and should have ways of defending themselves against rogue Kryptonians” I said finally looking at the  girl, she seemed quite shocked with my words

“But…it can kill us” she said with wide eyes, I rolled mine

“Humans can be killed by regular guns, fire, falling from high altitudes, drowning and so many more; and still you don’t see them forbidding the use and study of said things do you?” I said my eyes on the girl’s wide ones

“Kryptonite is dangerous,” said the girl with a weak voice

“Actually Kryptonite has a lot of healing proprieties, and is used in a lot of medical treatments here on earth 39,” I said with a smile

“We better go; Lee will be serving dinner soon,” I said taking my feet off the ground just a few centimetres

\----------------------x-x-----------------------------------x-x----------------

“Baby, I’m home” I turned smiling to my girlfriend who was currently in her Supersuit and covered in soot, her short dirty blond hair almost black because of it

“Hi, why don’t you go take a shower so I can give you a proper welcome, hum,” I said with a sly smile, Kara laugh loudly before moving to her room; well…I guess I could say our room since I spend most of my free time here, although, Kara has never said that she wanted me to consider this place my home…but she gave me a key…God, I’m so confused

“Err…hum…do you guys have a spare bathroom?” I got out of my own head to look at an equally covered in soot Supergirl; the girl was clearly younger than my Kara, she was awkward and cute, also she had this sadness in her that I just wanted to hug her

“Yes, end of the corridor to the left, be careful of the lamps, Zor-El has been experimenting with them,” I said and the girl was quick to go, I couldn’t help but smile, she was so cute; well…not as cute as my Kara, but still she was cute

“Okay, Dinner’s served,” I said a little louder than usual so the only other human in the house could hear

“Here” I laughed loudly as both Kara’s appeared in the table, my Kara had her short hair combed back with only a few stubborn strands lose in her face; the other Kara had her long hair lose going down her shoulders, both with eager smiles in her faces

“How was your day baby?” asked my Kara at some point after we all started eating

“Good, I went into the office, managed to make some progress in the portable portal, it is almost stable and I have finally managed to make a synthetic substitute to your mothers neckless,” I said with an excited smile

“This is amazing love, as soon as you have a prototype I can take it to test” she said with a smile and I could see how proud she was of me in her eyes

“What project is that?” asked the other me interested, I smile, this was my pet project at the moment

“It is a portable quantum entanglement portal, made to send relief supplies to difficult to reach areas; once it is done it will be able to not only send supplies but to help evacuating risk areas 45% faster and to help emergency medical personnel to reach hospitals almost 87% faster than any ambulance in the world can” I said my proudness and excitement clear in my voice, the other Lena looked shocked

“But…what if someone uses to invade earth?” asked the girl, I looked confused at her

“The portal has a failsafe, a main computer who is configured to only respond to authorized personnel, all portals have a DNA reading devise that alerts both the authorities and the Legion if any hostile species try to cross it” I said in a confused voice, I was not stupid to not see the danger in my inventions, that was the reason for me to always put a failsafe in them, even the most harmless ones have this precaution in them

“But how can you trust that your personnel won’t turn on you, or if they are Cadmus?” I raised an eyebrow, I was really starting to worry about this girl and her high levels of fear and suspicion

“All my employees are cleared before hiring, and with more than 67% of them being aliens I highly doubt that they would ally with Cadmus” I said with patience, this girl; she was so different from myself that I couldn’t help but question how many things happened differently for her than they did to me

“Okay, why don’t we talk about something else like…why did you cut your hair Superwoman?” diverted a very nervous and uncomfortable Supergirl

“National City was attacked by a white Martian; it was an easy enough thing to deal with so I was sent with some new recruits to put it down, and things were going according to plan…until Mon-El tripped and everything went to hell. By the end of it I had basically no hair to salvage” said my girlfriend with a grumpy voice, after that mission she was really angry with Mon-El, who had his eyes big as plates as she _talked_ with him; I just couldn’t help but laugh as I remembered that day before all this mess with James; the other two girls soon had amused expressions too

“Yeah, well, at least Lena liked when she saw it,” said a flustered Superwoman, I laughed louder

“Oh that I did baby, that I did,” I said with a sultry voice, both Kara’s flushed deep shades of red, the other me, however, had a smirk in her face

“So…huh…what do you guys like to watch back on your earth, Tv wise?” asked my girlfriend changing the subject, I smiled letting her obvious action slide

“Hum…Alex and I have been watching Game of Thrones, the good place and…oh, we really like Wynonna Earp” said a childlike excited Supergirl

“Really, Lena loves Wynonna Earp and the good place; she says that I’m the Eleanor to her Tahani,” said my girlfriend making me blush, I may have said that, but c’mon Tahani and Eleanor are the best couples

“So…” my girlfriend was interrupted by her phone ringing, I smiled as she got up to answer it in the other room

“Baby, I have to go to Cat.Co, something happened” I turned as I listened to Kara’s serious voice, all lightness and happiness gone

“I can go with you,” said a worried Supergirl, my Kara nodded her head

“Lee, I will send you and Lena to the watchtower; Sam is already there she will protect you guys while I deal with this alright” my girlfriend said, her Superwoman persona in command; I nodded knowing or at least having a very good guess of what happened

“What Happened?” asked the other me with a suspicious and a little worried tone, my Kara shook her head touching her ever-present bracelet, her uniform appearing in her body, but this was not her usual one; this one was all black with her family symbol in silver, it had an armour-like appearance

“I will explain everything later, for now just do everything Sam tells you to, okay,” said my girlfriend, her black cape moving lightly in the wind, she looked like someone ready to go to war

“Be careful okay?” I said kissing her, my hands in her armour covered chest, she smiled at me, her arms around me in a reassuring way

“I will do my best; Supergirl, with me,” she said leaving the apartment, the last thing I saw was a blue-ish light and we were no longer on National City

Continue           


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and I am back, after almost three months of absence kkkk   
> so about this chapter, this is the first part of a two-part chapter and it will show a little more about Kara's past with Alex, Vicky and everyone else okay 
> 
> Also no beta and this wasn't all that well rivised so there will be mistakes

       

Chapter 20

“Not all stories have happy endings kiddo, this one clearly doesn’t; it all started in Midvale 15 years ago…and…well. Back then I was a different person, I was a kid, an angry, lost and hurting kid; I also was an alien stuck in a world made of paper but I guess I don’t have to tell how that part feels like.

But, yeah, I was a 16 years’ old girl and I was the last true Kryptonian, the last daughter of Krypton…I really can’t remember how many nights I spend awake looking at the ceiling of my room asking why? Why didn’t I die with everybody else? Why did Kal-El reject me? Just why; needless to say that the celling didn’t have the answers that I was looking for.

I also don’t think I have to tell you how difficult it was, that first few months, trying to learn, trying to fit in, and failing miserably at it. Earth was…well…earth was hard back then and Alex…she wasn’t of much of help too, if she wasn’t ignoring me, she was actually making things worst.

You see, back then, Alex had this perverse pleasure in causing my powers to go haywire, she’d make the house so noisy that I couldn’t stand to stay in there or she would get me so angry that I would lose control over my heat vision or something else of that kind; Eliza would get so angry, she and Alex were always fighting back then and it was so loud…I spent a lot of time in the beach that first year until I learned how to block everything out.

Jeremiah was the only good thing that I had, he understood me when nobody else did, maybe because he was an orphan like me or because he spent so many time with aliens in his clinic or maybe because it was just who he was, either way, it was refreshing to have someone understand, to have someone to just be there, someone who would not tell me that everything was alright when nothing felt alright.

Just that didn’t last, he died…infected with an alien disease, Eliza and Clark didn’t even have the time to figure it out what he had before he was gone. Alex took that in the worst possible way…she blamed me, blamed Clark, blamed Eliza, blamed all aliens and after a while she even blamed Jeremiah.

Eliza was crushed when Alex left to go to boot camp, we didn’t even know about it…she left us a letter…or rather a note saying that she was going and that was the last time we saw or heard of her for the next 5 years. I tried my best you know…to make things easier for Eliza, to stay out of the way and that’s when changed, that’s when I meet her.

\-----------------xx--------------------x-x----------------------------

**_Midvale, 2003_ **

_It was a warm summer day and things were their normal shitty selves, what means that Eliza was crying again, Alex was still not giving a damn about us, Jeremiah was still dead and my planet was still gone, all in all just another day on this shitty new reality of mine, oh and of course I was having another delightful day in what humans call high school. I had two girls push me against my locker, some boy pushed me and had to pretend to fall during sports and I was still doing the thing where I pretend not to be one of the smartest beings on this planet._

_God this is pathetic, I hate this planet, I hate these people, it’s all so loud and people are so…so close-minded and primitive, they have no respect and they are so self-entitled they should be the ones dead and not my people._

_“Hey, do you want some? You look like someone who needs it” I turned as I heard the vaguely known voice, it was one of Alex’s old friends Vicky something. She had a smile and a small paper cylinder in her hand_

_“Why are you talking to me? Aren’t you one of Alex friends” I said an annoyed and irritated tone to my words, the girl laughed not at all affected by my tone_

_“Yeah, Alex and I used to hang out, but she is not here anymore and you look like someone who needs a distraction from your problems. So what do you say, strange girl”_

_“Vicky was so different from all the rest; she didn’t care about what people thought about her, to be honest I don’t think she cared much about anything at all back when we first meet, her father had just left then for a 20 something years old model, her mom was a barely functioning drunk and her best friend had just skipped out of town without telling anyone where she was going or if she was coming back, we were something of match made in hell, she was broken and I was shattered._

_We were never something you could call a healthy relationship because how you build something good out of what’s already broken, I just didn’t see it until it was too late, too late to fix it and too late to turn back. But God we did had our moments_.

\-------------------------xx-----------------------xx------------------

**_Midvale, 2003_ **

_“C’mon strange girl you have to see this! It’s amazing” I heard Vicky’s voice not too far away, she was at the edge of a cliff, her bronze hair shinning and flying around in the sunset sky, her green eyes barely open as she looked back at me_

_“I’m going as fast as I can, trouble girl,” I said as I ran at a human pace up to where she was_

_“You are such a grandma sometimes Kara,” said Vicky as I reached her, she gave me her hand that I didn’t hesitate in holding_

_“It’s beautiful isn’t it, it’s like if the world changes for just about a minute and then it goes back to how it should,” said the girl making me smile_

_“It’s stupid I know,” she said taking her hand away from mine as she turned around to go away_

_“No, wait,” I said moving as fast as a human should stop her from leaving_

_“It’s not stupid, and it is beautiful…you are beautiful,” I said holding her to me_

_“So lame, Kara you are so lame” she laughed as she turned to me her lips on mine before I could even react_

_\-------------x-x------------------------x-x-------------------------_

_“Oi, stop this…Kara! I’m serious! Stop!” screamed Vicky as I ran with her to the water, it was freezing and Vicky was beating her hands against my chest and arms as I laughed_

_“You bitch!” screamed the bronze-haired girl as I dropped her in the water what caused me to laugh even harder_

_“You keeping laughing I will get back at you for this strange girl”_

_“Game on trouble girl,” I said as I dropped by her side in the water my arms finding her as I brought her closer to me_

_“I hate you,” she said nuzzling on me, I laughed tightening my arms around her_

_“I love you,” I said kissing the top of her head_

_\-----------------------xx---------------------xx----------------------------------_

_“Do you mind if I sit here?” I said as I found my girlfriend by herself in our cliff edge, she had a bottle of whiskey in her hands and she looked like she had been crying_

_“Yeah, suit yourself,” she said without looking at me_

_“One of those days?” I asked looking into the sunset, I could hear the water hitting the rocks below us_

_“Aren’t they all the same?” she said taking a gulp from the whiskey_

_“I won’t make you tell me anything, but you know that I’m at your corner,” I said turning my head to look at her_

_“You could help me kill her,” she said making me raise an eyebrow_

_“Or you could hold me and never let me go” she continued after a minute_

_“That I can do,” I said taking her in my arms_

_“Kara…I want you to promise me that doesn’t matter what happens you’ll never let me be like her”_

_“I promise”_

_\-----------------------xx---------------------xx-----------------------------_

“Over the years I questioned a lot of things about Vicky and me, but I never questioned the love I felt for her…I still don’t, for all the good and the bad I loved her, she was my first love, she was my first everything and for a while, I thought she would be my last. But like I said you can’t build a good thing out of something broken, it won’t last…it will always come apart eventually”

_\---------------------xx------------------------xx---------------------------------------_

**_National City, 2008_ **

_“Good morning Miss Grant,” I said with a smile as I gave Miss Grant her coffee, the woman didn’t spare me a look as usual_

_“My Mother canceled our brunch meeting, so do please cancel my meeting with my therapist; since I won’t be meeting with my mother I won’t be needing an appointment with my therapist,” said Miss Grant entering her office. Cat Grant was the founder and CEO of Cat.Co Worldwide media the biggest media conglomerate in all of the USA and she was the Queen of all media needless to say that a woman does not get where she is right now by being nice…unfortunately_

_“Right away Miss Grant,” I said rushing to my desk_

_“That woman scares the living soul out of me” I turned to see a smiling Winn, he had a tablet in one of his hands and a cup of caramel latte in the other_

_“You don’t even work on the same floor as her” I joked with a smile what got a laugh out of him_

_“No, I let this part for invulnerable people like you,” he said good-natured as I rolled my eyes_

_“Have you heard of Lucy or James? I wanted to know if they are going to come for Thanksgiving” I asked as I ran thru all the things I had to do for Miss Grant that morning_

_“Lucy is coming, James is not. He said something about spending the holiday with some friends in Metropolis” said Winn making me frown this was the third time James blew as over that year_

_“It’s his life I suppose,” I said still frowning_

_“Oh, speaking about Thanksgiving, can I bring someone with me this year?” asked Winn, I looked at him like the Cat that ate the canary_

_“Bring Someone? Is it someone important?” Winn looked as red as a traffic sign_

_“Oh do shut up will you little miss I only ever dated one woman,” he said punching my arm playfully_

_“Of course you can bring someone,” I said getting up since I had to go to the printing department to solve some issues_

_“And Kara you are on Lucy reception duty; she’s arriving Sunday in the 10:30 flight,” told me the IT genius_

_“My pleasure”_

_\----------------x-x---------------------------------------------------------xx----------------------_

_“Now on breaking news flight 3012 with destination to National City has just reported total failure of its left engine, the plane who has left Virginia with its full capacity…”_

_“Kara...” I looked at Winn his face was pale, probably just as pale as mine_

_“Lucy…” we said in unison, I had my heart beating in my chest like crazy, I couldn’t let Lucy die. I just couldn’t_

_“You stay here,” I said before I jumped my loft’s window, the air whistling around me as I became airborne_

_\--------------------------x-x------------------------------xx-------------------_

_“I want to help Lucy! Kal’s being flying around parading our house’s sigil for years and he doesn’t even know what it really means; for Rao’s sake he doesn’t even have the mindset of a Kryptonian” I said, my voice loud with frustration_

_“I know Kara! I know all of this. But can’t you see you could get hurt or worse you could die” screamed an equally frustrated Lucy_

_“Then what? Should I just let you die?” I said my hands throw above my head as I moved thru the room, Winn quiet in a corner of it_

_“No but…”_

_“Kara is right Lucy, she has all these powers and knowledge and if she wants to put on the cape and help, she should be able to and we should support her on it. We are not her parents, we are her friends and it’s our job to support her decisions not to make them for her” said Winn entering the conversation for the first time since Lucy and I started to yell at each other_

_“I know that! But as her friends, it’s also our job to tell her when she’s making stupid decisions and she is making one very stupid and dangerous right now” said Lucy getting even angrier_

_“Kal does it and I’m stronger than him,” I said very much aware that I sounded like a petulant child_

_“That is not the point!” screamed Lucy_

_“Then what’s the point” I screamed back_

_“The DEO is the point” Lucy stopped in her tracks as she said the name, Winn and I looked confused as we never heard the name before_

_“DEO, what is that? And why are they a threat?” asked Winn_

_“Department of Extranormal Operation, they are a secret military command with the mission of controlling and neutralizing alien threats. They were created after Clark first put on the cape and they have been acting in the shadows ever since they are dangerous Kara” said Lucy calming down as both I and Winn stood shocked_

_“But I’m not an alien threat, I want to help,” I said annoyed, I really had my problems with humans and their secret government operations and stuff_

_“They won’t care, Kara, you see the DEO doesn’t care about separating the good aliens from the rogue ones, they will shoot you out of the sky if they get the scent of you,” said an almost pained Lucy_

_“Then I will be prepared for when they come”_

_\---------------------x-x--------------------------------x-x----------------------------_

_I was flying around National City after helping the fire department to put out a fire in the old industrial district_

_“Skirt, why did it have to be a skirt” I groaned for what should be the 100th time since Winn gave me what he called my superhero uniform, said uniform being very similar to the one Clark uses, just mine had a darker shade of blue and a red skirt_

_“Oh c’mon; the skirt isn’t so bad” I heard Winn say in my earpiece_

_“Yeah and Xena was straight Winn,” I said sarcastically, I do really hate that skirt, I really should send the damn thing into the sun_

_“Oi there is no need for sarcasm,” said Winn laughing it didn’t take long for me to laugh too, I could never stay mad at him for long_

_“Hey, I heard that you and Vicki are planning to escape to Midvale in the weekend” asked Winn with a worried tone; he knew that Vicki and I were going thru a rough patch as of late, Vicki and I have been fighting a lot, especially when it comes to Vicki’s drinking and my powers_

_“Yeah, you know that things have been rough the last couple of weeks” I said vaguely not really wanting to talk about it, I knew that if I wanted to Winn would be there to listen about mine and Vicki’s problems but I just didn’t want to talk, as strange as it may sound I felt like if talked about it, it would be truly real and if it was real then I wouldn’t be able to fix it and I would lose her and I just couldn’t lose her_

_“You know you can always count on me and Lucy, don’t you Kara,” said Winn with his usual best friend tone_

_“Yeah, I know,” I said just as I heard the telltale sound of an air-based weapon being fired_

_“I think we have company,” I said as I moved out of the way of three kryptonite darts_

_“DEO?”_

_“I think so yes” I answered as I saw at least six agents dressed in black tactical gear, they had yet to notice that knew where they were_

_“You know boys there are better ways to greet someone,” I said as I came close to the agents, most of them jumped at my sudden appearance_

_“Supergirl you are under arrest…” started a man, he was a tall black man with the eyes of a killer and I really didn’t like him_

_“On what charges agent?” I cut the man off, he didn’t seem to like that but I couldn’t care less_

_“Endangering the citizens of this city,” he said with a dark glint in his eyes, one that screamed I’m not one of the good guys_

_“Yeah, I don’t think so…I know what you guys are and truly I don’t trust you and let’s be honest here the only reason you are coming up with charges at all is because your little darts didn’t work so have a good night and bye” I said as I started to put distance between me and the possibly psychopathic agent_

_“Kara wait” I stopped as I heard the very well-known voice, Alex. I turned to look directly to my absentee adoptive sister_

_“Alex, I should say that I am surprised to see you here but I guess 5 years without a single word numbed my ability to be shocked by your decisions” I said without holding back, Alex…how dare she to just show up now after all this time, after all the times I had to hold Eliza as she cried herself to sleep_

_“Kara, I know that I messed up okay. I know that I hurt you and mom and that the way we tried to do things here today wasn’t the best but just…give me…us…a chance okay” she said and I could hear the truth in her words and I just didn’t care about not after everything she’s done to Eliza and to our family_

_“You shouldn’t have left Alex or at the very least you shouldn’t have left the way you did,” I said turning around and thundering away from that place, away from the DEO and away from Alex_

_\----------------------------------x-x----------------------------x-x-----------------_

“I guess that I can safely say that there isn’t a more complicated relationship than the one between Alex and I, you see…she is my sister, not by blood but she is my sister and I hate her so much but she is still my sister and she made so many terrible choices and she hurt so many people but she is still my sister and as fucked up and unhealthy as that is I still somehow love her and even when I hated her the most I would have never let anything happen to her.

I know it must be so difficult for you to understand this especially when you and your Alex have this amazing bond when she would die for you and you for her. You could never hate your sister like I hate mine and she could never hurt you as mine did me, but our Alexs aren’t the same, are they? While yours did everything she could to protect you mine did everything she could to…it don’t really matter…I think it never did _"_

_\----------x-x-------------------------------x-x------------_

**_National City, 2008_ **

_“Come down I’m coming” I screamed mildly annoyed as I heard the doorbell ring, it was far too soon for someone to be at my door_

_“Kara, hi…”_

_“No,” I said closing the door on Alex’s face_

_“Kara, please, just five minutes” I heard my sister say from the other side of the now closed door_

_“I’m not leaving until you at least hear me out” continued the brunette as I started making coffee for me and Vicki_

_“Morning love” I heard my girlfriend say as she made her way from our room to the kitchen_

_“Morning sweetheart,” I said with a smile as I put a mug full of coffee in front of her_

_“Thanks, so who’s that at the door?” asked my girlfriend with a smile, I scowled as I glared at the door once more_

_“Alex,” I said simple, Vicki only reaction was to sip at her coffee before she got up and opened the door to my total shock and indignation_

_“Vicki! I don’t want her here” I exclaimed irritably but that went totally ignored by my girlfriend who was glaring at my sister_

_“You have some nerve coming here after all this time Alex,” said Vicki with a cold tone_

_“Vicky? I didn’t know you and Kara were friends” said Alex confused and a little put out by Vicki’s tone_

_“I’m your sister’s girlfriend Alex and we live together a thing you would know if you had kept in touch. Now, I didn’t let you in because I like you or feel bad for you but because I think you owe Kara some closure, so you better start talking and you better have a damn good reason for all you did” Vicki’s voice was cold and murderous as she looked at Alex with dead set eyes_

_“I understand Vicky,” said my sister a little ashamed_

_“Now baby I’m gonna get dressed and head out for you know what okay; try not to kill your sister while I’m out,” said my girlfriend as she passed me going back into our room_

_“I make no promises,” I said my eyes glued on Alex’s every move_

_“Kara, listen, I know that I messed up…”_

_“I don’t wanna hear your excuses Alex, you did what you wanted to do and now you are dealing with the consequences” I said turning my back on her as I resumed to make my breakfast; maybe if I ignored her enough she would get the hit and disappear for another 5 years and leave me alone_

_“I know that this is all my fault okay, I know that I made my own bed and that I should be the one to sleep on it…but Kara…when I left I was so angry, my father was dead and I didn’t know what to do or how to cope with it; I regretted the moment that I left but by then it was too late to go back and after that, I was too afraid to even try. Kara, you and mom, you are the only family that I have” said my sister with unshed tears in her eyes, she was being sincere I knew that but I just couldn’t let go that easily, not after all this time_

_“You broke Eliza’s heart; did you know that? did you care?” I asked turning to look Alex in the eyes as I said those words_

_“That is the problem with you Alex, you only ever think about yourself and your own feelings and how things affect you. Have you ever stopped to think of how Eliza felt when you left?” my voice raising as my anger and frustration got the best of me, Alex seemed taken back by my outburst and I guess her surprise was warranted, I wouldn’t have defended Eliza 5 years ago but then again a lot of things can change in 5 years_

_“I know Kara but I can’t change the past doesn’t matter how much I want it, I can’t and you can’t, no one can Kara. I’m trying to fix things but I need you to give me a chance” said Alex, she had an edge of desperation in her voice as she spoke_

_“Yeah, the past can’t be changed but some cuts can’t just be forgotten, they need time to heal, I need time to heal Alex,” I said my eyes fixed on Alex’s, waiting for her to react_

_“I can wait…I mean it Kara, I want for us to be a family and after all that I messed up…I can wait” said my sister as she started to walk her way back to my front door, I was too lost in my own head to follow her or to do much of anything else besides watch her leave._

_\-------------------------------x-x-----------------------------------x-x------------_

_“So…I heard Alex’s back, how do we feel about it?” I didn’t turn as I heard Lucy’s voice_

_“I’m working Lucy,” I said with my best cold and distant tone as I pretended to give full attention to the Gala preparations I was doing for Cat.Co’s annual beneficent Gala, this year we were trying to get funds for the children’s hospital_

_“Yeah and I don’t need super-vison to see that you aren’t paying any attention to it at all,” said the youngest Lane with a knowing look_

_“There is nothing to talk about Lucy; Jeremiah died, she left and now she’s back and that doesn’t change a thing,” I said with a tense tone_

_“Yeah…sure, nothing to talk about…other than the fact that you just broke your Keyboard” smiled Lucy pointing at my clearly broken in a half keyboard_

_“Shit,” I said throwing the damn thing on the trash, this was the third keyboard this week_

_“I will need a better excuse than having strong hands at this pace,” I said annoyed as I connected a new keyboard to the tablet_

_“Ugh…sorry about that…but…about Alex?”_

_“I don’t want to talk about her Lucy, is that so difficult to understand?” I said finally meeting my friend’s eyes and I was all too aware of the faint red glow in the back of my own blue eyes_

_“Sure, because not talking about your sister, and I use the term very loosely; is going to make her disappear for another 5 years…what thinking of it might actually be the case so, by all means, let’s not talk about her” I smiled at Lucy’s antics, my shoulders losing a little of their tenseness_

_“She wants to fix things between us, she says that she’s regretted what she’s done and she wants a second chance”_

_“Well, she does have a lot to fix if that is what she truly wants” scowled Lucy_

_“I don’t know what to do, I want to hate her but she’s still family,” I said sighing_

_“I can’t tell you what to do Kara but you should follow your heart, as cliché as that may sound” laughed Lucy as she got up from my desk_

_“Just don’t forgive her too fast, make her suffer a little, God knows she deserves it”_

_\-------------------------x-x-----------------------------------------------x-x-----------------_

_“Hey…Kara…wait up”_

_“Hey, Sam, what’s up?” I asked with a smile as the light-brown haired girl managed to reach me_

_“Jesus woman are you running from your many admirers or something, God how can you be so fast” I laughed as Sam tried to catch her breath, I might have been walking a little too fast to be human-friendly_

_“Nah, you just too much of a lazy bone to catch up with me” I teased what caused Sam to scowl at me_

_“You’re a little shit did you know that” she laughed as we started to walk again; Sam was a Business major and one of my best friends since I transferred to the NCU a little over six months ago_

_“Yeah but you already knew that” I smiled happily_

_“Yeah, yeah…but anyways how are things coming along on that project of yours…something about a more sustainable energy generator or something” asked the older woman smiling_

_“Don’t pretend like you don’t know what my project is exactly, we both know that you are as smart as me, and it is going great…well it did explode on my face yesterday but I fixed and then it exploded again…but hey I managed to make it work for a whole two minutes’ today” I said with my biggest brightest smile what cause Sam to double over laughing_

_“And it only exploded twice that is what I call a victory,” she said sarcastic making me roll my eyes_

_“I’m fine,” I said with a frown_

_“And the fact that half of your crazy projects explode on your face and you still look as pretty as you do is the real scientific inquiry in my opinion” said Sam making me scowl at her, not all of my projects exploded on my face, some would just get on fire sometimes but I always managed to make then work in the end…it’s so not my fault that earth is not so advanced as Krypton when it comes to technology and development, I have to make do with what I have people and sometimes things explode and get on fire…not my fault it happens!_

_“Not my fault…”_

_“Anyways, because I won’t start this argument again, a bird told me that your long-estranged sister is back in town,” asked Sam almost causing me a mental whiplash with the sudden change in subject_

_“What?” I practically screamed_

_“Is there anyone that doesn’t know about this? Is like my life is a public affair, what a fuck is wrong with you people?” I ranted angrily, the way things were going soon enough my boss would be asking me about Alex, not that Miss Grant would care about my family problems but still…_

_“Okay, Okay; I get it alright it’s not anyone’s business, we are just worried Kara or better yet Lucy and Winn are worried,” said Sam with a sympathetic smile_

_“And you are not?” I asked with a raised eyebrow not really believing her_

_“Why would I be? Yeah your sister payed the vanishing act and skipped out on you and your adoptive mother right after your adoptive father died but last I checked you were a grown ass woman with more degrees than I have fingers in one hand and who could take care of herself in a fight, why would I be worried when I know that you can make your own decisions and don’t need me to kiss your wounds better for you” said the woman with a smile one that I couldn’t stop myself in returning as I launched myself at her_

_“Thank you, Sam,” I said hugging the woman_

_“But that so doesn’t mean that I’m not kicking her ass five ways thru Sunday if she hurts you”_

_\---------------------------------------x-x-------------------------------x-x-----------_

_It was about 2 months since Alex had come back and thing was pretty quiet around National City that last couple of weeks, yeah there were a couple of attempt robberies and some mild violence and domestic abuse reports but I didn’t usually intervene with those since I didn’t want to step on the NCPD and other city departments; I was here to help but I wasn’t going to do the police and other first responders jobs, it wasn’t fair to them and neither it was to me since I too had a life to live and a day job_

_“Hey, sorry if I’m kind early…I didn’t want to be late so…” I turned a little surprised to see Alex standing by my desk in the office, not really because she was there but because she was 30 minutes early for our lunch date_

_“There’s no problem, Alex, …so…should we get going?” I asked a little awkward, Alex and I have been talking more in the last couple of weeks and things were definitely better now than they were five years ago but still, we had a lot of ways to go before reaching the comfortable point in our relationship_

_“Yeah” answered Alex with a small blush in her cheeks_

_“So…I heard you getting better at the whole superhero thing” asked Alex in a miserable attempt at sounding innocent what caused me to roll my eyes_

_“Alex we talked about this, either you meet me as my sister who fucked up and is trying to fix things or as agent Danvers of DEO,” I said with a warning tone one that caused Alex to look down on her boots_

_“I know, it’s just…it would be so much easier if you’d agree to work for us. Every day we have more people with powers showing up all over the world and we could really use a super on our corner to balance things” said Alex for what might have been the 10th time since we started to talk again_

_“I already told you that I have no intention on working for the government, especially the DEO, I don’t trust them, Alex,” I said with a tired and a little more than frustrated tone like I said this was far from being a new argument between us_

_“You could just give us chance,” said Alex making me glare at her_

_“Is this all you wanna talk about? Because if it is I’m leaving” I said my frustration coming strong on my voice this time_

_“Okay, Okay, sorry. I will talk about something else…”_

 

Continue            


End file.
